Comeback to Me
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: Jaejoong yang kembali harus berkutat dengan berbagai kesialannya(atau keberuntungan) ketika mantan kekasihnya tiba-tiba muncul dan ternyata tidak lain adalah kakak lelaki dari kekasihnya. "Jung Yunho sebenarnya apa maumu?" "Aku hanya ingin mengambil milikku kembali Boo" CHAP 8 IS UP-END-! YunJae, BL, Just RnR, Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back to Me**

**.**

**.**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kwon Boa and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Drama little bit humor maybe

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T

**Warning!  
** **AU, OOC,** **Boy x Boy!**

**Don't Like Don't Read  
.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu kini sedang sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja merah marun dengan kedua lengannya digulung sampai siku dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam, ia mengacak sedikit rambut hitamnya memberi beberapa sentuhan gel rambut. _Perfect_, gumamnya dalam hati. Senyumnya kembali terkembang kala ponselnya berdering dan nama kekasihnya lah yang tertera di layar.  
"Ya, halo..." sapanya.  
"_Oppa_, jangan sampai terlambat ya, hari ini kakak tiriku baru datang dari Jepang aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."  
"Baiklah sayang, aku akan sampai disana tiga puluh menit lagi..." sahut lelaki berkulit pucat itu.  
Setelah memastikan penampilannya tidak ada yang kurang satupun, segera ia meraih kunci mobilnya di meja nakas.  
Seperti biasa ia akan mendapatkan sambutan hangat di kediaman keluarga kekasihnya yang cukup mewah. Bukan lagi hal baru ia mengikuti makan malam bersama calon mertuanya ia sudah sering melakukannya karena sudah dua tahun ini ia menjalin hubungan dengan putri satu-satunya di keluarga itu. Namun seperti yang kekasihnya tuturkan sebelumnya malam ini ia akan berkenalan dengan calon kakak iparnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia merasakan firasat yang tidak baik untuknya.  
Setelah berbincang sebentar di ruang keluarga kini ia duduk manis di ruang makan, berserta kekasihnya yang duduk disebelahnya.  
"Boa-ya panggilkan _oppa_mu di kamar." Pinta Tn. Kwon sang tuan rumah begitu menyadari anak lelakinya tak kunjung beranjak dari kamarnya di lantai atas.  
"Ne, _appa_." Gadis mungil itu segera beranjak meninggalkan kekasihya sejenak.  
Beberapa saat kemudian Boa kembali keruang makan dengan sesosok lelaki tinggi besar berwajah tampan mengekorinya di belakang.  
Untuk sesaat ia lupa cara bernafas ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya. Ia bertaruh demi gajah abu-abu pemberian mendiang ibunya ia melihat lelaki yang kini sudah duduk manis di hadapannya itu tersenyum menyeringai padanya tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnnya.  
Sadar dari kekagetannya ia segera mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak acara makan malam kali ini.  
"Jaejoong-ah kenalkan ini anak _Umma_ yang selama ini tinggal bersama ayahnya di Jepang. Dan Yunho kenalkan ini kekasih adikmu Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Ny. Kwon

"- dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi adik iparmu." Tambah Tn. Kwon.  
"Jung Yunho, senang berekenalan denganmu aku harap kita bisa cepat mengakrabkan diri." Dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan ia mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Kim Jaejoong." Balas Jaejoong sedikit canggung. Jaejoong tidak kuasa ingin menceburkan dirinya ke sungai Han sekarang juga, demi Tuhan Yunho lelaki berkulit _tan_ di depannya melemparkan senyuman menyeringai –lagi padanya.  
Mungkin setelah ini ia akan lebih rajin pergi ke gereja agar hidupnya tentram tanpa gangguan dari makhluk semacam beruang mesum seperti saat ini. Bodoh, kau berlebihan Kim monolognya dalam hati kemudian.  
.

.

.  
Begitu sampai di apartemennya Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Ia sedang menikmati karmanya sekarang, pikirannya menerawang. Tuhan sepertinya ingin menghukumnya kali ini akibat kesalahan masa lalu yang ia lakukan. Jung Yunho lelaki yang baru saja ia temui di kediaman keluarga kekasihnya adalah mantan kekasihnya. Bahkan mereka sempat menjalin hubungan selama enam tahun lamanya. Lebih tepatnya semenjak ia berada tahun pertamanya di bangku SMA. Ia dan Yunho adalah teman sekelas mereka menjadi dekat sejak sama-sama menjadi anggota klub Science. Hanya beberapa bulan melewatkan tahun pertama sebagai teman selanjutnya mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari itu. Mereka berpacaran, entah siapa yang memulai namun keduanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Dan Yunho menembak Jaejoong tak lama setelah ada senior cantik yang menginginkan Jaejoong jadi kekasihnya. Yang terpikir dalam benak Yunho adalah Jaejoong miliknya dan ia tidak suka miliknya dibagi dengan orang lain. Tak peduli dengan gender, yang mereka berdua tahu mereka saling mencintai. Begitu naif untuk ukuran anak remaja yang masih mencari jati diri saat itu.  
Tidak ada hal besar yang menganggu hubungan mereka berdua hanya pertengkaran kecil yang berakhir dengan cumbuan mesra, atau kecemburuan Yunho karena kepopuleran Jaejoong disekolah mau tidak mau membuat Jaejoong harus ekstra sabar menghadapi beruang tampannya. Tanpa mereka sadari seiring berjalanannya waktu hambatan terbesar dalam hubungan mereka kian terasa. Mereka terlampau menikmati kebebasan hidup di Jepang dimana pasangan sesama jenis bukan merupakan hal yang tabu. Tetapi tidak bagi mereka yang notabene bukan orang Jepang apalagi keluarga mereka hal tersebut belumlah bisa dianggap sebagai hal yang lumrah. Untuk Jaejoong terutama. Keluarganya memanglah kolot dan sangat menjujung norma.  
Ia baru menyadarinya ketika ia berada di tingkat tiga Universitas Tokyo ketika kedua orang tuanya mulai mencium gelagat yang tidak wajar dari 'persahabatannya' dengan Yunho. Sampai suatu saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa yang memaksanya untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai saat itu.

Jaejoong menjambak surai hitamnya kasar. Sedari tadi ia berguling-guling di ranjangnya sembari bernostalgia dengan pahit manisnya hubungannya dengan calon kakak iparnya. Masalahnya akan jauh lebih mudah jika ia menemukan kilatan kebencian dimata Yunho saat mereka tak sengaja bertatapan tadi, namun hanyalah kilatan penuh hastrat dan keyakinan yang ia dapatkan dari Yunho. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa jauh lebih bersalah jika Yunho membencinya. Ia sudah merelakan Yunho menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya yang indah. Logikanya menginginkan ia menatap masa depannya bersama Boa tanpa melihat lagi kebelakang. Boa benar-benar sosok idaman yang cocok untuk dijadikan istri, cantik, pintar, ramah baik hati dan mandiri. Jaejoong merupakan lelaki yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati gadis itu –seharusnya. Tapi kehadiran sosok dari masalalunya membuat ia goyah. Ia mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing pada awalnya, nyatanya ia justru sampai tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya hingga jam tiga pagi. Tinggal empat jam lagi waktu tidur yang tersisa untuknya karena seperti biasa hari-harinya akan disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantor.  
.

.

.

Kesialan Jaejoong sepertinya sudah dimulai hari ini. Setelah tadi hampir terlambat karena ia bangun kesiangan kini tepat dihadapan meja kerjanya terdapat sosok berwajah kecil yang sibuk dengan dokumen kerjanya. Oh yeah, tadi pagi saat ia memasuki ruang kerjanya ia dikagetkan dengan adanya meja baru di sebelah meja kerjanya. Harusnya ia sendiran di ruang kerjanya sebagai _marketing manager_ ia diberi ruangkan khusus, namun tiba-tiba Tn. Kwon masuk bersama Yunho dan menjelaskan Yunho akan menggantikan Kim Junsu yang dipindah tugaskan ke Jeju menjadi manajer keuangan. Tn. Kwon juga berujar kalau mereka harus bisa mengakrabkan diri karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarga. Oh tidak! Kim Jaejoong ingin melempar beruang coklat itu ke kutub utara sekarang juga. Setelah berfikir semalaman Jaejoong yakin Yunho mempunyai tujuan tertentu saat kembali ke Korea dan dilihat dari sifat Yunho yang sangat ia kenal ia lah yang menjadi tujuan Yunho saat ini. Bukan ia terlalu percaya diri berpikir bahwa Yunho masih menginginkannya hanya saja ia kenal betul siapa Yunho. Yunho belum pernah menyatakan bahwa ia menerima keputusannya saat itu. _Well,_ bersiap-siaplah Kim Jaejoong hari-harimu akan semakin berat kedepannya, _**Fighting!**_ _Inner_ Jaejoong sembari mengepalkan jemarinya di depan dada. Ia tidak menyadari sosok karismatik di sampingnya sedang memperhatikannya dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. 'Kau tidak berubah Boo, masih seperti dulu sok dewasa padahal masih kekanakan.' Gumam sosok tampan berumur dua puluh lima tuhun itu dalam hati.

.

.

.  
Meskipun mereka berdua sedang dalam mode 'gencatan senjata' secara pribadi namun tidak membuat profesionalisme diantara keduanya menghilang beberapa kali Yunho menanyakan beberapa dokumen yang sedang ia pelajari dan Jaejoong dengan penuh tanggung jawab mejelaskannnya karena ia memang jauh lebih mengetahui seluk beluk perusahaan dibandingkan Yunho yang masih baru. Keduanya sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing hingga tak menyadari sosok gadis cantik sudah berada dalam ruangan itu dengan membawa beberapa bungkusan. Gadis itu mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat Jaejoong bekerja. Sejak pertama ia berkenalan dengan Jaejoong ia tahu lelaki yang kini menjadi kekasihnya adalah sosok yang baik, bertanggung jawab dan bekerja keras, walaupun terkadang ia merasa iri karena disaat-saat tertentu ia merasa Jaejoong terlihat lebih cantik darinya.  
"Ehm, _oppadeul_ tidakkah kalian bisa berhenti sejenak, aku membawakan makan siang." Ucap Boa yang tidak tahan mendengar suara keyboard beradu dengan suara lembaran kertas yang dibolak-balik oleh kedua insan yang baru saja saling mengenal itu –menurutnya.  
"Oh, sayang kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Boa yang menurutnya tidak dalam waktu yang tepat.  
"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada sahutan, jadi aku masuk saja. _Mianhe_ _oppa_." Sesal Boa.  
"Maaf kami terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan hingga tak mendengar, bendar kan **Joongie**?" jawab Yunho lembut dengan sedikit penekanan ketika ia menyebut nama Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong membulatkan _doe eyes_nya karena Yunho berani memanggilanya dengan panggilan yang terdengar manis.  
"Sepertinya kalian sudah sangat akrab, aku senang mendengarnya." Riang Boa kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu lalu membuka kotak bekalnya yang khusus ia masak untuk kekasihnya dan kakaknya tentunya.  
Kali ini tidak ada lagi kecanggungan, Yunho sesekali melontarkan celotehan lucu dan Boa menimpalinya .  
"_Oppa_, kau tidak menyukai tempuranya?" tanya Boa ketika melihat Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mencicipi udang goreng tepung yang dihadapannya.

"Joongie alergi udang." Jawab Yunho santai .  
**Uhuk~** Jaejoong tersedak _chicken katsu_ yang sedang dikunyahnya.  
Sementara Boa menatap Yunho heran, kenapa kakaknya yang baru mengenal kekasihnya tahu kalau dia alergi udang.  
"Aku hanya menebak, tidak mungkin orang yang tidak alergi melewatkan makanan seenak ini begitu saja." Jelas Yunho memperbaiki situasi.  
"Ah, benar Yunho pasti hanya menebak." Timpal Jaejoong.  
"_Mianhe_ _oppa_, aku tidak tahu." Sesal Boa ia merasa gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi Jaejoong.  
"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau membuatkan makan siang untukku saja aku sudah sangat bahagia, _jja_ habiskan makanannmu kau harus kembali ke butik kan?" Jaejoong melotot pada Yunho namun Yunho hanya terkikik. Bahkan Boa tidak menyadarinya karena ia masih bergulat dengan rasa bersalahnya. Boa sadar selama dua tahun berpacaran dengan Jaejoong ia belum sama sekali mengenal Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Kejadian ini membuat ia bertekat akan bersikap lebih perhatian pada Jaejoong.  
Setelah Boa meninggalkan mereka Jaejoong kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya akhir bulan seperi ini banyak _deadline_ laporan yang harus ia teliti. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan eksistensi Yunho yang juga berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.  
Ternyata kesialan Jaejoong hari ini belum berakhir. Ia mendapati ban mobilnya kempes saat ia tiba di _basement_ tempat mobilnya diparkir. Dan berakhirlah ia disini di dalam mobil bersama sosok yang seharian ini 'menemaninya' bekerja –Jung Yunho. Salahkan Tn. Kwon yang memergokinya menendang-nendang ban mobilnya dan saat itu juga beliau menyuruh Yunho untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan alasan agar mereka lebih cepat mengakrabkan diri –lagi. Jaejoong berfikir kalau yang dilakukan keluarga Kwon secara tidak langsung mengumpankan dirinya pada beruang lapar yang ada disampingnya saat ini. Jaejoong benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia justru menyalahkan kebaikan calon mertuanya tersebut _eoh_?  
"Dimana kau tinggal Boo?" tanya Yunho beberapa saat setelah mobil yang ia kendarai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Yunho tidak ingin terburu-buru ia ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan kekasihnya yang baru saja ia temukan kembali –menurut Yunho.  
"Yunho-_ssi_ bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja padaku, aku rasa sudah saatnya kau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku adalah calon suami dari adik tirimu. Mengerti?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho Jaejoong berujar sarkastis.  
"_**Nope**_, aku belum menyetujui kalau kita putus waktu itu." Jawab Yunho kalem.  
"Tapi bagiku semuanya sudah berakhir Yunho-_ssi_." Kekeh Jaejoong.  
"Terserah, katakan dimana tempat tinggalmu atau kita akan terus menerus berada dimobil ini sampai pagi, atau kau sengaja ingin berlama-lama denganku BooJae?" goda Yunho –lagi.  
Kali ini wajah Jaejoong terlihat memerah bukan karena tersipu tetapi ia sangat marah pada Yunho yang dengan sengaja selalu menggodanya. Kim Jaejoong kau terlalu percaya diri –Jaejoong semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri bisa-bisanya ia berfikiran seperti itu.  
Jaejoong segera meyebutkan alamat apartemennya. Ia membiarkan Yunho mengoceh sepanjang jalan bermaksud mencuri perhatiannya.

.

.

Hari-hari Jaejoong semakin berat selama seminggu ini. Entah kenapa Boa semakin bersikap manja dan lebih perhatian padanya, setiap hari ia datang menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke kantor membawakan makan siang untuknya. Belum lagi kelakuan Yunho yang sering dengan sengaja menggodanya tanpa tahu tempat. Beruntung tidak ada satupun yang curiga tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sebenarnya.

**Ting~tong~ting~tong**

**Ting~tong~ting~tong**

**Ting~tong~ting~tong**

Jaejoong mengumam kesal merutuki siapa saja yang dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaannya menganggu hari minggunya yang berharga. Awalnya ia hanya merapatkan selimutnya dan menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal tanpa bermaksud menemui tamu–tidak sopannya–itu namun setelah sekian menit bel rumahnya tidak berhenti berbunyi ia dengan kesal akhirnya beranjak membuka pintu apatermennya tanpa melihat dulu melalui interkom.  
"**Ya!** Siapa yang-" Jaejoong ternganga dengan sosok dihadapannya yang hanya mengenakan singlet tipis dan celana kolor biasa. Masih tetap tampan seperti biasa hanya saja Jaejoong menyangkalnya.  
"Hai, Boo maaf menganggu waktu tidurmu, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru di sebelah."  
_**"Mwoyaaa?!"**_  
.

.

.

**TBC...**  
.

.

.  
**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Back to Me**

**.**

**.**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kwon Boa and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Drama little bit humor maybe

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T

**Warning!  
** **AU, OOC,** **Boy x Boy!**

**Don't Like Don't Read  
.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Kring~kring~kriiingg~~~**  
Bunyi jam weker yang terletak di meja nakas mengusik sosok lelaki yang masih terbuai dengan alam mimpinya. Ia kelelahan. Seminggu terakhir ini banyak sekali pekerjaan kantor yang menyita waktunya. Tidak lebih dari satu menit deringnya berhenti ketika tangan kekar lelaki itu meraih jam tersebut dan menekan tombol _off_ tanpa melihat. Ia menggeliat pelan, kedua matanya masih terpejam, sedetik kemudian bibir hatinya melengkung sempurnya hanya beberapa saat. Benar-benar bukan dirinya yang seperti selama ini, kalau dulu semasa remaja ia cenderung pendiam dan terkesan dingin namun kini di usianya yang sudah seperempat abad justru kebalikannya, sedikit _childist_ dan _hyperaktif_.  
Jung Yunho segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan penuh semangat, tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan meskipun ia baru terlelap selama empat jam. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi masih setia dengan senyum idiotnya.  
"Jaejoongieeeeee~~~ _**i'm coming baby...**_" See? Ia baru saja membuktikannya sekarang.  
Secepat kilat ia mencuci muka, dan menggosok gigi, tak lupa berkumur dengan _mouthwash_ untuk meyegarkan bau mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin pujaan hati yang akan ia temui terkapar pingsan karena mencium bau mulutnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada muka bantal yang terpampang diwajah tampannya segera saja ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen yang baru semalam ia tinggali.  
Ia tersenyum melihat angka yang tertera di depan pintu kokoh bercat metalic tersebut. Dengan tidak sabar ia memencet bel apartemen yang tidak lain terletak disebelah apartemennya.  
Merasa tidak ada sahutan ia makin brutal menekan bel tersebut, sungguh ia merindukan sosok yang mungkin masih terlelap di balik tembok beton tersebut. Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia baru berpisah dengan tetangga barunya selama tiga belas jam lebih lima belas menit. Ya, benar Yunho menghitungnya.  
Masih dengan jemari tangan menekan benda berbentuk kotak tersebut, kaki kirinya bergerak kekanan-kekiri tanda tidak sabar atau –tanda bahwa ia sedikit gugup? –entahlah. Ia menanti sang pemilik membukakan pintu untuknya.  
Sementara di dalam apartemen sosok yang Yunho ingin temui –Kim Jaejoong–mengumam kesal merutuki siapa saja yang dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaannya menganggu hari minggunya yang berharga. Awalnya ia hanya merapatkan selimutnya dan menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal tanpa bermaksud menemui tamu–tidak sopannya–itu namun setelah sekian menit bel rumahnya tidak berhenti berbunyi ia dengan kesal akhirnya beranjak membuka pintu apatermennya tanpa melihat dulu melalui interkom.  
"**Ya!** Siapa yang-" Jaejoong ternganga dengan sosok dihadapannya yang hanya mengenakan singlet tipis dan celana kolor biasa. Masih tetap tampan seperti biasa hanya saja Jaejoong menyangkalnya.  
"Hai, Boo maaf menganggu waktu tidurmu, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru di sebelah."  
"_**Mwoyaaa?!**_" teriak Jaejoong membahana, dan seketika itu pula boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu yang berukuran cukup besar yang berada di tangan kirinya kini dengan tidak sopannya menyapa kepala berharga lelaki berwajah kecil itu berkali-kali.  
"**Ya!** Jae, apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_, hentikan!" Yunho masih terus menghindar dari amukan Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong tetap tak menghiraukan.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini beruang mesum? Kau sengaja ingin men_stalker_ku kan!" Jaejoong semakin brutal memukuli sekujur tubuhnya. Taukah kau Tuan Muda Kim bahwa gajah abu-abu tersayangmu itu sama sekali tidak memberikan efek rasa sakit sedikitpun pada tersangka yang ada dihadapannmu sekarang?  
"Aish, kau percaya diri sekali Boo." Elak Yunho sambil terus berusaha merebut boneka yang masih setia menganiayanya.  
"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan tinggal di sebelah apartemenku _pabbo_?"  
_**Jduk~**_  
Jaejoong menendang tulang kering Yunho, membuat lelaki tampan itu mengaduh kesakitan sementara serangan amukan gajah tidak berhenti mengalir.  
"_Oppa_/Jae/Yun apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" ketiga orang yang baru saja melewati lorong apartemen mereka berdua dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan dua lelaki dewasa sedang berrebut boneka gajah?  
Kedua orang yang sedang terlibat pertengkaran konyol tersebut sontak menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Tidak hanya mereka berdua yang terkejut namun tiga orang yang melihat mereka berdua terlihat lebih terkejut.  
Terutama wanita mungil itu, bagaimana tidak calon suaminya benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Tampilan Jaejoong sehari-hari yang terlihat sangat _manly_, maskulin dan _fashionable_ kini bertransformasi tak ubahnya remaja labil yang berumur belasan, terlihat sangat imut –jauh dari kesan dewasa. Rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur, poni yang menutupi dahi, singlet kebesaran beragambarkan seekor beruang dipadu dengan bokser merah minim dengan motif _hello kitty_, tak lupa kaki jenjang mulus dengan alas berbalut sandal tidur bulu berkepala gajah lengkap dengan belalainya. Jangan lupakan gajah abu-abu yang bertengger manis di lengan kirinya ditambah bibir cherry yang sedikit terbuka bersamaan dengan kedua manik bulat yang mangerjap polos. _**Perfect~ **_namun tidak untuk sekarang Kim.  
Merasa risih dengan tatapan kekasihnya seolah bertanya –_oppa_ apa yang terjadi denganmu–ia memutuskan untuk kembali melihat dirinya dan _**great**_ seketika itu pula Jaejoong tanpa sepatah katapun mundur kebelakang dan dengan secepat kilat menutup pintu apartemennya. Kali ini ia benar-benar dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.  
"Yun, apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya satu dari ketiga orang yang sudah kembali tersadar bertanya pada satu-satunya korban yang tersisa di TKP.  
"Err~ Jaejoong hanya kaget melihatku _umma_, _kajja_ kita masuk saja kedalam apartemenku." Yunho kali ini berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tn. dan Ny. Kwon akhirnya mengikuti Yunho dan berusaha tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi mereka hanya berfikir mungkin calon menantunya sedang merindukan masa kecilnya –mungkin. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Boa, ia semakin merasa kalau selama ini dari seratus persen, tidak lebih dari lima belas persen ia mengenal pribadi Kim Jaejoong yang notabene adalah kekasihnya –yang akan segera menjadi suaminya –menurutnya. Oh sungguh Boa sebenarnya benci mengakuinya namun penampilan Kim Jaejoong-kekasihnya yang baru saja ia lihat benar-benar imut dan sangat menggemaskan –dan bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya memiliki kaki yang lebih mulus darinya? Oh ia merasa benar-benar buruk sekarang.  
.

.

_**Plak-plak-plak-plak**_**!**  
Jaejoong menampar pipi kiri dan kanannya secara bergantian agar dengan segera ia terbangun dari mimpi. Ia mengerang kesal, **oh** _**shit!**_ yang barusan benar-benar terjadi mulai dari beruang mesum yang baru saja menyatakan menjadi tetangga barunya dan tentang harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tampan nan maskulin yang baru saja jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dihadapan kekasih dan calon mertuanya. Ia menjambak rambutnya kasar rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ditembok. Namun Kim Jaejoong masih sayang nyawa. Jaejoong bersumpah ia harus mengembalikan beruang kelaparan itu kehabitat asalnya –Jepang agar tidak lagi mengganggu kehidupannya yang kini mulai tentram dan damai. Ia segera membasuh mukanya, menggosok gigi tanpa berniat mandi. Setelahnya ia menuju dapur mengambil segelas air putih dan menenggaknya kasar. Kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuknya berguling kesana kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. 'Tidak ada gunanya kau mengumpat Kim, berbenahlah dan rebut kembali harga dirimu!' _well_ kali ini sosok 'angel' Kim Jaejoong bergerak lebih cepat. Seakan setuju dengan pemikiran 'angel'nya ia segera bergegas kekamar mandi.  
Ia memandangi penampilannya di depan cermin _poloshirt_ hitam dengan celana jeans selutut, rambut dengan poni _spike_, dagu yang mulus tanda ia baru saja melakukan _shaving_. Perfect! Kau sangat tampan Kim! Narsisnya. Baiklah kini Kim Jaejoong sudah siap untuk melalakukan kunjungan balik ke apartemen tetangga sebelahnya dengan misi merebut kembali harga dirinya yang baru saja tenggelam di sungai Han. Ah Kim kau benar-benar berlebihan.  
.

.

.

Desain minimalis dengan hanya beberapa perabot kecil dan beberapa pajangan tidak mengurangi kadar keindahan apartemen yang kini Yunho tinggali. Kedatangan keluarganya memang dengan misi membantu Yunho berbenah apartemen. Ibunya tidak dapat menolak ketika ia tiba-tiba ingin pindak ke apartemen dengan alasan ia ingin mandiri dan tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Kwon. baru saja ia dan ayah tirinya menggeser sofa dan meja kecil menentukan angel yang pas untuk membuat suasana seperti yang Yunho inginkan. Boa sedang berkutat di dapur minimalisnya menyiapkan berbagai masakan untuk makan siang mereka. Sedangkan Kim Tae Hee nama asli Ny. Kwon –ibu Yunho berada di dalam kamar luas dengan _design black and white_, ranjang _king size_, _sofa single_ panjang di sudut ruangan _LED tv_ berukuran 29 _inch_, lemari kayu empat pintu dan jangan lupakan karpet tebal mermotif macan tutul yang tergelar apik tepat di bawah _sofa single_ dan beberapa ornamen lain yang kini sedang di keluarkan satu per satu dari kardus oleh wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang kini tidak lagi muda itu. Ketika memutuskan pindah ke Korea Yunho memang hampir membawa semua barang-barang kesayangannya.  
"_Umma_~" Ny. Kwon tersentak –sedikit kaget –mendapati kedua lengan kekar yang melingkar sempurna di perutnya yang kini sedikit berlemak. Ny. Kwon membiarkan Yunho tetap memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang sembari ia merapikan baju-baju Yunho yang tidak tidak sedikit –menyusunnya dengan apik di lemari.  
"Apa anak _umma_ masih berumur delapan tahun _eoh_? Manja sekali heum?" Ny. Kwon berbalik dan membuat Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit sentilan didahi membuat Yunho mengerang. _Umma_nya tidak berubah masih jahil seperti dulu.  
"Aku hanya merindukan _umma_, kapan terakhir kali kita mendapati momen seperti ini?"  
Ny. Kwon menggiring Yunho keduduk di sofa panjang,membelai surai hitam anaknya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia sadar kedua anaknya hasil pernikahannya dengan Jung Jihoon memang sudah tidak merasakan belaian sayangnya sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu. Ia dan Jihoon menikah tanpa restu orangtua Jung Jihoon, ia hanya gadis sebatang kara yang dipungut dari panti asuhan beruntung lelaki menawan –ayah Yunho –jatuh cinta padanya dan mempersuntingnya tidak mempedulikan status dan latar belakang keluarganya. Namun pernikahan mereka hanya bertahan selama sembilan tahun. Kakek Jung yang merencanakan semuanya dengan mengancam akan mencelakakan kedua buah hatinya dan menggusur panti asuhan tempat dulu ia dibersarkan jika ia tidak menuruti keinginan beliau. Tidak ingin orang-orang yang ia cintai terluka, dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya dan suami yang ia cintai –saat itu –ia menandatangani surat cerai, beberapa bulan jung Jihoon membawa kedua anaknya menetap di Jepang. Mereka berdua tidak salah hanya saja keadaan yang memaksa mereka terpisah.  
Yunho merasakan kenyamanan itu kembali, ia memang sangat merindukan ibunya karena selama di Jepang hanya bibi Yukiko yang merawatnya, ayahnya memutuskan untuk tidak menikah lagi. "Apa _umma_ bahagia sekarang?" tanya Yunho.  
"_Umma_ bahagia kalau semua orang yang _umma_ sayangi juga bahagia-" jawab Ny. Kwon.  
"-_umma_ beruntung saat itu bertemu dengan ayah Boa, dan _umma_ beruntung Boa bisa menerima _umma_, _umma_ sangat berhutang budi pada mereka, kau dan adikmu dan juga Boa kalian anak-anak _umma_, _umma_ ingin kalian semua kelak anak menikah, hidup bahagia dan memberi cucu-cucu yang lucu dan menggemaskan." lanjutnya. Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dengan ucapan ibunya, disisi lain ia tidak ingin menghancurkan harapan ibunya namun ia juga tidak bisa mengancurkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Untuk saat ini biarlah ia bersikap egois. Ia akan menyerah jika memang sudah waktunya. Yunho berbalik mengadap wanita yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya merengkuhnya dalam dekapan, "Aku berjanji akan bahagia _umma_." Jawab Yunho sedikit parau.  
"_Jja_, sudah lepaskan _umma_, masih ada satu koper lagi yang belum di bereskan."  
"Biar aku saja _umma_, _umma_ istirahatlah."  
"Kenapa tidak dari tadi _eoh_? Kau ini, dari pada menyuruh _umma_ mu yang sudah berumur ini segeralah menikah supaya istrimu nanti yang melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, kalau begini jadi _umma_ yang repot kan?" kata Ny. Kwon dengan nada bercanda.  
"Secepatnya _umma_." Senyum Yunho jahil.  
"_Mwo_? Kau sudah mempunyai calon istri tapi tidak memperkenalkannya pada _umma_? Apa dia cantik? Apa orang Jepang?" tanya Ny. Kwon semangat.  
Yunho sendiri sedikit risih karena ibunya terus menerus menyebutkan kata istri, seandainya saja ibunya tahu yang sebenarnya. "Itu –RAHASIA. Hahahahha." Jawab Yunho sambil tertawa menyeringai.  
"Aish, kau ini benar-benar." Kesal Ny. Kwon sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang kini berkutat dengan kopernya.  
Beranjak dari kamar anak lelakinya ia menuju dapur bermaksud membantu putrinya menyiapkan makanan, namun ia dikejutkan dengan mendapati kekasih putrinya juga berada di sana degan memakai apron abu-abu, tampak sibuk dengan masakannya. Sementara Boa sibuk kesana-kemari membawa menyusun berbagai makanan yang ia masak di meja makan.  
"Joongie, kau kemari nak?" tanya Ny. Kwon lembut.  
"Ah _ne umma_, tadi Boa menyuruhku kemari, aku sedang membuat dadar gulung mayonese sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian tadi pagi." –kejadian dimana dia memukuli Yunho dengan brutal. Ia mengerang kesal kalau megingatnya.  
"Wah, pilihan yang tepat Jae, itu makanan kesukaan Yunho sejak ia berumur lima tahun." Sahut Ny. Kwon.  
"_Ne_? Ah i-tu aku tidak bisa membuat makanan yang rumit _umma_, jadi aku putuskan untuk membuat itu, syukurlah jika itu ternyata makanan kesukaan Yunho."  
"-semoga rasanya tidak mengecewakan." Tambahnya sedikit canggung, oh ayolah Kim Jaejoong dari berbagai macam makanan yang bisa kau masak kenapa kau memilih makanan kesukaan beruang mesum itu? pasti lelaki musang itu akan besar kepala _Pabbo_ Kim! bisiknya dalam hati.  
"Yunho pasti akan menyukainya. Apa lagi kalau calon adik iparnya yang membuatnya. Ia pasti senang sekali. Kalian akan segera menjadi keluarga, tidak ada salahnya kalau kalian menjadi lebih akrab." Ny. Kwon tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu Jaejoong dengan lembut.  
"_Ne_, _umma_ kami baik-baik saja." Aish kenapa kau memberikan jawaban yang begitu ambigu Kim? Satu lagi harinya terlewati dengan berbagai kesialan dan ke_pabboa_n yang ia lakukan. Dan semuanya salah Jung Yunho, kenapa beruang gendut itu tiba-tiba datang kedalam kehidupannya yang damai. Ya, Jaejoong meyakini semua salah Yunho, tanpa mempedulikan kalau ia juga ikut andil besar didalamnya.  
.

.

.

Semuanya berkumpul di meja makan, benar-benar menikmati segala hidangan yang disiapkan Boa. Yunho agak terkejut mendapati kehadiran Jaejoong namun tak dipungkiri ia senang melihatnya, walaupun ia sedikit sebal karena kini pujaan hatinya berpenampilan manly. Menurutnya Jaejoongnya tetap imut dan cantik dimatanya.  
Yunho makan dengan lahap ia menyuap berbagai macam sayuran dan lauk yang diambilkan oleh ibunya di mangkuknya. "Sayang masakanmu seperti biasa enak sekali." Puji Tn. Kwon. Boa memang termasuk gadis yang pandai memasak.  
"Terimakasih _appa_." Boa sedikit tersipu dengan pujian dari ayahnya walaupun sebenarnya ia mengharapkan pujian itu terucap dari bibir orang lain –kekasihnya. "Yunhp _oppa_ ini, Jae _oppa_ membuatkanmu dadar gulung mayonese, cicipilah." Boa tengah menyodorkan makanann yang tadi sedikit terlupakan. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin niat baik kekasihnya untuk meminta maaf pada kakak tirinya terabaikan begitu saja.

"Ah, benar itu tanda permintaan maafku untuk yang tadi pagi, semoga rasanya tidak berubah."  
"Maksudku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memasak, semoga tetap bisa dimakan begitu hehehe." Jaejoong tertawa hambar setelah dengan tidak sengaja mulutnya menghianatinya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang baru saja membuat semua orang menatapnya heran. Kecuali Yunho yang kini menikmati makanan spesialnya. "Terimakasih Jae, ini memang tidak berubah –enak." Kali ini Yunho yang mendapat pelototan gratis namun hanya dari Jaejoong. "_Oppa_, Jae _oppa_ baru pertama kali membuatkannya untukmu kenapa kau bisa bilang rasanya tidak berubah?" tanya Boa mengerutkan dahi.  
"Ah, bukan seperti itu rasanya sama seperti buatan _umma_ waktu _oppa_ kecil, tidak berubah kira-kira begitu." Jawab Yunho canggung. Ia terlalu bahagia karena Jaejoong membuatkan makanan kesukaannya lagi setelah sekian lama sehingga mulutnya berucap tak terkendali.  
"Sudahlah lanjutkan saja makanannya tidak baik berbicara terlalu banyak saat sedang makan." Ucap Tn. Kwon bijak.  
Semuanya mengangguk patuh, kini hanya dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang sesekali beradu. Sesekali Boa dan Jaejoong saling menyuapi. Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit ketika melihat Jaejoong dengan lembut membersihkan sisa saos yang tertinggal di dagu Boa. "Kenapa cara makanmu berantakan sekali _eoh_." Bisik Jaejoong pelan namun masih bisa didengar yang lain. "Terimakasih _oppa_." Jawab Boa malu-malu.  
"_Aigoo_~ kalian berdua membuat iri saja." ucap Tn. Kwon yang bahagia melihat kemesraan kedua pasangan itu.  
"Yunho, lain kali kau harus membawa kekasihmu kemari, jangan mau kalah dengan Jongie kau juga harus menunjukkan pada kami kalau kau juga _gentle_, jangan buat _umma_mu malu." Gurau Ny. Kwon menimpali.

"Tentu saja _umma_, aku akan secepatnya mengenalkannya pada kalian dijamin kalian akan terkejut. " jawab Yunho serius namun nadanya terdengar seperti gurauan. Oh _great_, kalau saja mereka tahu orang yang dimaksud Yunho kini berada di hadapannya siapa yang tidak akan terkejut?

Jaejoong berusaha tidak ambil peduli dengan ucapan Yunho, ia tetap melanjutkan menyuap makanannya dengan khidmat.  
Selesai makan siang mereka berbincang santai di ruang keluarga. Yunho lebih banyak menceritakan pengalamannya selama tinggal di Jepang.  
"Joongie, bukankah kau dulu juga pernah tinggal di Jepang?" tanya _umma_ Yunho.  
"Benar _umma_, tapi aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal Yunho. Tokyo sangat luas." Hebat Kim, kini kau semakin pintar berbohong mirisnya dalam hati.  
"Ah benar, tokyo memang sangat luas." Timpal Yunho sedikit menyeringai menatap Jaejoong.  
"_Oppa_~ kau menyukai gajah?" tanya Boa tiba-tiba.  
"_Ne_?" jawab Yunho tidak mengerti.  
Seketika semua mata mengikuti arah pandang Boa yang tertuju pada lemari kaca kecil di sudut ruangan. Hampir semua isinya adalah koleksi action figur milik Yunho yang baru di kirim ayahnya dari Jepang, kecuali satu benda yang sama sekali tidak cocok jika harus bersanding dengan berbagai action figur itu –boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu pink mirip dengan boneka gajah milik Jaejoong yang ia pamerkan tadi pagi hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil.  
Diantara yang lain Jaejoonglah yang paling terkejut, jantungnya berdegub kencang. Gajah itu miliknya –sebelum ia memberikannya pada Yunho. Namanya Chang-chang salah satu koleksi gajah kesayangannya.  
"Itu boneka gajah pemberian kekasihku, dia sangat menyukai gajah dan itu adalah salah satu gajah kesayangannya –pemberian ayahnya di ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas, _oppa_ memintanya dengan susah payah dan akhirnya ia memberikannya sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan tim basketku saat SMA." Jawab Yunho dengan detail dan terperinci seolah ingin menunjukkan pada seseorang bahwa tidak ada satu kenanganpun yang ia hapus dari pikirannya.  
"Namanya Chang-chang." Imbuh Yunho.  
"Whoaa~ _how cute_?" Pekik Boa.

Jaejoong merasa matanya semakin memanas, Yunho terus menerus berusaha menggoyahkan hatinya. Dengan cara pemaksaan yang begitu halus.  
"_Oppa_, apa kau juga akan memberikan salah satu koleksi boneka gajahmu untukku?" goda Boa.  
"_**Mwo? Andweee!**_" pekik Jaejoong yang di sambut gelak tawa dari Yunho dan diikuti yang lainnya. _See?_ Boojaenya memang tidak pernah berubah.  
Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati menyadari kebodohannya. kedua kalinya dalam satu hari ini Jaejoong menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai _gentleman_.  
.

.

.  
Sore menjelang Yunho dan Jaejoong mengantar kepergian keluarga Kwon di _basement _apartemen mereka. Setelah memastikan mobil keluarga Kwon sudah keluar dari _basement_ Jaejoong buru-buru meninggalkan Yunho. Menyadari Jaejoong berjalan menjauh Yunho segera mengikutinya dengan langkah kaki panjangnya. Ia sekuat hati menahan tawanya mendengar jaejong terus saja mengumpat sepanjang jalan. Ya, dari pada berjalan beriringan Yunho lebih memilih mengekor dibelakang Jaejoong. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Yunho sudah bisa membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya jika Jaejoong sedang menggerutu.  
"Tidak kusangka _password_ pintu apartemen calon adik iparku adalah kombinasi tanggal dan bulan lahirku _eoh_? Aku tersanjung sekali."  
_**WHAT**_**?~**  
Ia terkejut setengah mati, karena sibuk menggerutu ia tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho masih setia mengekor dibelakangnya bahkan melihatnya menekan kombinasi angka _password _pintu apartemennya. _**Damn!**_  
"Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan Jung." Balas Jaejoong sok _cool_ padahal dalam hatinya ia malu setengah mati.  
"Jangan nengingkarinya Boo, aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakanku." Jawab Yunho percaya diri.  
"Kau salah, jangan membuat _umma_mu kecewa dengan merusak semuanya Yun. Dan aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya menangis, beliau sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri. mengertilah." Jawab Jaejoong putus asa.  
Ia segera masuk kedalam apartemennya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin satu katapun meluncur dari bibir hati lelaki itu –ia tidak ingin kembali goyah.  
Kau benar jae, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan kebahagianku. Masih sama seperti tadi pagi –jawaban ini yang akan Yunho katakan jika saja Jaejoong bersedia mendengarnya. Sama seperti Jaejoong ia juga tidak ingin goyah.

Yunho melangkah ringan menuju pintu apartemnennya dengan lengkungan dibibir hatinya.  
Malam mulai menjelang namun lelaki bermata musang itu masih setia bercengkrama melalui benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang masih menempel ditelingka kirinya tak menghiraukan suasana apartemennya yang kini remang-remang hanya berhiaskan cahaya bulan yang memantul melalui pintu kaca yang menuju balkon.

"_Hyung_, kau harus memberiku ijin menikahi adikmu kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan kembali pujaan hatimu." Ucap Shim Changmin –sosok yang berada di_line_ telepon.  
"Ya! Adiku harus lulus kuliah dulu _pabbo_." Omel Yunho.  
"Baiklah _hyung_, sampai jumpa nanti kita sambung lagi aku harus segera memberi asupan gizi pada cacing-cacing diperutku ini. oke, Bye~"  
_**tut~tut~tut**_  
Dasar tidak sopan gerutu Yunho melihat kelakuan calon adik iparnya –yang lain. Shim Changmin yang kini masih menetap di Jepang adalah satu-satunya teman dekat ia dan Jaejoong saat SMA dan kuliah. Changmin adalah adik kelas mereka. Berkat Changmin lah ia berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukan saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba meninggalkannya –dulu.  
.

.

.

Mentari pagi yang membiaskan cahayanya melalui celah celah jendela mengusik tidur lelap sosok lelaki berwajah menawan itu. Dengan malas ia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya membiarkan mata bulatnya menyapa mentari. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan kedua bola matanya menyadari ada ada hembusan nafas lain selain dirinya. Dengan hati-hati ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri~  
"**Mwoya!** Apa yang kau laukukan disini Jung?" Kim Jaejoong tersentak –reflek meraih selimutnya menutupi dadanya yang sedikit terekspose –karena singlet tipis yang ia kenakan kemudian memundurkan badanya menjauh. Ia dibuat hampir terkena serangan jantung mendapati Jung Yunho yang sudah berpakaian rapi berjongkok di samping tempat tidurnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya bertangkup dipipi kiri dan kanan menandangi wajahnya dengan seringaian mesum.  
"_Morning_ Boo~ _kajja_ bangun kau tidak ingin terlambat kekantor bukan?" Yunho berdiri dari jongkoknya kemudian meraih tangan Jaejoong menuntunnya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur –dengan sedikit paksaan.  
"Ya! Lepaskan aku bisa bangun sendiri." Jaejoong lekas beranjak dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi masih dengan wajah kagetnya.  
_**Blam~**_

Ia menutup kamar mandi dengan kasar tanda ia sedang kesal pagi ini. Jaejoong menggosok giginya dengan cepat ia merutuki kebodohannya. Ia berencana mengganti _password_ apartemennya sesegera mungkin supaya beruang mesum itu tidak dapat lagi memasukin wilayah pribadinya tanpa ijin.  
setelah melaksanakan ritual mandinya yang sedikit terburu-buru Jaejoong mematut dirinya didepan cermin menggeser dasi berwarna biru tuanya yang sedikit miring. Tampan! –lagi ia memuji dirinya sendiri. Memastikan tidak ada yang kurang dengan penampilannya ia segera berjalan keluar dapur untuk membuat sarapan paginya mungkin ia hanya akan menbuat susu cereal karena tidak ingin merusak penampilannya.  
"Seperti biasa kau sangat menawan Boo~" puji Yunho melihat Jaejoong berjalan kearahnya.  
"Kenapa masih disini Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong heran.  
"Aku lapar, bisakah aku numpang sarapan disini? Kau tau sendiri kan aku paling payah soal dapur, dan lambungku-"  
"Baiklah, aku akan membuat _sandwich_ tuna saja untuk sarapan kita." Potong Jaejoong yang tidak ingin mendengar ocehan panjang lebar Yunho yang akan merusak paginya.  
Baru saja Yunho menggeser kursinya bersiap berdiri namun suara merdu kekasihnya kembali bergema, "Duduk diam disitu dan jangan berbuat macam-macam tuan beruang!" Ancam Jaejoong serius. Bibir hati Yunho mengerucut sebal baru saja ia ingin kembali menegenang momen dimana ia terbiasa merecoki acara memasak Jaejoong dengan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dari belakang sama seperti saat mereka tinggal bersama dulu. Ya, dulu sewaktu kuliah mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen Yunho.  
"Baiklah~" jawab Yunho pasrah.  
Keduanya kini menyantap sarapan minimalisnya dengan diam.  
"Dari pada merepotkan orang lain, segeralah mencari pendamping hidup untuk mengurusimu." Ucap Jaejoong setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.  
"Untuk apa di cari kalau pendamping hidupku kini sudah ada dihadapanku bahkan membuatkan sarapan untukku." Jawab Yunho kalem.  
_**Crap~**_  
Kim Jaejoong kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri. gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati untuk kesekian puluh kalinya meratapi ke_pabboa_nnya.  
_**Welcome to the hell(heaven)**_ **Jung Jaejoong**. Bisik Yunho dalam hati dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.  
.

.

.

TBC  
.

.

.  
Chap 2 sudah hadir semoga tidak mengecewakan. Disini Jaejoong itu manly kayak si youngdal ya. Trus bayangin Yunhonya di before u go.  
terimakasih buat yang udah komen, follow dan favorit cerita baru sya, responnya sungguh luar biasa. Disini agak kesulitan membuat karakter jeje yg manly, karena bayangan jeje yg manly terkadang sll hancur kl tetiba fto jeje yang ganjen –ditendang gajah- tetiba seliweran di twitter jadi aku bikin tampilan luarnya aja yang manly hatinya ya silahkan nilai sendiri *bricked... maaf kalau typo bertebaran :D  
last but not least review please?  
*thankyou  
*bow  
-ritsu-


	3. Chapter 3

**Come Back to Me**

**.**

**.**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kwon Boa and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Drama little bit humor maybe

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T

**Warning!  
** **AU, OOC,** **Boy x Boy!**

**Don't Like Don't Read  
.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari yang Jaejoong lalui kini semakin berat –antara lelahnya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan kantor dan juga eksistensi beruang coklat yang selalu mengekorinya kemana-mana. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sampai saat ini Yunho tidak menunjukkan keseriusannya tentang apa yang lelaki itu inginkan darinya. Hanya berkelakuan kekanakan sok mencari perhatian dan hal-hal konyol lain yang ia lakukan. Mengerang kesal memang tidak menyelesaikan masalah, karena beruang besar itu memang keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya –sebenarnya namun ia menyangkalnya.  
Hari ini sepulang kantor Jaejoong menyempatkan waktu menjemput Boa di butik. Ia bermaksud mengajak kekasihnya menonton dan makan malam –berkencan–mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya terutama semenjak kedatangan beruang terdampar itu.  
"_Oppa_~ kau sudah datang? " ia diberi sambutan senyuman hangat dari kekasihnya.  
"Eum~"  
Kekasihnya makin bersemu ketika ia mengecup dahi kekasihnya di depan beberapa karyawannya. Ekspresi Boa membuatnya terkikik –manis.

Jaejoong duduk sofa empuk menunggu Boa yang sedang bersiap. Kekasihnya merupakan salah satu desginer yang cukup terkenal, butik yang ia kelola sudan memiliki tiga cabang di Seoul. Semuanya itu berkat hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari ayahnya. Ia benar-benar gadis mandiri. Terkadang Jaejoong merasa amat bersalah jika mengingat siapa dirinya yang dulu. Ia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan hati gadis itu karena dia adalah mantan pendosa yang sudah membuat kecewa orang-orang yang ia sayangi.  
"_Oppa_~ aku sudah siap."  
"Oh, _Kajja_~"  
Jaejoong dan Boa memilih menonton film horor –sebenarnya Boa yang memilih. Jaejoong hanya pasrah menerima nasibnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka –atau lebih tepatnya takut menonton film dengan genre semacam itu hanya saja ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai –_gentleman_.  
Keduanya duduk berdampingan dengan sekotak popcorn ukuran sedang dan minuman di tangan mereka masing-masing. Saat lampu sudah dimatikan dan layar mulai memutar tayangan film Jaejoong dikagetnya dengan bisikan yang begitu seduktif menyapa telinga sensitifnya.  
"Hai Boo!" seketika matanya melotot, dalam gelap ia masih bisa melihat seringaian dari lelaki berwajah kecil yang kini duduk manis disamping kirinya, sedangan disamping kanan Boa sedang serius mencermati setiap adegan yang terpampang dilayar bersar itu.  
_**Damn!**_ Kenapa beruang mesum ini bisa berada disini eoh~. Ia mencoba tak menghiraukan eksistensi Yunho disampingnya, sesekali ia menyedot minumannya dengan cepat tanda ia sedikit gugup.  
"Aku yakin kau sedang ketakutan BooJae sayang." Bisik Yunho –lagi dengan suara _husky_nya.  
-dan benar saja saat adegan hantu yang tiba-tiba keluar Yunho merasakan jemari tangannya digenggam seseorang dengan begitu erat, tangan mungil itu terasa sangat dingin dan sedikit bergetar. Ya, Jaejoong ketakutan sekarang, namun ia gengsi memperlihatkannya pada sang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
Saat film berakhir sebelum lampu bioskop dinyalakan Yunho buru-buru pergi. Ia tidak ingin kepergok adik iparnya.  
"Aku pergi dulu Boo~"  
**Cup~**  
Yunho berjalan mengendap dengan lengkungan lebar dibibir hatinya setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dipipi lelaki cantik yang duduk disebelahnya.

Sementara Jaejoong? Ia dengan wajah memerah –malu mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan di karenakan si hantu bodoh dan beruang sialan yang dengan tidak sopannya menodai pipi mulusnya. Ia segera menghapus jejak bibir beruang itu dengan menggosok pipinya dengan telapak tangan mulusnya. Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada Yunho Jae, namun lagi-lagi egonya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.  
"_Oppa_~ tadi seru sekali. Kau menyukainya?" Ucap Boa yang duduk manis disamping kemudi.  
"Ne, ceritanya seru." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang, seru apanya. Yang ada tadi ia ketakutan setengah mati untung ada Yunho disampingnya.  
Eh?  
Ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat sang kekasih berfikir apa kekasihnya kerasukan hantu yang tadi? Namun ia menepis pemikiran konyolnya.  
Mereka tiba direstoran Jepang langganan Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan Jepang dan Boa tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia juga menyukai makanan Jepang.  
Kalau bisa mengumpat Jaejoong ingin mengumpat sekarang! Kalian tahu kenapa?  
"Oh, itu bukankah Yunho _oppa_? Kebetulan sekali~ _oppa_ _kajja_ kita kesana." Ajak Boa ketika melihat Yunho duduk sendirian menanti makanannya.  
_**Damn!**_ Apa dia berkekuatan ninja, kenapa cepat sekali sampai disini dan –kenapa ia bisa membaca pikiranku? Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia sudah pasrah di 'seret' kekasihnya mendekati meja mantan kekasihnya.  
"Yun _oppa_~ kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, ini adalah restoran favorite Jae _oppa_, makanan disini sangat lezat."  
"Ini benar-benar kebetulan yang menyenangkan bukan, aku tidak menyangka bertemu disini? Kalian habis berkencan?" ucap Yunho basa-basi.  
"Kami habis nonton _oppa_~ sudah lama kami tidak melakukannya."  
Jaejoong tersenyum sinis, Yunho benar-benar penipu ulung.  
Kau juga sama Kim~ ckckck.  
Jaejoong menikmati makanannya dengan lahap mereka tidak banyak berbicara hanya menikmati makanan dengan tenang.  
"Jae _shamchonnie_~"  
Oh tidak, Jaejoong merasakan ada yang menarik-narik legan bajunya. Ia mendapati anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun sedang tersenyum kearahnya. –Park Junho anak sepupunya.  
"Hai, Junnie kau bersama siapa _eoh_?" sapa Jaejoong lembut.  
"Yaish Junnie, kenapa kau berlari begitu saja meninggalkan daddy –eh? Jae? Kau disini?"  
"Yunho? k-kau juga disini?" lelaki berwajah tampan berdahi sedikit lebar itu tersentak kaget melihat Yunho duduk manis diantara Boa dan Jaejoong.  
"Yoochun _oppa_ kau mengenal kakakku?" nada suara kebingungan Boa bisa saja membuat petaka untuk Jaejoong.  
Yoochun masih memasang wajah _pabbo_nya sepertinya ia salah bicara.  
"Yoochun _hyung_ bertemu Yunho disalah satu acara perusahaan, aku mengenalkannya begitulah~" jawab Jaejoong cepat.  
"Ah, iya benar begitu aku baru saja bertemu Yunho beberapa hari yang lalu."  
"Hai _hyung_, apa kabar?" tanya Yunho basa basi.  
"Daddy bukannya paman itu yang ada difoto bersama Jae~mph."  
"Maafkan Junnie, dia suka bicara yang tidak-tidak, silahkan lanjutkan makanannya." Merasa anaknya akan berbuat onar Yoochun segera menutup mulut putranya dengan sayang lalu permisi membawa junho menjauh dari mereka.  
Boa mengangguk bingung, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Namun ia tidak tahu apa.  
**Huuuh~**  
Jaejoong menghela nafas lega satu lagi masalah terselesaikan . Park Yoochun sepupunya memang megenal Yunho. Dulu ia pernah mengenalkan Yunho sebagai kekasihnya saat kakak sepupunya itu berlibur ke Tokyo.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Boa pulang Jaejoong berencana menemui Yunho. Kalau sampai saat ini ia mendiamkan Yunho yang berbuat sesuka hatinya kali ini ia ingin lebih tegas.  
Jaejoong memasuki apartemen Yunho tanpa permisi setelah tuan rumah membukakan pintu ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan Yunho yang hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggang dengan rambut basahnya –Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.  
"Duduklah aku berganti baju dulu."  
Jaejoong hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya mendapati pemandangan didepannya. Tubuh lelaki didepannya tampak semakin matang dengan otot _sixpack_nya yang terbentuk sempurnya, bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dari rambut basahnya menambah kesan –sexy. _**Damn!**_ Ia segera menggelengkan kepala menepis pikiran konyolnya dan mengendalikan dirinya.  
"Tidak perlu, aku kesini hanya ingin memperingatkannmu untuk tidak lagi bersikap kekanakkan dan menganggu hubunganku dengan Boa, aku akan segera melamarnya jadi jangan berbuat macam-macam." Tegas Jaejoong.  
**Hahahaha~**  
Yunho tergelak, ia tahu Jaejoong adalah lelaki normal –kecuali terhadap dirinya. Namun tetap saja ia sangsi kalau lelaki bermata bulat itu dapat membahagiakan adik tirinya. Ia sangat yakin Jaejoong masih menyisakan sebagian hatinya untuknya.  
"Kau, terlalu percaya diri Jae. Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan kembali kekasihku." Jawab Yunho sambil mendekat pada Jaejoong yang terduduk di sofa.  
Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang menghindari tatapan menusuk dari mantan kekasihnya itu.  
"Sebenarnya apa maumu Jung." Tanyanya waspada.  
"Aku hanya ingin mengambil **milikku** kembali Boo."  
Yunho makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan ~

**Chup~**  
Hanya sekilas –tidak lebih dari dua detik bibir hati itu menempel di bibir cherry Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Yunho kebelakang dan menamparnya.  
**Plak~**  
"_**You Jerk**_ Jung Yunho~ kita sudah berakhir dan kau harus menerima itu." Jaejoong meniggalkan Yunho dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.  
Yunho duduk termenung memeganggi pipinya yang baru saja mendapatkan 'sentuhan' sayang dari BooJaenya. Ini tidak lebih sakit dari waktu itu. Saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba meminta putus dan meninggalkannya tanpa jejak.

.

.

_**Flashback **_

_**5 Years Ago**_

_**************_  
Lelaki berkacamata hitam itu mengembangakan senyumnya ketika menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Haneda, Tokyo. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan _summer course_nya di Belanda selama tiga minggu. _Jet lag_ yang ia rasakan kini menghilang mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia berjalan menuju antrian bagasi, setelah mendapatkan sebuah koper dan beberapa bungkusan miliknya matanya menjelajah diantara kerumunan orang yang menanti di ruang penjemputan. Manik musangnya menemukan kekasihnya berdiri membelakanginya –ia tahu walaupun hanya melihatnya dari belakang, karena ia benar-benar mengetahui sosok itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.  
**Greep~**  
Ia memeluk sosok kekasihnya dari belakang, membuat sosok menawan itu sedikit tersentak.  
"_Tadaima_, BooJae~ aku merindukannmu." Yunho menbalikkan badan kekasihnya hingga mengadapnya. Ia bahagia sekali disambut senyuman menawan kekasihnya.  
"_Okaeri_, Bear." Kim Jaejoong sosok menawan tersebut memberikan pelukan selamat datang pada kekasihnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama mereka segera meninggalkan bandara menuju apartemen yang mereka tinggali berdua sejak tiga tahun lalu –tepatnya saat mereka memasuki bangku kuliah di Tokyo University.  
Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho lebih banyak berbicara menceritakan berbagai pengalamannya selama di Amsterdam sementara Jaejoong tampak lebih diam, ia fokus menyetir. Yunho sedikit mengerutkan kening dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang tidak seperti biasa, senyum itu masih sama tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pancaran matanya. Yunho lebih memilih diam, ia tahu Jaejoong akan bercerita sendiri jika sudah waktunya. Hubungan mereka yang memang sudah terjalin hampir enam tahun membuat mereka saling mengenal luar dalam, saling mengerti dan memahami. Jika Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin bercerita tentang masalahnya maka Yunho akan diam dan hanya akan tetap memberikan dukungan apapun yang terjadi begitu juga sebaliknya. Tanpa banyak kata mereka bisa membaca situasi satu sama lain.  
"Yunnie, mandi dan istirahatlah aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kita." Jaejoong menggiring Yunho kekamar mereka,  
"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja hmm?" goda Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya..  
"_**Baka!**_ Cepat mandi, atau tidak ada jatah untuk nanti malam?" ancam Jaejoong sengit.  
"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Seketika Yunho dengan semangat melesat kekamar mandi setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan dari kekasihnya.  
"_**Pervert!**_" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
Ia segera menuju dapur untuk meracik beberapa bahan yang ia butuhkan. Tadi pagi ia menyempatkan diri untuk memenuhi kulkas, ia berencana membuat dadar gulung mayonese dan beberapa makanan khas Korea kesukaan kekasihnya. Malam ini ia ingin menjadi malam yang paling special dalam hidupnya karena hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.  
Yunho sudah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya yang seperti biasa memakan waktu yang sangat lama, bahkan Jaejoong sendiri sudah membersihkan dirinya memakai kamar mandi yang berada di didekat dapur. Jaejoong menunjukkan penampilan terbaiknya malam ini, kaos v-neck pas badan dan celana pendek selutut ditambah rambut almondnya yang kini sedikit panjang, bibir merah cherrynya yang begitu sekduktif dan adiktif duduk cantik di meja persegi empat yang berada di _living room _dengan karpet bulu tebal sebagai alasnya dengan berbagai macam menu makanan yang tersaji apik dihadapannya. Ia tinggal menunggu Yunho keluar dari kamar.  
"Whoa, kau masak banyak sekali sayang, apa kita berdua bisa menghabiskannya?" Yunho yang sudah berpakaian santai segera mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Jaejoong.  
"Kau harus menghabiskannya Yunnie, anggap saja sebagai penyambutan hehehe." Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Yunho mengangguk dan segera mengambil mangkuk nasinya, ia makan dengan sangat lahap keduanya sesekali saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Yunho merasa sangat special sekali malam ini Jaejoong memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan begitu perhatian ia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya setengah mati ketika ia berada di Amsterdam. Hanya tiga minggu namun benar-benar terasa seperti seabad meskipun mereka tetap berkomunikasi lewat email tetap saja Yunho membutuhkan keberadaan Jaejoong secara fisik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya akan berjalan tanpa Jaejoong berada di sisinya.  
Ia terkikik geli melihat pipi Jaejoong yang memerah setelah meninum beberapa gelas wine special yang ia bawa dari Belanda. Jaejoong mulai meracau lucu, tingkahnya saat mabuk berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.  
"Yunnie~ bawa aku ke kamar!" rengek Jaejoong manja. Dengan sigap Yunho membopong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya kedalam kamar.  
Yunho membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya di ranjang _king size_ yang telah menemani mereka selama bertahun-tahun menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta dua sejoli itu. Jaejoong masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya dileher Yunho, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai menciumin bibir hati yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman yang dalam, panas dan menuntut. Mengalir dengan ritme teratur seolah tidak ada hari esok. Berusaha menghirup oksigen dengan rakus setelah ciuman panjang mereka, keduanya bertatapan lama, sorot mata itu membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh kekasihnya. Namun ia masih enggan untuk bertanya, ia akan menunggu sampai Jaejoong berbicara.  
"Aku, merindukannmu Bear." Bisik Jaejoong lembut sembari mencuri kecupan dari bibir hati didepannya.  
"Sentuh aku~" bisik Jaejoong –lagi kali ini dengan suara rendahnya yang begitu seduktif membuat Yunho mengerang. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa kerinduannya akan menyentuh kekasihnya tak terbendung lagi.  
Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya. Sepanjang malam, kamar berukuran empat kali empat meter itu dipenuhi dengan lenguhan dan erangan kenikmatan –yang menggema memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya –mungkin.  
Jaejoong terbangun lebih dulu ia menatap miris jam yang tergantung di dinding, pukul enam pagi dan itu artinya tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa untuknya. Ia sejenak memandangi lelaki yang kini terlelap disampingnya. Ia ingin merekamnya dalam memorinya. Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya adalah bagian dari kisah hidupnya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia melihat wajah kecil itu terlelap disampingnya. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang berusaha menepis rasa perih dibagian bawahnya akibat aktivitasnya semalam. Menurutnya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi ia rasakan.  
Setelah membersihkan diri ia segera berpakaian dan tak lupa mengambil sebuah koper yang ia simpan disudut lemari. Ia tidak membawa semuanya hanya boneka gajah pemberian ummanya dan beberapa pakaian yang ia perlukan.

Sepasang mata musang itu mengerjab, tangan kirinya meraba-raba mendapati tempat kosong disebelahnya tidak lagi hangat.  
"Joongie?" teriaknya parau memanggil nama kekasihnya. Ia masih enggan bangkit. Senyumnya terkembang mendapati kekasihnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk melilit dipinggang rampingnya. Yunho berniat memejamkan matanya kembali jika saja sebuah koper yang berada di sudut kamarnya tidak menarik atensinya. Ia yakin koper itu bukan miliknya.  
"Joongie? Kau mau kemana?" Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang berganti pakaian dengan sedikit terburu ia mempercepat mengancingkan bajunya menghadap Yunho.  
"Aku ingin kita putus, aku rasa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi hiduplah dengan baik, dan berhenti mencintaiku, aku pergi!" Ucap Jaejoong datar. Ia segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan menyeret kopernya keluar apartemen mereka.  
Sementara Yunho yang baru terbangun dari mimpi indahnya masih ternganga mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan kekasihnya tuturkan. _**Oh Shit!**_ Bahkan ia belum sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia sudah berlari sampai pintu keluar namun mengurungkan niatnya segera kembali kekamar untuk menyambar boksernya yang tergeletak tercecer dilantai.  
"Kim Jaejoong!" ia berteriak sepanjang lorong apartemen tidak peduli mendapatkan protes dari tetangga sebelah. Ia semakin mengumpat manakala lift tidak kunjung terbuka. Ia bergegas berlari menuju tangga darurat. Orang yang sedang diselimuti amarah memang tidak dapat berpikir jernih, kau tau Jung apartemenmu di lantai 11, dan kau memilih menuruni tangga? Bodoh~  
Yunho sudah tidak mendapati mobil Jaejoong terparkir di basement setelah ia sekuat tenaga menuruni beratus-ratus anak tangga.  
"Kim Jaejoong kembali!" ia berteriak gila seperti orang kesetanan. Lama ia melakukan itu hingga ia sempat dibawa petugas keamanan kembali ke kamarnya karena mengganggu kenyamanan penghuni yang lain.  
Changmin yang memang sebenarnya diutus Jaejoong mendatangi Yunho dan memastikan Yunho tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Tepat seminggu setelah kepergian Jaejoong yang entah kemanaYunho masih seperti mayat hidup. Namun saat itu kesehatan ayahnya lebih penting. Yunho harus membagi pikirannya untuk sementara waktu karena tiba-tiba ayahnya masuk rumah sakit terkena infeksi lambung kronis dan disaat itu juga kondisi perusahaan sedang drop sehingga Yunho harus menghendle semuanya.  
Untuk sementara saja pikirannya tidak dipenuhi oleh Kim Jaejoong –hanya sementara.

*******  
**-Flashback End**

.

.

.  
Yunho masih memandangi Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menyantap eskrimnya dengan lahap didepannya, baru saja mereka berdua berhasil melakukan negoisasi dengan perusahaan besar. Mereka berdua diutus secara langsung oleh presdir Kwon. Beruntung mereka berdua berhasil mendapatkan tander bernilai milyaran won itu. Untuk merayakannya Jaejoong mentraktir Yunho disebuah kedai eskrim langganan Jaejoong. Sekarang siapa yang kekanakan eoh? Pikir Yunho. Yunho memang tidak berhenti terus menerus mencari perhatian Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong terlalu membentengi dirinya walaupun terkadang ia sempat –hampir termakan dengan bujuk rayu beruang mesum itu, namun sejauh ini Jaejoong masih selamat –ya benar sejauh ini dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya.  
"Berhenti menatapku dengan wajah mesummu itu Jung!" desis Jaejoong.  
"Cara makanmu tidak berubah Boo, kau begitu menggoda~" jawab Yunho sambil mengerlingkan mata musangnya.  
"YA!" Jaejoong sudah akan mengomel jika saja ia tidak menyadari mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung yang lain.  
"Kau begitu manis saat sedang marah."  
Jaejoong hanya melotot mendengar penuturan Yunho.  
Selesai mentraktir Yunho Jaejoong mampir kesebuah _jewelry_ _shop_ terkemuka.  
Ia menyerahkan selembar kuitansi yang membuat pelayan toko tersenyum lalu mengambilkan pesanan Jaejoong.  
"Silahkan tuan ini pesanan anda silahkan diperiksa dulu untuk ukurannya."  
Ia memandanginya dua buah cincin _cartier_ dengan model yang sederhana namun tetap elegan, kekasihnya memang tidak seperti para sosialita lainnya yang senang akan barang-barang serba mencolok.  
"Terimakasih, aku sangat menyukainya." Ucapnya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan toko itu.  
Beberapa menit setelahnya lelaki berparas tegas memasuki toko yang barusan dikunjungi Jaejoong.  
Sama seperti Jaejoong lelaki itu –Yunho menyerahkan selembar kuitansi dan pelayan akan memberikan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna marun dengan sepasang cincin didalamnya kali ini disisi dalam sepasang cincin itu terukir nama **–YunJae-.**  
_Perfect_, Yunho memandangi kedua cincin itu dan tersenyum puas, meskipun orang yang akan ia lamar, akan segera melamar orang lain –adik tirinya.  
Tersenyum miris namun ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa –hanya untuk saat ini. Ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat.  
.

.

.

Jaejoong terus menerus berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia gugup malam ini tepat di pesta ulang tahun Tn. Kwon Jaejoong akan melamar kekasihnya didepan semua orang. Oh Tuhan ini pengalaman pertama baginya bagi ini jauh lebih mendebarkan daripada pertamakali ia bercinta dengan Yunho.  
**Plak~Plak~**  
Ia menampar kedua pipi mulusnya.  
Kau bodoh Kim, bisa-bisanya ia justru mengingat hal seperti itu saat ini.  
_**Oh My God~**_  
Ia ingin menjambak rambutnya namun urung ia lakukan –tidak ingin merusak tatanan rambutnya.  
"Kau gugup Boo?" Suara baritone yang barusan menyapa telinga Jaejoong hampir saja membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang.  
Karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya entah bagaimana ia lupa mengganti password apartemennya sehingga seringkali beruang mesum yang juga mantan kekasihnya itu seringkali keluar masuk apartemennya seenak hati –seperti saat ini.  
Jaejoong masih terus bergerak kesana-kemari sedikit lebih lama ia menggigit bibir bawahnya bibir plum itu dipastikan akan berdarah.  
"Berhentilah menggigit bibir bawahmu, atau **kuciumkausekaranng!**" ucap Yunho dengan cepat dan penuh penekanan.  
Jaejoong melotot. _**Hell!**_ Ia tidak mengijinkan Yunho berbuat tidak senonoh padanya lagi.  
Dengan segera ia menguasai dirinya, menyambar sebuak kotak beludru dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jas, ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan sedikit tergesa. Menyadari Yunho tidak mengikutinya ia mengentikan langkahnya.  
"Kenapa masih disitu Yun? Kita akan terlambat!" sembur Jaejoong.  
dengan langkah lunglai Yunho berjalan mengekori Jaejoong menuju basement.  
Sepanjang jalan keduanya terdiam satu sama lain, Jaejoong dengan kegugupannya dan Yunho dengan wajah sendunya. Jaejoong terus berkomat kamit berdoa semoga kali ini semuanya dilancarkan oleh Tuhan tanpa menyadari lelaki disampingnya memandanginya penuh dengan rasa sakit. 'Tahan Jung, ini belum saatnya!' bisik Yunho dalam hati dengan senyum kecutnya.  
Pertunangan Jaejoong memang tidak bisa dibilang mendadak karena mereka –Jaejoong dan keluarga Kwon –sudah merencanakanny sejak lama jauh sebelum kedatangan Yunho dua bulan lalu.  
.

.

.

Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobil Yunho dengan sedikit tergesa, tadi ia sempat terjebak macet dijalan. Yunho mengekor dibelakangnya. Pesta yang diadakan Tn. Kwon memang tidak di ballroom hotel yang megah hanya persta sederhana dihalaman belakang rumah dengan mengundang keluarga dekat dan rekan bisnis. Keluarga Kwon memang hidup sederhana, berbeda dengan keluarga borjuis lain yang selalu bergaya hidup mewah.  
Mata bulat Jaejoong tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya nampak cantik dengan dress putih panjangnya. Baru saja ia akan segera berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya namun-  
sesosok gadis cantik memeluknya denga tiba-tiba  
**Bruk~**  
"Joongie~ _oppa_, Bogoshippoyo~!"  
Jaejoong membulatkan kedua mata besarnya.  
Boa memandang shock melihat kekasihnya dipeluk gadis lain dengan begitu erat.  
Yunho yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Haiii chapter 3 datang~~  
iya jeje tuh galau dia punya kebribadian ganda(?) hahahha  
-ditendang jeje-  
yang nanya ibunya yunho aku sebut Ny. Kwon itu krn memang nikah sma ayahnya Boa Tn. kwon. kl ayahnya yunho kan Jung jihoon jadi yunho dpt marga Jung begitu ceritanya.  
terimakasih buat yang udah komen, fav, follow dan juga silent rider yang menyempatkan membaca cerita terharu *peluk Uchun #eh  
maaf jika masih terdapat typo yang bertebaran :D  
_**last but not least review please**_  
thankyou, arigato  
deep bow  
-ritsu- 


	4. Chapter 4

**Come Back to Me**

**.**

**.**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kwon Boa and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Drama little bit humor maybe

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T

**Warning!  
** **AU, OOC,** **Boy x Boy!**

**Don't Like Don't Read  
.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berwajah menawan itu nampak sangat mempesona dengan balutan _blazer_ berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih yang kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa sesekali melihat jam tangan _rolex_ yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya. Ia tidak mau terlambat untuk acara sepenting ini. Ia tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya nampak cantik dengan _dress_ putih panjangnya. Baru saja ia akan segera berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya namun-  
sesosok gadis cantik memeluknya denga tiba-tiba,  
**Bruk~**  
"Joongie~ _oppa_, _Bogoshippoyo_~!"  
Jaejoong membulatkan kedua mata besarnya.  
Boa memandang shock melihat kekasihnya dipeluk gadis lain dengan begitu erat.  
Yunho yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
Jaejoong tidak tahu siapa wanita yang sedang memelukknya namun terasa sangat tidak asing baginya.  
"Ya! Jung Ahra jangan memeluk calon suami orang sembarangan _eoh_." Suara Ny. Kwon menginterupsi keheningan sejenak.  
"Aish _umma_, aku kan hanya bercanda." Kekeh gadis yang diketahui sebagai putri bungsu Ny. Kwon.  
Jaejoong masih terdiam, jiwanya seolah melayang entah kemana. Tuhan, apalagi ini belum juga ia membereskan beruang mesum yang satu ini, kini satu lagi yang harus ia bereskan adik sang beruang –Jung Ahra.  
Boa segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengapit lengan calon suaminya mesra. Ia sedikit gusar denga kelakuan adik tirinya.  
"_Oppa_, _mianhe_ aku hanya terlalu senang Boa _eonnie_ menceritakan kalau _oppa_ sangat tampan jadi-"  
"Tunggu, Ahra-ah kenapa kau bisa langsung tahu kalau yang kau peluk Jaejoong _oppa_ _eoh_? Padahal aku belum pernah memperlihatkan fotonya padamu." Ucap Boa tidak habis pikir.  
**Huh?**  
Ahra kebingungan mencari alasan.  
"Aku yang bilang pada Ahra kalau Jaejoong datang bersamaku tadi." Sergah Yunho.  
Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merah menggodanya. Benar-benar mereka berdua sepertinya cocok menjadi aktor dan aktris papan atas.  
"Joongie,maafkan putri _umma_ _ne_, Ahra ayo kenalkan dirimu." Ucap Ny. Kwon menengahi

"_Anyeong_ Jaejoong _oppa_, aku Jung Ahra senang bertemu denganmu, kau sangat tampan." Ucap Ahra dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit menggoda.  
"Ah, hai Ahra-_ssi_ senang berkenalan denganmu, terimakasih atas pujiannya, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun minimmu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada rendah yang begitu menusuk.  
Ahra tersenyum masam, sedangkan Yunho menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbahak.  
"_Oppa_, _kajja_ kita masuk acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai." Boa yang tidak ingin kekasihnya semakin digoda oleh adik tirinya segera menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari situasi saat ini.  
Acara tiup lilin dan potong kue baru saja berlangsung dengan meriah. Kini terlihatlah lelaki berwajah menawan yang sedang berlutut dihadapan gadis cantik berambut hitam dengan _dress_ putih gadingnya.  
Diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari tamu yang hadir keduanya saling bertukar cincin.  
Sementara di sudut keramaian sepasang kakak beradik yang berbeda gender memasang muka masam melihat 'pertunjukan' yang baru saja terjadi.  
"_Oppa_, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mendapatkan Joongie _oppa_ kembali apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Ahra.  
"Ish, kenapa dia sekarang menjadi sok tampan seperti itu _eoh_? Aku lebih suka Joongie _oppa_ yang manis, dengan senyum tulusnya. Aku tidak mengenalinya lagi sekarang. _Oppa_ apa kau tidak merasa senyum Joongie _oppa_ terasa berbeda? Seperti eum~ dipaksakan?" tambahnya.  
"Ya! _Oppa_, kau tidak mendengarkanku?" kesal Ahra melihat Yunho hanya terdiam sambil memutar gelas _wine_nya yang isinya tinggal setengah.  
"Kupastikan Jaejoongku yang dulu akan kembali." Ucap Yunho singkat padat dan begitu meyakinkan. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ahra begitu saja menuju sepasang kekasih yang baru saja resmi bertunangan –ia bermaksud memberi selamat untuk keduanya.  
Ahra tersenyum simpul dengan jawaban kakaknya. Ia yakin _oppa_nya pasti bisa menepati janjinya.  
"Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua," Ucap Yunho. sambil memberikan pelukan pada Boa dan Jaejoong.  
"-tak ku sangka kau dapat melakukannya dengan baik Boo, tapi kupastikan ini tidak akan lama." Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong kemudian, membuat lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengepalkan jemari tangannya.  
"Terimakasih _oppa_, kau juga semoga dapat cepat menyusul kami." Jawab Boa bahagia.  
"Tentu saja, tinggal menunggu waktu." Ucap Yunho menyeringai.  
.

.

.  
Ia melemparkan _blezer_nya begitu saja pada sofa empuknya disusul tubuh lelahnya. Akhirnya satu momen telah berhasil ia lewati. Ia sangat bahagia tentu saja –ia baru saja melamar kekasih yang sudah dua tahun ini ia pacari, namun kebahagiaannya hancur seketika, ketika di otaknya melintas seringaian dua orang bermarga Jung yang dulu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.  
Jung Yunho mantan kekasihnya dan Jung Ahra adik manisnya yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa. Sepuluh tahun lalu ketika ia pertama berkenalan dengan Ahra ia adalah gadis cilik yang pendiam dan kesepian –salah satunya karena ia kekurangan kasih sayang ibunya. Ia sangat bersimpati pada Ahra karena ia juga merasakan nasib yang sama ibunya meninggal ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun dan setahun kemudian ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang. Oleh karena itu timbul keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menjaga gadis kecil itu dan membuatnya menjadi anak yang ceria –tanpa melupakan keberadaan beruang tampannya –saat itu. Bisa dibilang Ahra lebih dekat dengannya dari pada Yunho. Ayah mereka Tn. Jung, terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan bisnisnya –untuk melupakan kepedihannya berpisah dengan mantan istrinya. Dan mereka berdua lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama bibi Yukiko. Ahra langsung menyukai dirinya ketika Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya pada adiknya. Kim Jaejoong yang dulu adalah orang yang hangat, ceria dan selalu bersemangat, sehingga Ahra bisa menerima dirinya dengan mudah. Tak jarang Ahra sering bermanja padanya. Meminta jejoong mengajarinya belajar pelajaran sekolah, memasak dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Terkadang Yunho mencemburui adiknya, Jung Yunho memang tidak bisa berbagi –meskipun dengan adik kandungnya. Itulah sifat Yunho yang tidak Jaejoong sukai. Yunho tidak pernah berubah tetap egois, posesif dan pemaksa. Namun justru itulah yang ia rindukan dari sosok Yunho sampai saat ini.  
**Eh?  
Aish!**  
Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya kasar, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Berniat membersihkan diri dan segera terlelap. Kepalanya makin terasa berdenyut sakit jika memikirkan sosok musang itu.  
hampir pukul dua pagi namun sepasang doe kelamnya tak kunJung terpejam. Harusnya ia berbahagia saat ini, atau paling tidak pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok yang baru saja ia lamar beberapa jam lalu. Namun apa yang ia harapkan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya pikirannya ternyata bersesongkol dengan hatinya. Hatinya yang selama ini masih tersimpan satu nama –Jung Yunho.

.

.

.  
_**Flash Back  
5 Years Ago**_

*******  
Jaejoong baru saja mengantar kepergian kekasihnya menuju Belanda, dengan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa dibagian bawah tubuhnya, ia berjalan agak tergesa menuju mobilnya. Ia harus segera kembali ke apartemennya membereskan semua kekacauan yang disebabkan akfititas intim yang ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya semalam. Ia tak sempat membereskan apapun karena mereka berdua bangun kesiangan –dan Yunho hampir saja ketinggalan pesawatnya.  
Sepasang _doe eyes_nya membelalak, jangan ditanya, bisa saja ia terkena serangan jantung saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia menemukan ayahnya berdiri diruang tamu apartemennya dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa ia tebak. Harusnya ayahnya masih berada di China –ayahnya seorang diplomat yang sering bepergian keluar negeri. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan memberinya kejutan. Bahkan justru sebaliknya. Andaikan mereka semalam tidak melakukannnya dihampir setiap sudut ruangan mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkan diri dari kecurigaan ayahnya. Nyalinya menciut melihat orang yang begitu dihormatinya diam saja melihat kedatangannya. Jantungnya makin berdegup kencang tatkala mata doenya menemukan koleksi album fotonya bertebaran dilantai. Foto-foto dirinya dan Yunho yang cukup intim. Berusaha untuk terlihat biasa, ia mencoba mendekati ayahnya. "_Appa_~"  
**PLAKK!**  
Belum juga ia meneruskan kalimatnya, ia sudah mendapatkan tamparan yang begitu keras dipipi mulusnya. Saat itu juga ia menyadari –ayahnya telah mengetahui semuanya.  
"Jadi, ini yang kalian lakukan selama ini?"  
**PLAKK~**  
Kali ini pipi kiri Jaejoong yang menjadi sasarannya.  
"Apa, _appa_ pernah mengajarimu menjadi seorang pendosa Kim Jaejoong? Demi Tuhan kalian sesama lelaki." Teriak Tn. Kim sambil memegangi dada kirinya.  
"Kalian berdua menjijikkan –ugh~"  
Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya mendengar keluhan _appa_nya. Kalau saja ia tidak sigap menahan bobot tubuh ayahnya, mungkin ayahnya sudah tersungkur membentur lantai marmer yang keras.  
Jaejoong terus mendengungkan kata maaf, ia memegangi tangan ayahnya yang kini di berada di dalam ambulan menuju rumah sakit.  
Tn. Kim melepas masker oksigennya dengan tangan kirinya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.  
"Joongie hi-hiduplah dengan baik, -da-dan jangan kecewakan kami."  
Itulah kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir ayahnya sebelum beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.  
Hidup Jaejoong serasa runtuh saat itu juga.  
.

.

.

Ia termenung menatapi kedua pusara yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan kedua mata yang terlihat begitu sembab dan lelehan airmata yang telah mengering. Kini ia sendirian di dunia ini. Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya selamanya. Sepuluh tahun lalu ibunya meninggal karena kanker darah, dan baru saja ayahnya menyusul ibunya. Kali ini sepenuhnya ia menyadari ayahnya meninggal karena kesalahannya. Ingin rasanya ia ikut menyusul kedua orang tuanya, untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya namun logikanya masih berpikir untuk tidak menjadi pengecut. Ia memutuskan untuk berada di Seoul beberapa saat hingga pikirannya sedikit tenang. Ya, Tn. Kim dimakamkan di seoul bersebelahan dengan makam mendiang istrinya. Banyak hal yang harus Jaejoong pikirnkan, tentang rasa bersalah yang seakan membunuhnya perlahan, tentang cintanya dan masa depannya tanpa Yunho-nya.  
ia mencintai Yunho, namun ia tidak sanggup memikirkan bahwa cintanya terhadap Yunho lah yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Bahwa cintanya terhadap Yunho lah yang telah membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu. Ia ingin menyesalinya, namun yang selama ini ia rasakan saat bersama Yunho terlalu menyesakkan untuk disesali. Semuanya begitu indah hingga membuat ia terlena, dan melupakan kodrat yang seharusnya.

.

.  
Sekembalinya ke Jepang Jaejoong menemui Changmin dirumahnya. Changmin baru saja kembali dari mengunJungi neneknya yang berada di Hokaido. Berbeda dari dirinya dan Yunho yang asli keturunan Korea, Ibu Changmin adalah orang Jepang.  
"Changmin-ah~" ia menubruk tubuh tinggi besar yang berada dihadapannya.  
"_Hyung_?" Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengerutkan kening. Jaejoong tiba-tiba datang padanya dan menangis histeris dihadapannya. Pertama kalinya sejak ia mengenal Jaejoong ia melihat sahabat yang ia sayangi begitu terpuruk seperti saat ini. Setelah beberapa lama menumpahkan air matanya ia akhirnya menceritakan semuanya –tidak sanggup memendam semuanya sendirian. Ia percaya Changmin bisa menjaga rahasianya.  
Hati Changmin melencos mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Dua-duanya adalah sosok kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Awalnya ia sempat kaget dengan ketidak 'normal'an keduanya. Namun melihat keduanya saling berbagi ketulusan membuatnya tersenyum. Ia bisa menerimanya, menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Semua orang berhak jatuh cinta. Begitu juga kedua kakaknya –Yunho dan Jaejoong.  
Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, hanya pelukan hangatlah yang ia bisa berikan pada Jaejoong sekarang. Melihat Jaejoong begitu hancur membuatnya sedih, ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Yunho nantinya.  
"Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu _hyung_, dan berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua." Changmin memandangi Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas diranjangnya setelah lelah menangis. Begitu menyedihkan. Kantung matanya terlihat begitu jelas, tubuhnya tampak lebih kurus dari terakhir yang ia lihat. Ingin rasanya ia terbang ke Belanda dan menyeret Yunho kembali ke Jepang, namun ia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana. Jaejoong perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia mengelus surai almond Jaejoong, membernarkan letak selimutnya. Sejenak ia memandangi _handphone_nya, ada beberapa email masuk dari Yunho yang belum sempat ia balas. Yunho menanyakan kabar Jaejoong yang sulit dihubungi.

.

.  
**To: Yunho **_**Hyung**_**  
From: Max Changmin**  
_Hyung, Jae hyung kehilangan ponselnya saat dibandara waktu itu. Jae hyung baik-baik saja, kami baru saja pulang dari pantai ia menghabiskan satu buah semangka utuh sendirian, sekarang ia kelelahan dan tertidur di kamarku.  
Jangan cemburu hyung, tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada kekasihmu. Aku ini masih normal hahaha.  
_**-SEND**-

*******  
Ia berbohong.  
Ia merasa bersalah, namun ini demi kebaikan keduanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendapatkan balasan dari Yunho.

**To: Changmin  
From : Yunho  
**_Ya, Changmin-ah aku percaya padamu. Jaga dia untukku, kau tahu kan dia segalanya untukku. Katakan aku merindukannya. Katakan juga aku semakin mencintainya. Suruh _Joongie_ mengirim email padaku oke_

Ia tersenyum miris membaca balasan email dari Yunho.  
"_Hyung_, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk kalian?" bisik Changmin.  
"Apa begitu menyakitkan? Bahkan saat tidurpun kau mengeluarkan air mata." Tambahnya.

.

.  
Seminggu kemudian hari yang ia tunggu telah tiba. Keberadaan Changmin disampingnya membuat dirinya jauh lebih baik. Bersyukur Changmin tidak mendebat keputusannya. Ia menunggu kepulangan Yunho di bandara dengan senyuman yang terasa begitu getir. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Entah karena ia merindukan Yunho atau karena ia akan segera berpisah dari Yunho tidak lama lagi –ia tidak tahu.  
Jaejoong tersentak merasakan kedua buah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Tanpa ia menolehpun ia mengenalinya, aroma mint yang terbiasa ia hirup saat ia terjaga dan mendapati kekasihnya memeluknya dalam lelap.  
"_Tadaima_, BooJae~ aku merindukannmu." Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya menyambut kekasihnya –yang akan segera menjadi masa lalunya.  
"_Okaeri_, Bear."

Ia telah membuat keputusan. Ia harus mengakhiri semuanya.  
Katakanlah ia egois, dengan tidak memikirkan perasaaan Yunho. Namun jika berharap Yunho melepaskannya saat ia mengungkapkan segalanya –itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Lagipula Ia tidak ingin Yunho dibebani rasa bersalah sepertinya. Biarlah nantinya Yunho membencinya.  
Menghilang dari kehidupan orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya adalah pilihannya. Ia sudah siap dengan segala resikonya.

*******  
_**Flash Back End**_  
.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kepedihan itu ia kembali mengeluarkan air mata dalam tidurnya. Ia begitu tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak bisa memberikan harapan apapun pada Yunho, namun ia juga ragu –ragu bahwa ia dapat membahagiakan Boa dengan sepenuh hatinya. Terhadap Boa sering sekali ia merasa bersalah. Gadis itu begitu tulus padanya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat gadis itu kecewa karenanya. Ia ingin membuat gadis itu bahagia melebihi apapun, hanya saja sampai saat ini ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya.  
Ia akhirnya terlelap dengan segudang pertanyaan dan keraguan yang belum bisa ia jawab.  
Jaejoong bergerak gelisah, matanya masih enggan terbuka namun ia merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering dan memerlukan air minum. Ia memandang jam yang tergantung dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00 KST. Dengan malas ia menyibak selimutnya melangkah lunglai menuju dapurnya. Matanya masih enggan membuka lebar, jemari mulusnya meraba-raba pintu kulkas mencari botol air mineral kemudian meneguknya tergesa.  
"Selamat pagi _oppa_~"  
"_Good morning_ Boo~"  
**HUH?**  
Jaejoong hampir saja tersedak minuman setelah mendengar suara misterius yang menyapanya.  
Ia membelalakkan matanya meliat duo Jung duduk manis di kursi meja makannya lengkap dengan berbagai hidangan yang tersaji. Jangan lupakan senyum manis keduanya yang bisa saja membunuhnya perlahan.  
_**"MWOYAAA!"**_ lengking Jaejoong membuat kedua Jung bersaudara terkikik geli.  
Dengan sumpah serapah yang terus menerus ia gumamkan akhirnya dengan pasrah ia mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi. Kedua tamunya memang sangat tidak sopan. Ia tidak habis pikir kapan Ahra memasuki apartemennya dan menggunakan dapur tercintanya. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar bunyi perlatan dapur sama sekali –kau masih tertidur Kim. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Yunho yang suka seenakknya keluar masuk wilayah pribadinya namun ia tidak menduga sama sekali Ahra juga melakukan apa yang kakaknya lakukan. _Aigoo~_  
"_Oppa_, aku memasak nasi goreng _Kimchi_ kesukaanmu. Kau harus menghabiskannya."  
Jaejoong memandang ragu makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Memang sajiannya menarik tapi dia ragu dengan rasanya, ia paham betul betapa payahnya Ahra dalam soal dapur hingga dulu ia harus ekstra sabar mengajari gadis itu memasak.  
"Tenang saja Boo, ini tidak akan membuatmu sakit perut. Ahra yang sekarang sudah pandai memasak." Ucap Yunho seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong.  
"_Oppa_, kau meragukanku, Yunho _oppa_ saja memuji masakanku." Protes Ahra.  
Ah, kau benar Kim lima tahun sudah berlalu tentu saja banyak yang berubah. Jaejoong mencoba menyuap nasi goreng didepannya perlahan.  
Ia tersenyum, "_Arra_, _oppa_ percaya padamu. Ini lezat, terimakasih Ahra-chan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacak sedikit surai hitam Ahra. Ahra terkikik 'Ahra-chan' panggilan manis yang hanya Jaejoong yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Yunho merasakan hatinya kembali menghangat melihat senyum tulus Jaejoong untuk pertamakali setelah perpisahan mereka.  
setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka yang sedikit terlambat Yunho meninggalkan Ahra berdua di apartemen Jaejoong. Membiarkan mereka melepas rindu.  
"_Oppa_~ aku merindukanmu." Manja Ahra. Kemudian ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari Jaejoong. Keduanya duduk santai ruang tamu. Terhadap Yunho mungkin ia harus menjaga jarak, tapi tidak terhadap Ahra. Ia merindukan gadis kecilnya.  
"_Oppa_, juga merindukanmu." Ahra bukan lagi gadis kecilnya, ia terlihat semakin dewasa diusianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun.  
"Ya! Siapa yang mengajarimu memakai pakaian minim _eoh_? Bagaimana kalau ada lelaki hidung belang yang ingin menjahatimu? Aish." Omel Jaejoong yang baru menyadari saat ini Ahra hanya mengenakan mini _skirt_ dan dan _t-shirt_ merah muda.  
Melihat Jaejoong kembali mengomeli dirinya membuatnya ingin menangis.  
"_Oppa_~"  
"Yaish, kau masih saja cengeng. Ahra-chan jangan menjadi gadis cengeng atau kau akan mudah disakiti lelaki." Ucap Jaejoong melihat Ahra yang hampir menangis.  
"Tapi Changmin _oppa_ tidak pernah menyakitiku."  
"_Mwo_? Kau pacaran dengan tiang listrik itu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.  
Ahra hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan malu-malu.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu _oppa_ mengijinkan, Changmin lelaki yang baik. Aku merindukannya." Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya seketika saat mengingat kerinduannya pada sahabat baiknya itu.  
Hanya beberapa saat mereka bertemu namun berbagai ekspresi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan padanya membuat Ahra yakin, kakaknya tidak pernah berubah.  
"_Oppa_~ kau terlihat sangat tampan sekarang, aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan lebih tampan dari beruang gendut itu." Kali ini Jung Ahra menghina kakak kandungnya sendiri.  
"Tentu saja, _oppa_ ini laki-laki sudah sewajarnya kalau _oppa_ tampan." Bangga Jaejoong.  
"Aku merindukan _oppa_ku dengan rambut almondnya, terlihat manis dan can-tik." Celetuk Ahra  
"Ya, jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan." Gerutu Jaejoong.  
"_Oppa_, aku menyebutmu cantik bukan berarti menyamakanmu dengan perempuan, _oppa_ terlalu sesitif."  
"Ya!"  
Sepanjang pagi –menjelang siang itu mereka habiskan dengan mendebat hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting.  
Terhadap Ahra ia tidak merasakan kecanggungan sama sekali, ia merasa kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu –tanpa topeng. Dia memang meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi dimasa lalu tapi bukan berarti ia melupakannya, kecuali terhadap Yunho –mungkin.  
.

.

.

Kalau biasanya hari-hari Jaejoong selalu dipenuhi dengan eksistensi Yunho kali ini bertambah satu lagi. Kalau bukan Yunho pasti Ahra lah yang mengekorinya. Ahra memang menghabiskan libur kuliahnya di Korea, selain menemui _umma_nya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai ia juga mempunyai misi khusus. Menyatukan dua hati yang sebenarnya belum benar-benar terpisahkan –menurutnya.  
Kehadiran Ahra sedikit banyak membuat waktunya bersama Boa semakin berkurang. Ahra seringkali merengkek padanya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan sehabis pulang kerja. Ia tidak bisa menolaknnya. Ditambah Boa sedang sibuk mempersiapkan gelaran _fashion show_ musim panasnya sedangkan dirinya masih berkutat dengan rutinitas kantor. Sela-sela waktu kosongnya lebih banyak ia habiskan dengan Ahra –dan juga Yunho, karena ia tidak ingin merusak konsentrasi Boa.  
Begitu keduanya memiliki jadwal kosong Jaejoong merencanakan liburan berdua ke pulau Jeju. Hanya berdua, ia tidak memberitahu siapapun soal ini. Bahkan Boa sendiri ia beritahu secara mendadak.  
Saat ini kedua sejoli itu duduk manis di _waiting room_, beberapa menit lagi pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan segera datang.  
"_Oppa_~ aku senang sekali akhirnya kita punya waktu berdua, aku benar-benar merindukan waktu berdua saja denganmu." Ucap Boa.  
"_Nado, baby_~" Jaejoong mengecup sekilas puncak kepala kekasihnya.  
Boa mendunduk malu diperlakukan manis oleh kekasihnya di depan umum. Tapi ia menikmatinya, sedikit menepis keraguan akan perasaan Jaejoong terhadapnya.  
Kini keduanya duduk manis didalam pesawat. Keduanya menikmati perjalanan singkatnya dengan saling berbagi kemesraan. Boa menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong, sebaliknya jemari Jaejoong menggenggam jemari mungil kekasihnya.  
Turun dari pesawat mereka segera menuju hotel, siang ini Jaejoong ada janji menemui Kim junsu –rekan kerjanya yang posisinya digantikan oleh Yunho. Ia ada sedikit urusan perkerjaan.  
Keduanya menuju resepsionis untuk meminta kunci kamar yang telah Jaejoong pesan sebelumnya.  
"Joongie _oppa_~"  
Jaejoong menengokkan kepalanya kesamping, kedua bola matanya membulat.  
Oh tidak! Ia merasa liburan berdua dengan kekasihnya tidak akan sukses.  
Lihat saja, kedua Jung bersaudara yang entah darimana mereka datang kini tersenyum manis –menyeringai terhadapnya.  
.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Haiii, chap 4 hadirrr...  
terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav dan follow, buat silent reader yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan saya...  
err adegan Jeje ngelamar Boa aku bikin secara implisit soalnya aku bingung mau nulisnya gmn, bayangin jeje ngelamar cewe itu susah, hehehe  
semoga tidak mengecewakan,  
**sorry for typos  
last but not least,  
mind to review?  
thankyou ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Come Back to Me**

**.**

**.**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kwon Boa and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Drama little bit humor maybe

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T

**Warning!  
** **AU, OOC,** **Boy x Boy!**

**Don't Like Don't Read  
.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Turun dari pesawat Jaejoong langsung memesan taksi untuk menuju hotel yang telah ia pesan jauh-jauh hari. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di hotel –kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Mereka berdua menuju resepsionis untuk meminta kunci kamar yang telah Jaejoong pesan sebelumnya.  
"Joongie _oppa_~" sosok gadis cantik berjalan menuju ke arahnya.  
Jaejoong menengokkan kepalanya kesamping, kedua bola matanya membulat.  
Oh tidak! Ia merasa liburan berdua dengan kekasihnya tidak akan sukses.  
Lihat saja, kedua Jung bersaudara yang entah darimana mereka datang kini tersenyum manis –menyeringai terhadapnya.

Ahra langsung menggandeng lengan Jaejoong dengan manja tak mempedulikan Boa dan Yunho yang mengeluarkan _death glare_ kearah gadis itu.

"_Oppa_ sedang apa disini? Bukankah _oppa_ sedang sibuk?" tanya Ahra –tidak tahu diri.  
"_Oppa_, aku ingin cepat istirahat." Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Ahra sudah lebih dulu Boa memotong. Ia merasa cemburu terhadap Ahra. Menurutnya adik tirinya yang baru saja ia kenal itu mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap kekasihnya. "Ahra, lepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.  
**Huh?**  
Ahra merasa kesal jika didepan Boa Jaejoong bersikap dingin padanya. Dasar, sok _gentleman_, gerutu Ahra.  
Belum lagi dirinya bisa berdamai dengan kehadiran Jung bersaudara kini ia dibuat kesal dengan resepsionis yang mengatakan bahwa namanya tidak tercantum dalam daftar pemesan kamar. Dan sekarng semua kamar di hotel ini sudah _full _Boo_king_.  
"_Oppa_~ dari pada pindah hotel kalian berdua bisa memakai kamar kami, kebetulan kami beruntung mendapatkan _president suit_ yang menghadap langsung ke laut, bagaimana? _Eonnie_ apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita berbagi kamar? Tenang saja _eonnie_ kamarku dengan _double bed_. Jae _oppa_ kau tidak keberatan kan sekamar dengan Yunho _oppa_ kalian kan sama-sama laki-laki aku pikir bukan masalah, Bagaimana?" tawar Ahra panjang lebar.  
"Kau benar jae, musim libur seperti ini biasanya hotel dan penginapan sudah penuh kalau tidak memesan jauh-jauh hari." Kini giliran Yunho yang mengeluarkan bujuk rayunya.  
Boa tampak berfikir, mungkin kalau ia sekamar dengan Ahra ia bisa mencegah gadis itu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menganggu kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia ingin tahu sejauh mana hubungan mereka bertiga, ya bertiga. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu diantara kedua saudara tidak sedarahnya dan calon suaminya.  
"_Oppa_~" rengek Boa manja, biasanya kalau ia memohon bak anak kucing minta dipungut, Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata tidak untuknya.

**Hah~**  
Ia menghela nafas, benar-benar kedua Jung itu memang sudah merencanakan semuanya.  
Mau tidak mau Jaejoong mengiyakan tawaran Ahra karena hotel ini adalah hotel baru yang sangat Boa idam-idamkan sebagai tempat menginap ketika mengunJungi pulau jeju.  
"_Arraso_, kita berbagi kamar saja kalau begitu." Pasrah Jaejoong akhirnya.  
Baiklah, kali ini Jaejoong akan mengikuti alur permainan duo Jung yang kini tersenyum –menyeringai padanya –lagi.  
Kalian menang kali ini. Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.  
_Bell boy_ kemudian membantu membawa kopernya dan Boa menuju kamar Ahra. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Boa begitu bahagia memasuki kamarnya bersama Ahra. Boa suka sekali dengan pemandangan laut yang bisa dilihat dari jendela kaca lebar yang berada disisi kiri kamar. Dibelakangnya terdapat kolam renang pribadi yang cukup luas dan dalam. Seperti yang Ahra bilang terdapat dua tempat tidur didalamnya. Setelah memastikan Boa merasa betah dengan kamarnya ia menuju kamar Yunho.  
Namun sial baginya kamar yang akan ia –dan Yunho tempati jauh berbeda dengan Ahra. Tidak ada kaca tembus pandang, dan tidak ada dua ranjang _single_, yang ada satu ranjang _king size_ dan mini bar di sudut ruangan._** Geez**_ Yunho memang sengaja melakukannya.  
"Aku sudah lama menantikan ini Boo –merindukan hembusan nafas dan aroma tubuhmu yang menguar saat kita tidur satu ranjang." Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong dengan suara _husky_nya yang terdengar begitu menggoda. _**Shit!**_ Yunho memang brengsek! Umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.  
"Jangan berharap berlebihan Jung, kita akan sekamar tapi tidak tidur seranjang, _**Big No!**_ Lebih baik aku tidur disofa." Jawab Jaejoong  
Yunho semakin mendekat tak mengindahkan kata-kata yang meluncur dari cherry _lips _didepannya, membuat Jaejoong bergerak mundur dan–  
**BRUK~ **

-dia terjatuh diranjang empuk itu dengan tidak elitnya. Tanpa basa basi Yunho ikut menjatuhkan dirinya kemudian merangkak menuju tubuh Jaejoong. Baru saja Jaejoong ingin bangun namun tubuhnya dihalangi oleh tubuh kekar Yunho yang berhasil mengunci kedua telapak tangannya.  
"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana Boo." Bisik Yunho. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, sepasang mata musang Yunho menatap tajam doe indah Jaejoong. Ia merasakan tatapan tajam musang itu begitu menyiratkan kerinduan dan harapan. Ia membuang mukanya kesamping menghindari tatapan tajam Yunho yang begitu mengintimidasi.  
"Aish, lepaskan aku beruang mesum!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman jemari Yunho pada pergelangan tangannya.  
"_**NO!**_ Aku begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini Joongie, hanya kita berdua **–kau dan aku**." Kekeuh Yunho.  
Entah darimana tiba-tiba terbersit ide bagaimana ia bisa mencari celah untuk keluar dari cengkraman si beruang madu itu.  
**KRAUK~**  
"**Arghh~** Boo,?!" Yunho mengerang keras karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menggigit daun telinganya. Melihat Yunho lengah Jaejoong memanfaatkan situasi untuk melepaskan dirinya.  
Yunho masih terus mengekori Jaejoong –yang sedang membereskan kopernya –kesana-kemari sambil memegangi daun telinganya yang memerah.  
"Aku bisa mematahkan kakimu jika kau berbuat macam-macam padaku Jung." Tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Yunho ia segera memilah pakaian yang sudah ia masukkan kedalam lemari –mengganti t-shirtnya dengan baju semi formal karena ia akan menemui Kim Junsu untuk urusan perusahaan. Yunho hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, kalau sudah seperti ini sifat kekanakannya akan muncul. Namun Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya. Setelah selesai berganti baju ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar tak mempedulikan Yunho yang merengkek meminta pertanggungjawabannya karena telinganya yang masih memerah. Ia sudah hampir terlambat untuk itu, ia paham junsu akan mengomel panjang lebar dengan lengkingan lumba-lumbanya kalau ia terlambat sedikit saja.

Yunho berguling kesana kemari di ranjang _king size_nya sembari menatapi foto lelaki berambut almond yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan pose tersenyum manis menghadap kamera. Lelaki itu pujaan hatinya –Kim Jaejoong, foto itu ia ambil saat mereka merayakan kelulusan SMA mereka. Ia merindukan masa-masa itu. Mengenang masa-masa indah membuatnya tersenyum namun seketika lengkungan bibirnya menjadi menghilang. Untuk beberapa waktu tertentu ia merasa ia tidak akan berhasil. Banyak hal yang harus ia bereskan satu persatu. Membuat keduanya bersatu kembali bukan sekedar membuat Jaejoong kembali padanya namun juga membereskan kerikil-kerikil kecil disekitar yang bisa saja mengganggu jalan mulus mereka nantinya.  
Cukup dengan pemikirannya, Yunho mengganti bajunya menjadi kaos oblong tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek ingin berjalan-jalan di cuaca yang masih sangat terik ia memutuskan menemui adiknya, ada beberpa hal yang harus ia pastikan pada Ahra.  
Ia memandang sebal Ahra yang tak mengacuhkannya –justru sibuk berteleponan dengan Changmin. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menghampiri Boa yang sedang memainkan kakinya dipinggir air –hanya sekedar berbasa basi.  
"Oh Hai _oppa_." Sapa Boa. Yunho tersenyum kecil dan ikut duduk dipinggir kolam disamping Boa. Baru saja ia ingin memulai percakapan ia dibuat kaget dengan teriakan Boa.  
**Pluk~**  
"_**Ommo**_, cincinku~" teriak Boa kaget.  
Lalu Boa meminta tolong pada Yunho untuk mengambilkan cincinnya karena Boa tidak bisa berenang. Yunho sempat ragu karena ia paham ia tidak bisa berenang, namun entah kenapa instingnya tidak bekerja tidak sesuai kehendak, tanpa sadar ia menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam itu. Susah payah ia berusaha menggapai cincin yang sudah terjatuh hingga dasar kolam. Sedikit lagi ia dapat meraih cincin itu dan sedikit lagi –kesadarannya akan menghilang.

Kim Jaejoong berjalan lunglai menuju hotel, setelah pertemuannya dengan Kim Junsu yang cukup lama karena ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi diperusahaan ia memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihnya. Menikmati sunset di tepi pantai bersama kekasih sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan otaknya sejenak, tidak dengan memikirkan masalah perusahaan terlebih duo Jung yang selalu mengganggunya. Tidak sempat berganti baju hanya menyingsingkan kemeja baby bluenya sebatas lengan dan membuka beberapa kancing teratasnya, ia terlalu malas untuk kembali kekamarnya –dan juga Yunho hanya untuk berganti baju. Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Boa –dan Ahra berkali-kali namun tidak ada sautan, beberapa saat kemudian ia mendapati Ahra terlihat panik.  
"_Oppa_, tolong Yunho _oppa_ dia-." Ahra terlihat panik dan dengan tergesa membawa Jaejoong ke kolam renang.  
"_Oppa_ Yunho bagaimana ini?" kali ini kekasihnya bersuara dengan tak kalah panik dari Ahra.  
"Yak, brengsek kau ingin mati ha?" Dengan tergesa Jaejoong melepas kedua sepatunya dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam renang.  
Susah payah ia membawa badan besar Yunho yang sudah tidak sadaran diri ketepian, telat sedikit saja mungkin Yunho tidak tertolong.  
Ahra dan Boa membantu Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Yunho ketepian kolam. Tanpa berfikir lagi Jaejoong memberikan beberapa kali nafas buatan pada Yunho kemudian menekan bagian dadanya –untuk mengeluarkan banyaknya air yang terminum.  
Beberapa kali usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.  
"Yak! Beurang bodoh kumohon bangunlah..." raung Jaejoong sambil terus memompa dada Yunho dan memberikan pernafasan buatan berulangkali.  
"Brengsek, setelah semua ini kau mau pergi begitu saja ong?" maki Jaejoong. Dalam keadaan panik seperti ini ia tidak memikirkan bahwa sosok gadis yang disampingnya mengerutkan dahi mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terus meluncur dari bibir cherrynya.  
**UHUK~~**  
Pertolongan pertama Jaejoong membuahkan hasil, Yunho membuka matanya dan memuntahkan air berkaporit yang memaksa masuk memenuhi tubuhnya.  
"_Oppa_, kau berhasil, terimakasih Tuhan." Teriak Ahra lega.  
Jaejoong ikut tersenyum lega.  
Entah Yunho bodoh atau apa ia justru tersenyum melihat Jaejoong basah kuyup dan terlihat panik dan meneriaki dirinya.  
"Apa yang kalu lakukan _baka_? Kau mau bunuh diri hah?" lengking Jaejoong kemudian.  
**UHUk~**  
Sepasang musang teduh itu beralih menatap sosok gadis mungil disamping Jaejoong.  
"Boa-ya ini cincinnya aku mendapatkannya." Yunho memberikan cincin tunangan Boa yang sedari tadi berada digenggaman jarinya.  
Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, ternyata kekasihnya sendirilah yang membuat mantan kekasihnya hampir mati tenggelam karena tidak bisa berenang. Tak habis pikir ia berteriak pada Boa.  
"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh orang yang tidak bisa berenang mengambil cincin bodoh itu." Teriak Jaejoong sambil mencengram pundak Boa.  
"_Oppa_~" Boa _shock_ untuk pertama kali selama ia mengenal Jaejoong ia berteriak padanya.  
Aish~ Jaejoong melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Menjambak rambutnya kasar –ia menyesal berteriak pada Boa.  
"_Oppa_ _mianhe_, aku tidak tahu kalau Yunho _oppa_ tidak bisa berenang." Sesal Boa –ia sudah hampir menangis.  
"Jangan meminta maaf padaku." Ucap Jaejoong dingin lalu meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja.  
Boa lalu menatap Yunho yang masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, ia sudah terduduk dibantu Ahra.  
"Yunho _oppa_, aku minta maaf, dan terimakasih" Sesal Boa.  
"_Gwenchana_, aku selalu lupa kalau aku tidak bisa berenang."  
"Terimakasih _oppa_."  
Memastikan Yunho sudah lebih baik Boa beranjak untuk mengejar Jaejoong.  
"Kau bodoh _oppa_, bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar mati eoh?" kini giliran Ahra yang berteriak padanya.  
"_Well_, adikku yang manis ini tidak akan membiarkan _oppa_nya mati sia-sia begitu saja kan? Lagipula keberuntungan berada dipihakku, joongie datang dan menyelamatkanku. Aku tahu dia masih peduli padaku." Jawab Yunho panjang lebar.  
"_MWO?_ Jangan bilang kau sengaja melakukannya?" geleng Ahra tidak percaya.  
"Gadis itu yang memaksaku, aku hanya bertaruh dengan keberuntunganku, dan kau lihat sekarang aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil memegangi bibir hatinya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir cherry Jaejoong. Bukannya menyesali tindakan bodohnya ia justru tersenyum layaknya idiot –cinta bisa membuat orang jenius menjadi idiot seketika, dan itu sepertinya berlaku untuk lelaki satu ini.  
"_**You, crazy guy!**_" kesal Ahra melihat Yunho justru tersenyum bahagia padahal ia tadi hampir kehilangan nafasnya.  
"_**Yes i am!**_" balas Yunho cuek, membuat Ahra semakin menggelengkan kepala –tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

Boa berlari keluar hotel menyusuri sepanjang pantai mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Akhirnya ia menemukkan kekasihnya menyediri di sudut pantai duduk diantara bebatuan besar. Ia tidak ingin berfikir bagaimana kekasihnya bisa begitu panik melihat Yunho hampir tenggelam atau bagaimana kekasihnya meneriakinya karena ialah yang memebuat Yunho menceburkan diri kekolam. Tidak untuk saat ini. Ketika rasa cintanya berubah menjadi keegoisan ia hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong berpaling darinya. Memberanikan diri ia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan isak tangisnya, beberapa saat Jaejoong hanya terdiam.  
ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, terlalu sibuk dengan de javu yang baru saja ia alami bahkan tidak sempat berpikir jernih –bahwa Boa akan menyadari ada sesuatu diantara dirinya dan Yunho.  
Mendengar isak tangis dari kekasihnya yang makin menjadi Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukkannya. Boa menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali disela isakannya.  
"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya meneriakkimu tadi." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.  
Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya.  
"_Oppa_~"  
"_Kka_, kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku masih ingin sendirian disini." Terdengar masih dingin. Boa masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ia masih tidak percaya kekasihnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya dalam beberapa jam. Ia semakin menyakini bahwa memang Jaejoong memiliki hubungan khusus dengan duo Jung itu.  
"Apa aku harus mengulanginya?" –lagi terdengar begitu datar namun menusuk.  
'Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi _oppa_.' Bisik Boa dalam hati sambil berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong tanpa sepatah katapun.  
Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di bebatuan besar, ia menutup matanya menggunakan sikunya, sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat sunset lagi. Pikirannya sedang kalut. Ia masih terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang menimpa Yunho tadi. Dulu Yunho juga pernah mengalaminya, saat Yunho dengan bodohnya tercebur kesungai karena mencari kalung berliontin gajah kesayangan milik Jaejoong –yang terjatuh saat mereka berdua bermain ditepi sungai. Meskipun Jaejoong mengaku merelakan liontin kesayangannya jatuh namun Yunho tahu pasti benda itu berharga untuk kekasihnya karena benda itu suda ia pakai sejak usia delapan tahun. Awalnya Yunho hanya mencari dipinggiran sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam, karena tidak hati-hati kakinya terpeleset, kepalanya sempat terbentur batu dan dia hampir saja terseret pusaran riam dekat air terjun. Untung saat itu Jaejoong menemukannya dan menolongnya, kemudian dibantu para guru –mereka mencari Yunho begitu mendapati Yunho menghilang dari tenda saat makan siang. Perkemahan musim semi saat mereka berada ditingkat dua sekolah menengah atas. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu seumur hidupnya. Yunho masuk rumah sakit selama tiga hari karena kepalanya mengalami gegar otak ringan. Kenangan itulah yang tadi membuat ia reflek menceburkan diri menolong Yunho, dan memakinya kemudian. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho untuk yang kedua kalinya.  
"Kau menyelamatkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya Boo, terimakasih." Ucap Yunho yang entah sejak kapan ikut merebahkan diri dibebatuan besar disebelah Jaejoong. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan–" jawabnya tak ambil pusing. Ia menertawai dirinya, sepertinya ia sedang berhalusinasi mendengar suara Yunho.

"–dan, aish, beruang bodoh kenapa suka sekali membuatmu khawatir ong?!" lanjut Jaejoong.  
"Kau takut kehilangan Yunho yang tampan ini kan? Aku juga Boo, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu." Suara baritone itu terdengar lagi, semakin nyata membuat Jaejoong membuka sepasang doe kelamnya. Dengan tampang innocentnya –Yunho menunjukkan aktingnya yang begitu luar biasa.  
Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong hampir terkena serangan jantung karena kehadiran Yunho yang selalu tiba-tiba.  
"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ong?" lengking Jaejoong. Wajahnya memerah entah karena marah atau malu, hanya Jaejoong yang tahu.  
"Tentu saja mencarimu."  
"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong dengan muka polosnya, yang begitu menggemaskan, membuat Yunho tergelak kemudian memperpendek jaraknya denga Boojaenya.  
Kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini kedua pasang mata itu bersiborok, kali ini lebih lama. Jaejoong tidak mampu menguasai dirinya, ia bagai tersedot kedalam keping musang lelaki tampan dihadapannya. Ia masih bergeming ketika wajah Yunho mulai mendekati wajahnya yang semakin merona –kali ini dengan jujur ia menyadari jantungnya berdegup kencang –karena Yunho. Ingin sekali ia mendorong Yunho menjauhi tubuhnya, akan tetapi sensor motoriknya menuju otaknya tidak bekerja, sehingga perintahnya putus ditengah jalan membuat tubuhnya hanya terdiam membiarkan Yunho semakin mendekatinya.  
Kedua telapak tangan Yunho menangkup pipi merona Jaejoong, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya mencari posisi yang pas untuk mendaratkan bibir hatinya.  
Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tidak sanggup lagi bertatapan dengan mata tajam itu.  
Untuk beberapa saat hanya menempel, Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibir atasnya saat Jaejoong hanya terdiam tidak membalasnya tetapi tidak juga menolak. Dengan lembut bibir hati itu menyesap bergantian bibir cherry merah yang selalu ia rindukan. Rasanya masih sama begitu manis dan memabukkan membuatnya terlena untuk melakukan lebih jauh. Ketika logikanya kembali bersenkongkol dengan hatinya Jaejoong mulai terbuai dengan sentuhan bibir Yunho, baru saja ia akan menggerakkan bibir atasnya untuk membalas ciuman Yunho namun bayangan ayahnya melintas dipikirannya. Saat itu juga dengan reflek ia mendorong keras tubuh Yunho. Membuat Yunho terJungkal kebelakang.  
**Arggh~**  
Yunho berteriak ketika merasakan telapak kakinya tertusuk karang.  
"_Ommo_, Yun kau tidak papa?" tanya Jaejoong panik  
"Ya! Kenapa kau mendorongku begitu saja Boo, aish liat kakiku berarah."  
"_Ommo, mianhe_."  
Dengan manja Yunho meminta Jaejoong memapahnya sampai kekamar. Ia tidak mau dibawa keklinik dan lebih memilih lukanya ditangani oleh Jaejoong –sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban. Meskipun sambil menggerutu Jaejoong tetap melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai permintaan maaf.  
"Arghh~" Yunho mengerang kesakitan ketika dengan sengaja Jaejoong menempelkan kapas yang sudah ditetesi alkohol pada lukanya. Terasa perih.  
Jaejoong sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Yunho yang seperti anak kecil. Selesai membersikan lukanya Jaejoong menteskan cairan antiseptik lalu membalutnya dengan perban.  
"_Jja_, selesai." Jaejoong puas dengan hasil karyanya.  
"Terimaksih Boo." Ucap Yunho tulus. Meskipun tadi ia sempat kecewa karena pada akhirnya Jaejoong menolak ciumannya, akan tetapi perhatian Jaejoong untuknya hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup.  
"Sama-sama, ini sudah tanggung jawabku." Jawab Jaejoong canggung. Mertuki dirinya jika mengingat ia hampir saja membalas ciuman Yunho.  
Keduanya diselimuti suasanya canggung lagi. Jaejoong memilih memasuki kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya untuk mengindari Yunho. Lagi pula malam ini ia sudah merencanakan akan makan malam romantis bersama Boa disebuah restoran dipinggir pantai –yang tidak jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap.

.

.

.

Boa menggerutu kesal. Liburannya romantis yang ia idamkan bersama kekasihnya terancam gagal total dikarenakan berbagai ulah kedua saudara tirinya –menurutnya begitu. Walaupun ia sempat merasa sangat bersalah karena hampir menghilangkan nyawa orang lain, tapi ia lebih kesal lagi karena Jaejoong membentakknya hanya karena Yunho. Ia ingin mengorek informasi dari Ahra, alih-alih mendapatkan informasi ia justru dibuat makin sebal karena sedari tadi Ahra bertelponan dengan seseoarng yang ia tebak adalah kekasih Ahra. Makin penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Ahra karena sempat beberapa kali Ahra tertawa kecil ketika menyebut nama kekasihnya, sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti isi pembicaraan Ahra karena Ahra berbicara dalam bahasa jepang. Ugh~  
Tak habis akal Boa secara sembunyi-sembunyi membuka ponsel Ahra. Saat ini Ahra sedang mandi –ia berfikir untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan. Ia membuka semua kotak pesan, email, aplikasi chatting namun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Lalu ia membuka galeri foto, jarinya hampir kesemutan menggeser layar senyuh itu namun tidak juga menemukan foto yang mencurigakan –hanya berisi foto Ahra bersama kekasihnya atau teman-temannya. Boa yang hampir menyerah terbelalak menemukan foto kekasihnya mencium pipi gadis berseragam _junior high school_, gadis itu Ahra. Benar siapa lagi kalau bukan Ahra.  
Jadi apakah Ahra mantan kekasih Jaejoong? Tapi itu tidak mungkin Ahra masih terlalu muda untuk dipacari Jaejoong saat itu. Tapi jika itu benar berarti bisa saja Ahra sengaja ke Korea untuk merebut Jaejoongnya begitu? Boa makin pusing memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Ia harus lebih waspada, ia tidak ingin miliknya diambil orang lain. Ya, Boa mengklaim Jaejoong miliknya.  
"_Eonnie_, kau tidak mandi?" teriakan Ahra membuyarkan pikiran Boa, segera ia mengembalikan ponsel Ahra ketempat semula.  
"_Ne_, kau sudah selesai." Ahra keluar dari kamar mandi menatap sedikit menyelidik pada Boa yang terlihat gelisah.  
"Aku sudah selesai _eonnie_, maaf terlalu lama."  
"_Gwenchana_." Boa lalu melesat menuju kamarmandi begitu saja.

.

.

.  
Tepat pukul tujuh malam Jaejoong mendatangi kamar kekasihnya. Ia ingin mengajaknya makan malam sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia sudah keterlaluan tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Boa begitu saja.  
"_Oppa_~ kau datang?" sapa Boa ketika membukakan pintu.  
"_Ne_, kita makan malam bersama, sebagai permintaan maafku."  
Boa dengan senang hati menerima ajakan kekasihnya. Ia sudah membayangkan malam ini akan menjadi makan malam romantis dipinggir pantai.  
Namun lagi-lagi duo Jung berulah. Mereka menukar reservasi meja atas nama Jaejoong yang tadinya hanya untuk dua kursi kini menjadi empat kursi.  
Kedua Jung itu kini duduk manis di meja yang sudah Jaejoong pesan secara khusus.  
"_Oppa_, aku pikir kita hanya akan makan malam berdua saja." Ucap Boa kecewa.  
'Kupikir juga begitu. Aish mereka berdua sama saja.' Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.  
"_Oppa_~ kemari." Ahra sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Jaejoong berjalan mendekat.  
Makan malam romantis –yang lagi-lagi gagal membuat Boa dan Jaejoong menikmati makanannya dengan lebih banyak diam. Sedangkan Ahra terus mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak penting. Setelah menikmati hidangan pembuka dan hidangan utama kini giliran _waiters _berpipi chubby menyajikan hidangan penutup.  
Ahra mengedipkan sebelah matanya mengkodekan sesuatu pada _waiters_ itu.  
Jaejoong yang sedang menyuap _dessert_nya merasakan suatu pergerakan dipahanya, matanya membelalak horor melihat binatang yang ia benci sedang berjalan menuju pahanya.  
**KYAAAA!**  
Refleks Jaejoong melemparkan tubuhnya kepangkuan Yunho yang berada disampingya. Tak lupa kedua lengannya melingkar sempurna dileher jenjang Yunho.  
"_Oppa_?" Boa memandang tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong sepertinya tidak menggubrisnya.  
Ahra terbahak keras, tidak mempedulikan imagenya sebagai seorang gadis.

"Hush~ Hush~Hush!" Jaejoong masih histeris sambil mencoba mengusir kecoa sialan itu.

"Yun, usir kecoa sialan itu." Mohon Jaejoong yang masih merasakan pergerakan binatang sialan itu, ia memejamkan matanya –menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yunho –sungguh pemandangan yang bisa membuat siapa saja salah paham.  
"Joongie, kecoanya sudah tidak ada."  
"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut sambil membuka sedikit matanya.  
**"KYAAAAA!"** dua kali ia berteriak bagai gadis yang hendak diperkosa, kali ini karena ia menyadari posisinya yang dengan 'anggun'nya terduduk dipangkuan sang beruang.  
Boa dibuat _speechless_ dengan kelakuan Jaejoong kali ini. Ya Tuhan kenapa kekasihnya yang ia kenal sebagai _gentleman_ berubah menjadi sedrastis ini huh? Mirisnya dalam hati.  
.

.

.

Insiden tadi membuat Jaejoong tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya didepan Boa. Ia berjalan ditepi pantai sendirian sambil mengumpat dan menendang-nendang butiran pasir pantai dengan kaki telanjangnya. Ia harus melakukan perhitungan pada duo Jung itu. Ia yakin insiden tadi adalah ulah mereka berdua, karena Yunho dan Ahra paham betul kalau dirinya membenci binatang menjijikkan satu itu.  
Udara dingin yang menerpanya membuat ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar. Jam rolex yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas kembali ke kamar karena harus kembali berhadapan beruang madu yang menyebalkan itu, tapi ia juga terlalu malas untuk mencari penginapan lain hanya untuk sedekar merebahkan diri malam ini.  
Saat berjalan menuju kamarnya ia menemukan Yunho dan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal bercengkrama akrab di _lobby_ hotel, sesekali Yunho terbahak, bahkan gadis itu tampak merangkul lengan Yunho membantu Yunho berjalan –karena kaki kiri Yunho masih belum bisa dijadikan tumpuan.  
"**Dasar beruang **_**playboy**_** brengsek!**" maki Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menjauh dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan kelantai. Nampak seperti seorang gadis yang kesal menemukan kekasihnya bermesraan dengan gadis lain. _Aigoo~  
_Sementara gadis lain yang juga berada didekat tempat kejadian perkara terkikik geli, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya mengetikkan sesuatu.

.

.  
**To: My Lovely Foodmonster**  
_Min oppa, sepertinya misi kita akan lancar, idemu memang briliant.  
Aku mencintaimu...  
Cepatlah menyusul kesini._

_._  
**-SEND-  
**.

.

.

**TBC**  
.

.

.  
terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav dan follow, buat silent reader yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan saya...

**sorry for typos  
last but not least,  
mind to review?  
thankyou ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comeback to Me**

**.**

**.**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kwon Boa, Ahra, Changmin and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Drama little bit humor maybe

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T

**Warning!  
** **AU, OOC,** **Boy x Boy!**

**Don't Like Don't Read  
.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah lunglai hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Harusnya ia menikmati liburannya dan melepas kepenatan sejenak namun yang terjadi malah sebalikknya. Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menemukan Yunho dan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal bercengkrama akrab di _lobby_ hotel, sesekali Yunho terbahak, bahkan gadis itu tampak merangkul lengan Yunho membantu Yunho berjalan –karena kaki kiri Yunho masih belum bisa dijadikan tumpuan.  
"**Dasar beruang **_**playboy**_** brengsek!**" Maki Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menjauh dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan kelantai. Nampak seperti seorang gadis yang kesal menemukan kekasihnya bermesraan dengan gadis lain.  
Membanting pintu dengan kasar, pikirannya kalut. Entah kenapa melihat Yunho tertawa untuk orang lain dirinya merasa tidak terima. Ia tidak rela membagi senyum manis dari bibir hati itu yang biasanya hanya tertuju untuknya. Menjambak surai hitamnya kasar lalu memandangi jemari tangannya yang telah tersemat sebuah cincin –yang menandakan ia sudah memiliki Boa. Kenapa lelaki itu selalu berputar-putar dibenaknya? Mengigat mereka sudah putus lima tahun lalu, dan sekarang, apa haknya? –melarang Yunho berdekatan dengan wanita lain. Ia mengerang, benar-benar bodoh.  
Melepas seluruh pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya, ia membenamkan diri dalam bathup yang sudah berisi air hangat dan aroma terapi. Ia perlu merilekskan pikirannya. Ia terlalu lelah baik fisik maupun pikiran, tak butuh waktu lama ia memejamkan mata dan terbuai dialam mimpi.  
Yunho berjalan sedikit kesusahan memasuki kamarnya –dan Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyuman menyeringai. Ia puas melihat BooJaenya cemburu, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Sepasang musangnya menelisik sekeliling ruangan namun tidak juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan BooJaenya. Mungkin dikamar mandi pikirnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia menuju pintu kamar mandi dan beruntungnya pintu kamar mandi sama sekali tidak terkunci.  
Ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam. Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong berendanm di _bathup _dengan busa-busa yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, sepasang _doe eyes_nya terpejam. Ck! Jaejoong benar-benar ceroboh atau ia sengaja melakukan ini untuk menggodanya?  
Yunho mendekatinya dengan perlahan ia berlutut di samping _bathup_. Perlahan ia membelai lembut surai hitam Jaejoong yang nampak berantakan. Bahkan dalam tidurpun Jaejoong membuatnya tergoda.  
"Apa kau lelah boo?"  
"_Mianhe_, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskanmu." Bisik Yunho.

Yunho masih terus mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong dengan perlahan, sambil bergumam pelan ia tidak ingin mengusik pujaan hatinya.  
"Kalau kau tahu betapa hancurnya diriku saat kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri jika saat itu Changmin tidak datang padaku-"  
"-aku mencintaimu Joongie dengan segenap hatiku. Cintaku padamu bukanlah sebuah keegoisan, kupastikan apa yang kurasakan ini tulus dari lubuk hatiku."  
"Dan meskipun kau mengingkarinya, aku yakin perasaanmu padaku juga begitu."  
Yunho lalu menghela nafas meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tak terusik. Ia merasa buruk karena menyampaikan perasaannya disaat Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengarkan ungkapan hatinya. Mungkin. Tapi setidaknya seperti itu menurut Yunho.  
Kristal bening itu menetes melalui sudut kedua matanya yang terpejam. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak terlelap –atau hanya terlelap untuk sesaat. Ia merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Yunho pada helaian rambutnya. Ia bisa mendengar semua gumaman Yunho. Ia mendengarnya –dengan sangat jelas. Hatinya makin berdenyut sakit saat Yunho mengatakan lelaki itu hancur saat ia meninggalkannya –dulu.  
Seandainya Yunho tahu bahwa ialah yang paling hancur ketika itu.  
Jaejoong mengakui dengan sangat sadar bukan hanya kecemburuannya sesaat –saat melihat Yunho bersama wanita lain –yang ia rasakan terhadap Yunho. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Yunho lagi, sejak saat itulah ia sudah merasa kalah. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha mencintai Boa, namun sosok Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa menghilang dari hatinya.  
Ia mengakui sejak jantungnya mulai berdebar lagi, ia masih sangat mencintai Yunho dengan segenap hati dan seluruh jiwanya.  
Hanya saja,  
perasaan bersalah yang menggerogotinya memaksanya untuk menepis semua kenyataan itu.  
Dan itu membuatnya semakin sakit.  
Ia sudah memilih merelakan semuanya, demi menebus rasa bersalahnya terhadap orangtuanya.  
Namun, ia tidak bisa merelakan sesuatu yang sudah ia lepas menjadi milik orang lain.  
Lebih parahnya lagi ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi terus menggenggam apa yang ia miliki sekarang, karena seluruh hatinya telah diambil oleh lelaki berwajah kecil itu –Jung Yunho.  
Ini bahkan lebih rumit dari cinta segitiga semacam roman picisan yang berakhir bahagia.  
Untuknya ia bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana akhir dari semua ini.  
Terlalu banyak kebohongan yang ia lakukan. Dan semakin banyak hati yang terluka.  
Tidak hanya dirinya dan Yunho, tetapi juga gadis itu tunangannya –kwon Boa.  
Tidak siap bertatap muka dengan Yunho Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berendam lebih lama, setidaknya sampai suasana hatinya lebih baik. Ia tidak peduli kalau kemungkinan Yunho juga ingin memakai kamar mandi. Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya kembali suara Yunho kembali terdengar.  
"Aku rasa tidak masalah aku memakai shower sekarang, tutup matamu rapat-rapat kalau tidak ingin melihatku telanjang." Ucap Yunho menanggalkan satu-satunya kain yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya kebawah.  
"-ah lagi pula dulu kita sering melihat satu sama lain, jadi kurasa tidak masalah." Lanjut Yunho sambil berjalan tanpa beban –dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Membasuh tubuhnya dibawah guyuran shower.  
Sementara Jaejoong semakin menutup matanya erat, sambil sesekali mengumpat tanpa suara.  
Bibir cherrynya bergerak gerak lucu, membuat sepasang musang yang kini meliriknya engan ekor matanya tidak tahan untuk tergelak. Namun Yunho menahannya.  
Sepertinya ia memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang konyol. Beberapa menit yang lalu bahkan tidak sampai hitungan jam ia baru saja menjadi lelaki melankolis yang mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan wajah sendu, berbeda dari sekarang ia menjadi layaknya _playboy_ dengan sejuta pengalaman yang sedang menggoda mangsanya.  
Efek dari Kim Jaejoong huh?  
Jaejoong melupakan satu hal, yaitu kebiasaan mandi Yunho yang bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam –kecuali ia sedang terburu-buru. Sekarang? Ia sudah tidak tahan terus memejamkan mata –padahal tidak terlelap dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak beranjak dari _bathup_, bahkan air yang semula hangat sudah kembali dingin. Oh Tuhan, jika ia tidak mengingat dirinya tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun ia sudah beranjak dari situ sedari tadi. Dan sayangnya jarak gantungan _bathrope _tidak bisa dijangkau oleh tangannya.  
Jaejoong terus berdoa dalam hati semoga Yunho mempercepat mandinya, sebelum seluruh busa yang menutupi tubuhnya hilang –yang artinya tubuh _naked_nya akan terekspose dengan jelas. Dan bisa saja beruang mesum itu tergoda. _**Hell No!**_  
Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lucu masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.  
Aigoo, _how cute_ pikir Yunho yang sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya beberapa saat lalu, namun ia masih terus menghidupkan shower untuk mengecoh Jaejoong.  
Mendengar tidak ada lagi bunyi gemericik air selama beberapa saat, langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dan bunyi klik dari pintu membuat Jaejoong yakin Yunho sudah meninggalkan kamar mandi. Ia segera membuka kedua matanya yang sudah sangat pegal karena terlalu lama terpejam.  
**KYAAAAAAAA!**_**  
What the hell!**_  
Teriakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tergelak.  
Jaejoong melotot karena saat membuka kedua matanya ia mendapati muka Yunho tepat dihadapannya dengan seriangaian –mesumnya. Reflek ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada melindungi properti berharganya.  
"Ya!, apa yang kau lakukan disini beruang jelek? Bukankah tadi kau?" Tanya Jaejoong seperti orang linglung, ia sangat yakin tadi mendengar suara pintu tertutup. _Hell _ternyata beruang mesum itu menjebaknya.  
"_Kka,_ cepat bersihakan dirimu, aku tidak mau kau sakit karena terlalu lama berendam." Ucap Yunho lembut.  
Mengacak sedikit rambut hitam Jaejoong lalu berjalan keluar. Kali ini benar-benar keluar.  
"Jung Yunho brengsek! Mati saja kau!" Maki Jaejoong kemudian.  
Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya dengan penuh perjuangan Jaejoong kini sudah memakai pakaian lengkap dan bersiap tidur. Sudah lebih dari tengah malam. Harusnya ia sudah bisa terlelap diranjang yang empuk namun dilihatnya Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu terlelap dialam mimpi dengan posisi tidur diagonalnya –kebiasaannya, jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan kedua matanya yang sedikit terbuka. Suara dengkuran halus memperjelas bahwa lelaki ini nampak kelelahan dan benar-benar terbuai di alam mimpi.

Jaejong menghela nafas kalau sudah begini ia sama sekali tidak tega mengusik tidur si beruang madu tersebut.  
Perlahan membenarkan letak selimut Yunho. Sejenak ia memandangi mantan kekasih hatinya itu. Masih tampan, bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari yang dulu. Wajahnya bersemu merah tanpa alasan.  
"Bisakah, kau tidak berhenti untuk mengejarku?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir cherry Jaejoong.  
Kemudian tersenyum kecut. Ia selalu menyalahkan Yunho karena sifat egoisnya, namun kenyataannya ia jauh lebih egois.  
Bukan Yunho orang yang harus dikasihani saat ini melainkan dirinya sendiri.  
Mengambil bantal kemudian merebahkan dirinya disofa empuk disudut ruangan. Ia juga sangat lelah. Butuh waktu untuk benar-benar mengistirahatkan diri.  
Tak lama Jaejoong menyusul Yunho menuju alam mimpi.  
.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Boa menemui Jaejoong dikamarnya. Mengajak Jaejoong keluar berjalan-jalan melihat matahari terbit. Kini keduanya duduk dipinggir pantai. Karena masih terlalu pagi belum banyak orang berlalu lalang. Jaejoong terlalu banyak diam. Hanya Boa yang terus berusaha menghangatkan suasana.

"_Oppa_, kau tau kenapa aku memilihmu?"Ucap Boa tiba-tiba. Membuat jajeoong menolehkan pandangannya kesamping.  
Jaejoong tidak menjawab, "Karena aku percaya, _oppa_ dapat membuatku bahagia." Lanjutnya.  
"_Oppa_, aku mencintaimu dan aku percaya padamu." Ucap Boa lagi.  
Jaejoong menatap sepasang onyx tunangannya. Rasa bersalah terhadap gadis dihadapannya terus menghantuinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan gadis itu begitu saja.  
"Aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu sayang." Ia berdusta –untuk kesekian kalinya entah keberapa ia bahkan tidak mengingatnya –terlalu banyak.  
Kedua lengan kekarnya terlurur untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukkannya. Pada gadis itu ia menggantungkan harapannya. Hanya pada gadis itu. Ia berharap untuk bisa menjadi pria normal yang bisa dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang kini telah damai di alam lain.  
"Apapun yang terjadi padamu aku akan tetap disampingmu. Itu janjiku." Bisik Boa dalam sela-sela pelukannya.  
Jaejoong meregangkan pelukannya kembali menatap keping onyx kekasih cantiknya dengan sepasang doe kelamnya.  
"Harusnya _oppa_ yang mengatakan begitu." Canda Jaejoong dengan senyum –palsunya.  
"_Oppa_, kapan terakhir kali kita berciuman?" Ucap Boa tiba-tiba. Kali ini saja ia membuang rasa malunya untuk benar-benar memastikan bahwa Jaejoong mencintainya.  
Ctik~  
jajeoong menyentil dahi Boa pelan, "Sejak kapan gadis polos _oppa_ menjadi genit seperti ini eoh?" Jaejoong pura-pura kesal, menutupi kegundahan hatinya.  
Terakhir mereka berciuman?  
Entah kapan ia melupakannya, yang jelas sebelum Yunho datang ia masih bisa besikap mesra pada Boa. Gadis yang ada didepannya ini begitu polos dan pemalu. Ia bukan tipe gadis agresif yang membuatnya harus bercumbu setiap saat. Tidak pernah ia melakukan ciuman yang bergairah. Bersama Boa hanya sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan.  
Ketika Boa sampai bertanya tentang hal ini, mungkin gadis itu telah menyadari sesuatu.  
"_Oppa_, bukankah romantis kalau kita-" Boa tidak meneruskan perkataannya wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.  
Jaejoong mengerti apa yang dinginkan gadisnya, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Untuk membuat gadisnya tetap disisinya sekaligus memastikan apakah dirinya memiliki harapan untuk bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama gadis yang kini telah memejamkan matanya. Menunggunya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Sedikit lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu,  
**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**  
Suara teriakan seorang gadis –lain membuat kedua sejoli itu membuka matanya.  
Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu disana, namun ketika ia melihat telapak kaki gadis itu berdarah ia segera berlari kearah gadis itu.  
"_Oppa_, hiks sakit." Bisik gadis itu hampir menangis.  
"Ya! Jung Ahra apa yang terjadi padamu ong?" Gerutu Jaejoong kesal.  
Langsung saja ia menggendong Ahra ala bridal membawanya ke klinik terdekat. Melupakan kekasihnya yang ternganga melihatnya begitu panik ketika melihat gadis lain terluka.  
'_Oppa_ kau membuatku semakin binggung.' Bisiknya dalam hati.  
Sementara dibalik pohon kelapa sesosok lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang tersenyum puas melihat _acting_ kekasihnya yang memukau.  
Jaejoong terus mengomeli Ahra yang lukanya sedang dibalut perban oleh dokter. Kakinya menginjak pecahan karang lukanya sobeknya lebih lebar dari Yunho. Aish kedua Jung itu, benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Namun, sejujurnya ia merasa diselamatkan oleh Ahra. Ia belum siap untuk kembali menyakiti Boa dengan ciuman penuh kepalsuan yang ia berikan.  
.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengakhiri liburan –tidak romantisnya dengan lebih cepat. Liburan dengan duo Jung yang berada disekitarnya membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia juga sudah meminta maaf pada Boa, dan beruntungnya Boa adalah tipe yang sangat pengertian –begitu menurutnya.  
Kini ia mulai disibukkan dengan rutinitas kerja yang tiada habisnya. Kepalanya begitu penat karena ada beberapa masalah perusahaan yang cukup serius. Ia memasuki ruangan kerjanya, cepat-cepat ia ingin meletakkan dokumen yang ditangannya lalu keluar untuk makan siang.  
Saat membuka pintu ia dibuat membeku.  
Senyuman itu, masih kekanakan. Wajahnya masih tidak berubah tetap _baby face_ –tapi potongan rambutnya yang pendek membuatnya tampak maskulin. Ia merindukannya. Adik kecilnya.  
"_Hyuuuung_!" Segera sesosok lelaki jangkung itu menghampiri lelaki yang masih mematung didepan pintu.  
**Bruk~**

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu _hyung_."  
"Changminnie?" Bisik Jaejoong.  
"_Ne_, ini aku _hyung_."  
"Hiks hueeeeeee~"  
**Huh?**  
Jaejoong menangis benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.  
"_Pabbo_ Minnie, aku juga merindukanmu." Bisik Jaejoong disela isak tangisnya yang entah kenapa mengalir tiada henti. Hanya pada Changmin ia bisa menangis sepuasnya membuat dirinya tiba-tiba bernostalgia dengan kenangan lama.  
"Ternyata kau tidak berubah _hyung_, tampilannya saja yang sok manly, tapi ternyata hatimu tetap saja hello kitty." Ucap Changmin sarkastis, membuat Jaejoong meledak-ledak.  
"Ya! Shim Changmin berani-beraninya kau!"  
**Bugh~  
Bguh~**  
Jaejoong memukuli semua bagian tubuh Changmin yang terjangkau olehnya.  
Persahabatan mereka ibarat _soulfighter_, diluar saja kelihatan selalu bertengkar namun sebenarnya mereka memahami satu sama lain melebihi diri mereka sendiri.  
Yunho tersenyum. Ia tahu Changmin sangat berarti untuk BooJaenya.  
"_Oppa_ sampai kapan kalian terus bertengkar? Kalian tidak mau memakan masakanku huh?" Interupsi Ahra jengah melihat keduanya tidak berhenti adu mulut dan fisik.  
"_Araseo baby_!" Begitu mendengar kata makanan Changmin segera mendudukan dirinya dengan manis disamping Yunho. Begitu juga Jaejoong.  
Diluar sesosok gadis mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan air mata yang kini sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia melihat semuanya. Sebenarnya ia berniat masuk namun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berdiam diri didepan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Lelaki jangkung yang baru saja ia ketahui sebagai kekasih Ahra itu terus menerus menyinggung mantan kekasih Jaejoong. Tapi ia tidak menyebutkan siapa. Boa tidak dapat melihat siapa saja yang berada didalam ruangan itu karena sudut pintu yang terbuka terlalu sempit namun dari suaranya ia dapat menerka. Jika Ahra sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kekasihnya merupakan teman lama atau sahabat Jaejoong mungkinkah mantan kekasih yang dimaksud lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu adalah –Yunho?.  
Tangannya semakin gemetar, hampir saja bungkusan berisi makanan yang ia gemam terlepas.  
"Boa-ssi? Anda tidak masuk? Jaejoong-ssi sudah selesai rapat dari tadi." Pria berlesung pipit ber_name_ _tag_ Choi Siwon itu menghampiri Boa yang terus saja berdiri didepan pintu masuk ruangan Jaejoong.  
Boa menoleh.  
"Oh, Siwon-ssi ini ambilah aku pergi dulu. Jaejoong _oppa_ sepertinya sedang sibuk. Permisi." Boa berlari meninggalkan lelaki tampan yang masih kebingunan karena tiba-tiba ia diberi bungkusan makanan. Tak ambil pusing ia berbalik, berjalan kembali keruangannya, mungkin ini hari keberuntungannya mendapat makanan gratis dari putri direktur tempat ia bekerja.  
Sementara diruangan Jaejoong terlihat Changmin yang masih saja menggoda Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho melayangkan jitakan dikepala Changmin. Bahkan pelototan dari Ahra tidak membuat Changmin berhenti. Changmin benar-benar merindukan _hyung_nya.  
.

.

.

Beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu, bahkan hanya sesekali mereka berkirim pesan membuat Boa semakin murung. Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan duo Jung itu dan juga sahabat lamanya yang baru datang dari Jepang. Bahkan yang Boa tahu Changmin menginap diapartemen Jaejoong. Hari ini Boa menemani Jaejoong mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian ayah kekasihnya. Ini tahun kedua ia menemani Jaejoong. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja, seolah menutup mata dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Bahwa Jaejoong tidak lagi perhatian padanya, bahwa Jaejoong lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan orang-orang itu dan bahwa hubungan mereka berdua semakin dingin.  
"Baby, **kajja**." Ucap Jaejoong setelah keluar dari mobil.  
"_Ne_, _oppa_." Jawab Boa halus.  
Keduanya berjalan menaiki bukit tempat kedua pusara orang tua Jaejoong berada.  
Hanya beberapa langkah lagi, namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong membeku ditempat.  
Begitu juga Boa yang entah kenapa ingin meraung saat itu juga. Ia belum siap dengan kenyataan yang sudah ia perkirakan.  
Tepat di depan makam kedua orang tua Jaejoong berlutut sosok lelaki tampan dan gadis cantik dengan dress selutut.  
"_Anyeong_, Jung Ahra imnida. Paman, Bibi senang mengenal kalian. Aku adik Jaejoong _oppa_. Bisa dibilang begitu. Putra kalian benar-benar lelaki yang baik, ceria, ramah dan berhati lembut aku menyanginya –sangat. Maafkan aku paman, bibi tapi bolehkah aku memohon untuk merestuinya dengan _oppa_ku? Putra kalian benar-benar telah mengubah hidup kami, _oppa_ku dulu adalah anak pembangkang, dingin dan angkuh, namun sejak kehadiran Jaejoong _oppa_ dalam hidupnya ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat peduli. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua kumohon maafkanlah mereka.  
Dan hiks~  
restuilah mereka." Gadis itu terisak.  
"_Anyeong_, paman kurasa anda masih mengingatku beberapa kali Joongie membawaku kerumah anda. Bibi perkenalkan aku Yunho. Kalian boleh menyebutku pendosa yang telah menyeret putra kalian kedalam lubang kenistaan. Tapi, perlu kalian tahu bahwa, rasa yang kumiliki untuk putra kalian adalah sesuatu yang tulus. Hanya bersama putra kalian hidupku terasa hangat. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum saat kami bersama dan membuatku hancur saat ia meninggalkanku. " Bahu lelaki itu bergetar, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak mmeluncur dari kelopak matanya.  
"Aku benar-benar mencintai putra anda dengan segenap jiwaku. Tidak peduli jika semua orang menghujat kami, karena aku Jung Yunho berjanji akan melindunginya dan tidak membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. " lanjutnya.  
"Maafkan kami, kami benar-benar minta maaf telah membuat kalian kecewa. Jangan salahkan Joongie atas apa yang terjadi. Kalian boleh membenciku tapi jangan membenci Joongie. Ia telah menepati janjinya untuk meninggalkanku selama lima tahun ini. Membuatku hancur dan terpuruk. Tidakkah itu hukuman yang cukup. Kumohon lepaskanlah putra kalian." Air mata itu akhirnya meluncur dengan derasnya.  
"Bisakah paman dan bibi merestui kami? Kumohon." Lelaki musang itu membunggukkan tubuhnya, bersujud dikedua makam orang tua Jaejoong. Ia terus memohon disela tangisnya.  
Dan Ahra ikut melakukannya.  
Mata lelaki lain yang menyaksikan 'drama' menyedihkan itu memanas. Antara marah, sedih dan kecewa semuanya campur aduk. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan,  
**Bough~**  
"Apa yang kau lalukan disini brengsek?! Kau ingin jadi sok pahlawan ong?!" Teriak Jaejoong.  
Ia memukul wajah Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga. Tak hanya wajah namun seluruh tubuh Yunho.  
Meskipun Ahra berteriak Jaejoong masih enggan menghentikkannya. Sementara Yunho hanya diam saja. Tak terbersit sedikitpun keinginannya untuk membalas.  
Ia membiarkan Jaejoong meluapkan amarahnya padanya.  
Sementara gadis lain yang berada ditempat itu masih bergeming. Antara percaya atau tidak kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapat. Sesuatu yang baru saja ia dengar secara langsung dari mulut kakak tirinya.  
**Grepp~**  
"_Oppa_, hentikan kau bisa membunuhnya." Seketika Boa berlari kearah Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Membuat Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya hampir kosong. Ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa hampir seluruh wajah Yunho membiru. 

"Hentikan _oppa_, kau bisa membunuh _oppa_ku." Kini Ahra yang berteriak.  
"_Oppa_, aku mencintaimu."  
Ucapan Boa membuat Jaejoong seketika kehilangan tumpuan. Serasa tulang-tulannya terlepas dari ototnya. Ia terduduk lemas.  
**Uhuk~**  
Yunho terbatuk, salah satu pukulan Jaejoong tepat mengenai ulu hatinya membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar. Namun tidak mengalangi niatnya mendekati Jaejoong.  
"Boo, _mianhe_." Bisiknya.  
"_Kka_, pergi aku membencimu Jung Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong dingin.  
"Boo~" namun Jaejoong tidak menyahut lagi. Memandang wajah Yunho pun tidak.  
Ahra kemudian membantu Yunho berdiri, ia masih terisak khawatir pada kakaknya. Mencoba menopang berat tubuh Yunho dan membantu Yunho berjalan menuruni bukit.  
Jaejoong masih terdiam sedang Boa enggan melepaskan pelukkannya di punggung Jaejoong. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Membasahi jas hitam yang dipakai Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong ingin menangis namun air matanya tidak kunjung mengalir, dadanya semakin sesak. Ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan melakukannya. Atau kenapa Yunho harus melakukan semua ini. Kenapa ia harus melihat Yunho menangis dan bersujud memohon pada kedua orangtuanya untuk dapat bersamanya. Kenapa?  
Ia sama sekali tidak meragukan rasa cinta Yunho terhadapnya. Namun ia belum siap untuk membuat kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada kembali kecewa. Bukankah itu sangat keren? Seorang Jung Yunho yang sangat ia kenal untuk pertamakalinya berlutut dan memohon dan juga –menangis. Mendengar dari Changmin tentang keterpurukan Yunho saat ia meninggalkannya membuatnya berfikir untuk kembali pada lelaki itu. Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa saat ini dibelakang punggungnya ada hati lain yang meskipun terluka tetap bersedia disampingnya –menerimanya apa adanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit?" Jaejoong membalikkan punggungnya menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir dipipi tirus gadisnya –bisakah ia terus menyebutnya seperti itu?  
"Aku tahu _oppa_ lebih sakit." Jawabnya.  
Kenapa gadis didepannya begitu keras kepala huh?  
"Aku akan selalu disamping _oppa_, membantu melewati semua ini. Seperti yang sudah pernah kukatakan."  
Perkataan Boa membuatnya semakin terlihat brengsek. Ingin sekali ia menertawakan hidupnya. Ia begitu bodoh memyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Boa.  
"Hentikan, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih banyak. Kau sudah tau semuanya bukan?" Ucap Jaejoong parau.  
Boa tak menhiraukan Jaejoong, ia justru menrangkak mendekati pusara kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Lalu berlutut dan memberikan beberapa kali penghormatan.  
"_Anyeong_, Kwon Boa _iminda_, ayah, ibu bi-bisakah aku memanggil kalian dengan sebutan itu? Jaejoong _oppa_ baru saja melamarku kami akan segera menikah, kalian akan meres-"  
"Hentikan Boa-ya! Kumohon hentikan, maafkan aku, maaf." Tak tahan dengan apa yang Boa lalukan Jaejoong mendekatinya menerengkuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya sekali lagi dan mendengungkan kata maaf beribu kali.  
.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Boa kembali kerumahnya Jaejoong pergi ke klub. Ia kembali kekebiasaan lamanya –saat ia meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja. Hari ini mungkin ia akan menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh botol minuman keras. Mabuk adalah salah satu caranya menghilangkan masalah yang menimpanya.  
"Tambah lagi Heechul-ssi." Pinta Jaejoong pada bartender berwajah cantik tersebut.  
"Jaejoong, cukup kau sudah terlalu mabuk aku akan menelpon seseorang untuk menjemputmu."  
"Huh? Aku sama sekali belum mabuk ong!"  
Kebetulan ponsel Jaejoong saat itu berbunyi. Heechul langsung menjawab panggilan itu dan menyuruh nama yang tertera di ponsel itu untuk menjemput Jaejoong.  
Changmin tergesa memasuki tempat yang penuh dentuman musik tersebut. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sosok _hyung_nya.  
Sesaat kemudia ia menemukan Jaejoong tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya bertumpu meja. Segera saja ia menggedong Jaejoong dipunggungnya membawa Jaejoong pulang sebelum Jaejoong dimangsa hidung belang yang sedari tadi diam-diam memandangi makluk tak berdaya itu.  
"_Ommo_, Jae _oppa_?" Ahra berteriak kaget melihat kekasihnya menggendong Jaejoong yang kini telah sadarkan diri namun masih terus meracau tidak jelas. Ia masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol ang diminumnya.  
**Brugh~**  
Changmin merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong sisi kosong ranjang –tepat disebelah Yunho. Entah apa yang dipikirnkan Changmin bukannya membawa Jaejoong keapartemennya sendiri malah dibawa pada Yunho.  
"_Hyung_, aku menyerahkan Jae _hyung_ padamu! Dan baby, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ini sudah terlalu larut."  
"_Arraso_, _oppa_ aku pulang dulu, besok aku kembali tolong jaga Joongie _oppa_. Ingat jangan berbuat macam-macam." Ancam Ahra.  
"Hm!" Jawab Yunho sekenanya. Badannya terasa remuk akibat amukan Jaejoong yang membabi buta tadi siang. Dadanya diperban karena memar. Sebagian wajahnya lebam dan membiru juga bibir hatinya sedikit sobek. Tadi dokter sudah merawat lukanya. Ia bersikeras tidak mau dibawa kerumah sakit. Ia memang benci rumahsakit.  
Sementara lelaki yang terbaring disampingnya tiba-tiba bergerak perlahan mendekatinya.  
Jaejoong tanpa sadar merangkak pada tubuh Yunho, lalu menangkup kedua pipi lebam Yunho.  
"Yunnie-ya _mianhe_, apa sakit hum?" Racau Jaejoong.  
**Cup~cup~cup~cup**  
Jaejoong mengecupi seluruh wajah Yunho yang lebam, bibir cherry itu tak melewatkan satu inci pun.  
Karena terbawa suasanya entah siapa yang memulai keduanya kini terlibat ciuman panas yang menggairahkan, Yunho lebih banyak membiarkan Jaejoong mendominasi. Yunho menikmati setiap gerakan benda tak bertulang milik Jaejoong menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, sementara tanggannya berusaha melepaskan pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan. Mereka berdua seolah terbuai kenikmatan yang sudah lama didamba. Jaejoong masih setia mengulum nipple Yunho yang menegang. Tak mau kalah tangan Jaejoong mulai meraba bagian bawah tubuh Yunho. Yunho mengerang begitu Jaejoong menyentuh miliknya yang sudah mulai menegang. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi ia dapatkan. Namun ia mengernyit heran Jaejoong tidak lagi bergerak diatas tubuhnya.  
**Aish!** 'Kau menyiksaku Boo.' Bisik Yunho dalam hati mendapati mata Jaejoong yang kini terpejam dengan dengkuran halus yang menyertainya.  
Tak peduli dengan miliknya yang sudah _hard_ ia menggeser tubuh Jaejoong dari atas tubuh telanjangnya. Meletakkan kepala Jaejoong diatas lengannya, memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dan menyusul pujaan hatinya kealam mimpi –mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian selatannya.  
.

.

.

Kedua wanita beda generasi berjalan sedikit tergesa di lorong apartemen Yunho. Firasat seorang ibu memang tidak bisa dibohongi meskipun terpisah dari anaknya selama bertahun-tahun. Mendapati Boa pulang dalam keadaan kacau dan Ahra juga pulang larut Ny. Kwon menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Bahkan ponsel Yunho yang tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak ada satupun yang mau memberitahunya pagi harinya ia berniat pergi keapartemen Yunho. Ahra berusaha mencegahnya namun tidak mempan, kemudian Ahra sedikit berbohong kalau Yunho semalam terlibat perkelahian dengan preman. Namun Yunho baik-baik saja hanya beberapa luka memar dan sudah diperiksa dokter.  
"Selamat pagi bibi." Sapa Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen Jaejoong. Ahra memberitahunya mendadak bahkan ia belum sempat memastikan bahwa di kamar sebelah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Oh, Changmin-ah? Kenapa kau keluar dari apartemen Joongie? Dimana dia?" Tanya Ny. Kwon.  
"Itu~" Changmin bingung harus menjawab apa.  
"Sudahlah aku mau menemui putraku dulu."  
Changmin dan Ahra mengekor dibelakang sambil berkomat kamit melantunkan doa semoga YunJae dalam keadaan normal. Semoga,  
Mendapati apartemen sepi, Ny. Kwon bergegas menuju kamar Yunho.  
"Yunho-ya, kau baik-baik sa- _**Ommo**_?" Ibu dua anak itu shock melihat beberapa baju berceceran dilantai dan lebih penting lagi mendapati kedua lelaki yang yang sangat ia kenali tidur berpelukan dengan kondisi telanjang dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian privat mereka saja.  
"Kalian~"  
**Brugh~**  
"_Umma_/Bibi?!"  
.

.

.

**-TBC-  
**.

.

.

Haiii, chap 6 hadir, maaf updatenya lama... mungkin seterusnya akan seperti ini saya hanya bisa update seminggu sekali karena saya harus bekerja. Daan ada waktu buat nulis hanya saat weekend..  
terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav dan follow, buat silent reader yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan saya...

**sorry for typos  
last but not least,  
mind to review?  
thankyou ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comeback to Me**

**.**

**.**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kwon Boa, Ahra, Changmin and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Drama little bit humor maybe

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T

**Warning!  
** **AU, OOC,** **Boy x Boy!**

**Don't Like Don't Read  
.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Ny. Kwon bergegas menuju kamar Yunho.  
"Yunho-ya, kau baik-baik sa- _**Ommo**_?" Ibu dua anak itu shock melihat beberapa baju berceceran dilantai dan lebih penting lagi mendapati kedua lelaki yang yang sangat ia kenali tidur berpelukan dengan kondisi telanjang dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian privat mereka saja.  
"Kalian~"  
**Brugh~**

**.**  
**"**_**Umma**_**/Bibi?!"**

.

.  
Changmin langsung membopong tubuh calon mertuanya keluar dari TKP. Ia membaringkan sosok paruh baya itu pada sofa di ruang tamu. Sementara Ahra membangunkan kedua sejoli yang bahkan sama sekali tidak terusik. Terlalu larut dengan buaian alam mimpi.

"_Oppa_!bangunnn!" teriak Ahra.

**Eughhh**~

keduanya sedikit menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Namun tidak juga membuka mata.  
Ahra menarik-narik lengan Yunho dengan susah payah.

Akhirnya mereka berdua bangun dalam keadaan linglung lalu

**KYAAAAAAA!**

Jaejoong kembali memekik mendapati tubuh polosnya terpampang begitu saja dan jangan lupakan Yunho juga dalam keadaan yang sama.

Ahra memutar bola matanya jengah, lagi-lagi Jaejoong berkelakuan bak gadis yang baru saja diambil keperawanannya.

Sementara Yunho hanya terkikik geli, dengan cueknya memungut boksernya yang tergeletak dilantai dan berjalan sedikit terhuyung menuju kamar mandi.

memastikan keduanya telah sadar Ahra meninggalkan kamar Yunho dan bergegas menuju _umma_nya yang belum memperoleh kesadarannya.

beberapa saat Jaejoong terdiam mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, wajahnya memanas seketika mengingat semalam ia benar-benar agresif. Ia mengutuk kenapa ia selalu kehilangan kendali saat mabuk. Beruntung ia masih bisa menyelamatkan _hole_ kebanggaannya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi perawan. Dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut sakit dan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya ia dapat ia beranjak memunguti pakaian yang tercecer. Bermaksud membasuh muka dan menganti pakaiannya yang dipenuhi bau alkohol. Beruntung ia menemukan baju Yunho yang pas ditubuhnya.  
Menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila, ia berusaha tenang. Lalu keluar kamar dimana hanya terdapat sesosok lelaki yang duduk bersimpuh dan wanita paruh baya yang hanya diam tak berekspresi. Takut-takut ia berjalan pelan dan kemudian ikut bersimpuh disamping Yunho.

Ahra dan Changmin? Ny. Kwon menyuruh pasangan itu untuk menjauh dari TKP.

Kedua lelaki yang berada diruangan itu hanya terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya. Samasekali tidak berani menatap wajah wanita yang usianya tidak lagi muda itu.  
"Jung Yunho jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Tegas Ny. Kwon setelah sadar dari pingsannya beberapa saat lalu.  
"Tidak ada _umma_, Joongie semalam mabuk, lalu seperti yang _umma_ lihat tadi." Jawab Yunho tenang.  
"Ya! Tidak ada yang terjadi bagaimana? jelas-jelas _umma_ melihat kalian berdua tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang dengan posisi berpelukan mesra, dan dengan tubuh polos kalian? **P-o-l-o-s! **Bagaimana bisa Jung Yunho? Ya Tuhan." Ny. Kwon memijit pelipisnya. Kepalaya berdenyut nyeri.  
"Kami terbawa suasana _umma_-" wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna setelah dipikirannya terlintas kelibatan hal-hal bodoh yang ia lakukan semalam. Bisa-bisanya ia mencumbu Yunho dan yang paling parah hampir saja ia bercinta dengan mantan kekasih mesumnya itu.  
"-lagipula kami tidak sampai tahap itu karena Joongie tertidur saat miliku sudah mulai _hard_. Dia menyiksaku _umma_." Lanjut Yunho lagi yang lebih terdengar seperti merengek.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau berbicara lebih sopan lagi Jung? Kau juga menikmatinya semalam, bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku begitu saja.?" Sergah Jaejoong tak terima.

"**JUGA?**" tanya Ny. Kwon tidak percaya.

**Blush~ **

Wajah Jaejoong yang sudah merona semakin tidak terkendali. Ya Tuhan! baru saja ia membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku _umma_~" gugup Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau menikamatinya Joongie? Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang semalam." Kerling Yunho nakal pada Jaejoong, tak mempedulikan wanita paruh baya yang memandanginya seakan akan mengulitinya.

"Aku tidak sudi bercinta dengan beruang mesum sepertimu."

"Beruang mesum sepertikulah yang membuatmu selalu mendesah dibawahku Boojae sayang."

"Tapi kau juga pernah mendesah dibawahku Jung!" balas Jaejoong tidak terima. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar memanfaatkan kondisi Jaejoong yang belum sadar sepenuhnya dari efek alkohol yang semalam.

"Tapi tidak sesering kau Joongie, bahkan semalam kau melakukan itu lagi –mendesah." Jawab Yunho enteng."

"Ta-tapi-"  
"**CUKUP! **Kalian berdua bisakah mengentikan pembicaraan konyol ini?" bentak Ny. Kwon yang tidak tahan seakan eksistensinya diabaikan oleh dua lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Harusnya mereka malu, kenapa justru sebaliknya yang terjadi. Ya Tuhan Ny. Kwon hanya bisa mengelus dada. Putra yang ia banggakan, dan menantu yang sangat ia sayangi bagaimana bisa mereka berdua? Oh, memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya nayris pecah.  
"_Umma_, perkenalkan Kim Jaejoong lelaki yang kini berada disampingku ini adalah kekasihku. Kami berkencan saat sekolah menengah atas, lalu hubungan kami berlanjut hingga kuliah. Karena suatu hal Joongie meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku hanya ingin mengambil milikku kembali _umma_." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar dengan penuh percaya diri membuat Jaejoong meringis kesal.

Ny. Kwon? kalau ia mendapat serangan jantung sekarang pastilah Yunho penyebab utamanya. Tapi untung saja Ny. Kwon masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menampar anak lelakinya. Ah, tentu saja tidak. Beliau tidak akan tega menyakiti putranya. Hubungan mereka baru saja membaik setelah berpisah selama puluhan tahun bagaiamana bisa ia melalukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat anaknya sedih.

"Joongie jelaskan pada _umma_, apa perkataan Yunho tentang kalian itu benar?" berusaha menormalkan nafasnya Ny. Kwon berusaha sabar menghadapi kejutan besar yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Ne, _Umma_ tapi kami sudah benar-benar putus dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau Yunho adalah anak _umma_ sungguh. Yunho dulu pernah bercerita kalau dia terpisah dari _umma_nya karena kakeknya tidak menyukai _umma_ karena status sosial _umma_. Tapi demi tuhan _umma_, Yunho tidak pernah memperlihatkan foto _umma_ padaku. Semua ini hanya kebetulan. Iya kebetulan." Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"_Well_, kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Ini semua takdir bukan begitu _umma_? Kim Jaejoong hanya untuk Jung Yunho." ucap Yunho percaya diri.

"Sudahlah Joongie, kembali ke apartemenmu. _Umma_ ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Yunho." ucap Ny. Kwon jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. mereka berdua, benar-benar.

"_Ne_, _umma_." Jaejoong meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Ditambah lagi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut –efek alkohol. Ia membutuhkan aspirin.  
.

.

.

"_Umma_, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan Joongie begitu saja kali ini." bisik Yunho. Dengan ekspresi sedih dan memohonnya. Bahkan ia sanggup bersujud dikaki ibunya jika memang harus.

"Kenapa _umma_ harus memilih diantara kalian berdua? Kalian berdua sama-sama anak _umma_. Meskipun _umma_ lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk merawat Boa."

"Joongie tidak mencintainya _umma_. Joongie mencintaiku. Aku yakin itu hanya saja-" Yunho ragu,

"Hanya apa Yunho?" selidik wanita paruh baya itu.

Dengan berbagai pertimbangan ia menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa terpisah. Bagaimana hancurnnya hidupnya setelah ditinggal Jaejoong dan bagaimana Jaejoong bisa berubah seperti sekarang ini. Yunho tak memungkiri ekspresi sedih dan beberapa tetesan air mata yang ia keluarkan memang murni dari dalam hatinya. Namun cara ia menceritakan semua itu pada _umma_nya penuh dengan bumbu-bumbu dramatisasi. Menurut Yunho kelemahan wanita adalah air mata. Dan ia tahu _umma_nya tipe wanita yang mudah sekali terenyuh. Terlihat jahat memang tapi ia ingin menggunakan cara yang sehalus dan serapi mungkin untuk mendapat restu dari sang ibu. Ia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran yang berujung saling membenci. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong namun ibunya? Ia masih ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang tulus dari sosok itu.

"_Umma_, akan memikirkan ini."

"_Umma_ merestuiku bersama Joongie?" tanya Yunho berbinar.

"Hah~ _umma_ tidak bilang seperti itu Yunho. _Umma_ butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini. Kau pikir orangtua mana yang menginkan anaknya menjadi serti ini?"

"_Umma_ jijik padaku?" tanya Yunho kecewa.

Ny. Kwon memeluk Yunho. Ia memang kecewa, tapi hatinya tak sampai untuk menyalahkan Yunho. Bagaimanapun juga ia ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Mantan suaminya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ketidak hadiran dirinya menjadi sosok ibu untuk putra putrinya. Apa bisa ia menyalahkan kehadiran Jaejoong? Padahal yang dari ia lihat kedua buah hatinya sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan menaganggap Jaejoong bagian penting dari hidup mereka. Apa bisa ia menyalahkan Yunho yang jatuh hati pada sosok manis itu? Ia tidak bisa.

"_Umma_ menyayangimu Yunho, dan juga Ahra. Bagaimana seorang ibu bisa membenci anaknya hum? _Kka_ bangunlah. Bersihkan dirimu."

"Terimakasih _umma_, aku janji tidak akan membuat _umma_ kecewa lagi." Sedikit lagi Yunho akan mendapatkan dukungan dari orang yang berperan paling penting dalam hal ini –ibunya.

"_Umma_ akan menemui Joongie. Hubungi Ahra dan Changmin. Suruh mereka berbelanja. Siang ini kita makan siang bersama disini. _Umma_ yang akan masak untuk kalian."

"Siap _Umma_ cantikku yang sexy."

"Janggan menggoda _umma_, _umma_ bukan Joongie yang akan tersipu dengan gombalanmu." Memutar bola matanya kesal Ny. Kwon meninggalkan anak lelakinya.  
Yunho hanya tersenyum bodoh tanpa menanggapi perkataan ibunya.  
.

.

.

Tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa saat. Duduk berhadapan dengan dua cangkir teh yang mulai dingin.

Keduanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Ini benar-benar sulit.

Kepergok tidur bersama dengan calon kakak ipar –yang juga mantan kekasih–oleh calon ibu mertuamu?

Atau,

Memergoki anak lelaki tampannya meniduri calon menantunya yang berjenis kelamin lelaki?

Mana yang lebih buruk?

Bukan kah keduanya sama saja –sama buruknya?

Meskipun dalam hal ini tidur bersama yang dimaksudkan benar-benar tidur dalam artian sebenarnya, namun tetap saja. Semua berawal dari situ.

Semua kebohongan dan rahasia, yang selama ini coba Jaejoong tutupi.

"Apa pembelaanmu Joongie?" akhirnya Ny. Kwon lah yang lebih dulu angkat bicara.

"_Umma_, Maafkan aku." Sesal Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka akan terbongkar secepat ini.

"Joongie, jawablah jujur kau mencintai anakku?" tanya Ny. Kwon.

"Aku mencintainya _umma_." Sejujurnya Jaejoong tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

Pertanyaan Ny. Kwon terlalu ambigu. Siapa yang dimaksud anaknya? Yunho atau Boa? Kalau Yunho tentu saja dengan jujur ia masih mencintai lelaki berwajah tampan itu. Kalau Boa? Setidaknya ia memang harus tetap bersandiwara untuk itu.

"Kalau begitu batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Boa sekarang juga. Apa kau tega menyakitinya lebih banyak?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau sudah memilih Yunho bukan?"

"Tapi –_umma_?" Jaejoong dibuat semakin bingung. Jika saja kepalannya sudah bisa berpikir dengan jernih. _**Damn!**_ Rupanya butir aspirin yang tadia ia telan bekerja sangat lambat.

"_Umma_ tidak bilang menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Yunho, tapi _umma_ juga tidak ingin melihat Boa terus menerus menangisimu."

"Boa- menangis?" tanya Jaejoong bodoh. Kalau saja ia lebih peka pasti ia tahu kenapa Boa menangis.

"Putriku menangis semalaman dikamarnya, meskipun ia mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa tapi aku yang merawatnya selama ini. Dia tidak akan menangis separah itu kalau yang terjadi padanya bukan masalah besar. _Umma_ bisa saja berubah membencimu jika kau tidak melepaskannya." Jawab Ny. Kwon sedih.

"Tapi Boa tidak ingin melepaskanku _umma_. Dia mengetahui semuanya kemarin. Saat kami mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku. _Mianhe_ aku merasa sangat buruk." Sesal Jaejoong.

"Bagus, kalau kau menyadari itu." Ketus Ny. Kwon sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendiamkan Jaejoong. Hanya saja ia ingin ketegasan dari Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya.

Agioo bagaimana mungkin lelaki manis yang terlihat lugu dihadapannya kini bisa membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali, dari sekian jumlah wanita di dunia ini kenapa harus putrinya –Boa yang menjadi pelampiasan lelaki cantik ini.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Boa secepatnya _umma_." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu kau akan kembali pada Yunho begitu?"

"Tidak _umma_, tidak untuk saat ini atau tidak selamanya." Jawab Jaejoong ragu.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau meninggalkan keduanya. Dari pada menyakiti salah satu lebih baik keduanya tersakiti. Itu lebih adil. _Umma_ yakin kedua anak _umma_ bisa melupakanmu."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Untuk melepaskan Boa, mungkin ia bisa. Namun Yunho? memikirkan Yunho akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Sebenarnya memikirkan kehancuran Yunho atau kehancuran dirinya? Jika mereka kembali harus berpisah?

Ya Tuhan, semua ini membuat kepala Jaejoong serasa ingin pecah.

"_Umma_ harap kau membuat keputusan secepatnya. Lalu menghilang dari kami." Ny. Kwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan mimik muka yang tidak bisa ditebak.  
"Oh ya, Joongie _umma_ akan memasak makan siang diapartemen Yunho. datanglah. Anggap saja ini adalah momen terakhir untuk kalian berdua." Lanjut Ny. Kwon

Momen terakhir ya?

Huh?

Terasa dejavu, sekali lagi,

dulu ia juga meninggalkan Yunho, saat itu ia memasak berbagai macam makanan kesukaan Yunho. Berawal dari kebersamaan yang terasa indah dimeja makan lalu berakhir dengan perpisahan yang menyedihkan.

"Ne _umma_, aku akan datang." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain di sebuah kafe seorang gadis duduk termenung kedua matanya terlihat sembab. Tangannya masih gemetar ia memegang sebuah buku jurnal atau diary lebih tepatnya. Milik Kim Jaejoong –calon suaminya. Entah siapa yang mengirimkannya tadi saat ia sampai di butik ia mendapatkan paket yang isinya membuat hatinya makin teriris. Harusnya di butik dapat memperbaiki suasanan hatinya namun kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Tak hanya buku diary Jaejoong yang beisi curahan hatinya selama ia berubungan dengan Yunho namun juga sebuah album foto yang berisi kemesraan keduanya.  
ia memutuskan untuk mengajak sepupu Jaejoong –Park Yoochun bertemu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan semua kebenarannya. Seberapa dalam hubungan mereka dan berapa besar kesempatannya untuk dapat kembali bersama Jaejoong.

"Boa-_ssi_ lama menunggu? Aku minta maaf." Sapa lelaki berwajah tampan itu.

"Yoochun _oppa_,"

"Er, ada yang bisa ku bantu."

"Ini mengenai Jaejoong _oppa_, a-apa benar dia-"

Yoochun melirik album foto yang di hadapan Boa. Tidak perlu bertanya ia mengetahui itu album milik siapa. Karena itu adalah album yang sama seperti yang dulu selalu Jaejoong padangi setiap harinya. Kemudian ia akan menangis sepanjang hari setelahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya?" tebak Yoochun.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sendu.

"Mungkin ini terasa begitu jahat, tapi yang ku tahu sampai saat ini Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho. kalau saja kau tahu betapa menyedihkannya dia waktu datang padaku. Ia bahkan hanya makan beberapa potong biskuit selama seminggu. Matanya selalu sembab. Jiwanya kosong. Tampak seperti mayat hidup. Aku, istriku dan juga Junho putraku yang saat itu masih balita berusaha menghiburnya setiap saat. Jika aku tidak memaksanya melanjutkan kuliahnya mungkin dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Aku bersyukur ia dapat bangkit dari keterpurukan saat itu. Dia benar-benar seorang lelaki."

Tak mempedulikan gadis yang mulai terisak didepannya Yoochun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saat bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu mendapat jabatan penting lalu berkenalan denganmu, sesungguhnya aku masih mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tidak ingin ia membohongi dirinya sendiri dan menjadi orang lain. Tapi saat itu Joongie terus-menerus meyakinkanku bahwa kau dapat mengubah hidupnya. Joongie berkata ia tertarik padamu karena kau cantik, pintar, mandiri dan bukan tipe gadis yang suka merengek atau merajuk hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Yang ku tahu Joongie nyaman bersamamu, dia menyayangimu yang kulihat bukan sebagai perempuan tapi lebih kepada seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Aku harus mengatakan ini walau kedengarannya menyakitkan. Tapi perasaan Joongie terhadapmu sama seperti rasa sayangnya terhadap Ahra. Gadis kecilnya."

"Yoochun _oppa_~" Boa semakin terisak.

"Kau gadis yang baik, aku harap kau mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari adikku. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku tidak bisa memberikan jaminan adikku akan membuatmu bahagia. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melihat gadis baik sepertimu menderita lebih dari ini hanya karena mempertahankan sesuatu yang belum tentu menginginkannya."

Boa sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun. Beberapa kali ia menghapus lelehan air matanya.

"Boa-_ssi_ aku minta maaf telah berbicara lancang. Aku hanya menjawab apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Selebihnya kau bisa bertanya sendiri pada Jaejoong nanti.  
permisi, sampai jumpa." Lelaki tampan itu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan gadis mungil yang semakin terisak di pojok kafe.

Yoochun memasuki mobil mewah berwana hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari kafe yang baru saja ia datangi.

"_Hyung_/_Oppa_ bagaimana?" tanya sepasang kekasih yang ternyata sudah menunggu didalam mobil.

"Hah~ kalian membuatku terlihat seakan aku ini lelaki yang sama sekali tidak punya hati. bagamimana aku bisa termakan bujuk rayu kalian oh?" erang Yoochun kesal. Sebenarnya hatinya sangat sensitif, sulit baginya untuk menyakiti gadis itu sedemikian banyak. Namun ia juga tidak tega melihat adiknya terus terjebak dalam sandiwara yang tak beruJung. Ia ingin Jaejoongnya mendapatkan kembali kebahagiannya, meskipun itu berarti ia merestui Jaejoong menjadi anak durhaka. Ia lebih memilih itu dari pada melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang dari luar saja ia terlihat bahagia sebenarnya jauh dari lubuk hatinya tersimpan luka yang begitu dalam.

"_Arigato_ _oppa_, _oppa_ satu-satunya yang dapat melakukan ini. kalau kami yang melakukannya mungkin bisa lebih sadis dari ini." tutur Ahra kalem. Ia tersenyum puas.  
Tak ada bedanya dengan kekasihnya.

"Ya! Dia itu kakak tirimu kenapa kau setega itu padanya?" tanya Yoochun tidak habis pikir.

"Dia sudah merebut kasih sayang ibuku, jadi tidak akan kubiarkan kali ini ia merebut _oppa_ kesayanganku. Dan bukankah ide Changmin _oppa_ sangat briliant? Harusnya kami merekamnya tadi."

"Ya, benar harusnya aku disana untuk merekamnya. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya _hyung_." Ucap Changmin.

"Kerja sama apanya, kalian memaksaku tadi. Haish, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kalian berdua bisa berpacaran."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kalian ini punya kesamaan, sama-sama iblis jahat dan tak punya hati."

"Wow kami tersanjung." Ucap Changmin.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya _oppa_~" tambah Ahra.

"Ya Tuhan kalian ini benar-benar." Kesal Yoochun sambil menjambak rambutnya kasar.  
sementara sepasang kekasih itu mengangkat bahunya –tidak peduli.  
.

.

.

Changmin dan Ahra datang terlambat ke apartemen mereka. Karena mereka baru saja melaksanakan _plan _B mereka. Begitu Jaejoong dan Yunho tertangkap basah oleh Ny. Kwon Changmin mengubah strateginya. Kali ini targetnya adalah membuat Boa mundur teratur dengan sendirinya. Mereka berdua juga yang segaja mengirim album foto dan diary milik Jaejoong. Yang baru saja Changmin ambil dari apartemen Jaejoong. Otak jeniusnya memang bekerja sangat cepat. Dengan mudah ia menemuka kedua benda keramat itu dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Karena kebiasaan Jaejoong yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang sudah duduk dengan anggun di meja makan.

"Kami ada urusan _umma_. Ya begitulah." Jawab Ahra.

"Duduklah." Perintah Ny. Kwon

Changmin dan Ahra masih menerka-nerka bagaimana keadaan saat ini setelah insiden tadi pagi.

"Yunho makanlah _umma_ sudah membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu. Kau juga Joongie."

"Ne, _umma_." Jawab mereka kompak, setidaknya menurut lebih baik dari pada menambah masalah.

"_Umma_ apa~"

"Jung Ahra simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti, _umma_ tidak ingin ada yang berbicara disaat kita sedang dimeja makan." Tegur Ny. Kwon saat Ahra membuka suaranya.

Suasana makan siang kali ini terasa lebih mencekam, semua dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Kini semuanya berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Dengar, meskipun _umma_ telah mengetahui semuanya, tapi _umma_ akan menganggap tidak terjadi sesuatu."

"Biarkan Jaejoong menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang, _umma_ tidak mau ada yang melapor pada _umma_ kalau salah satu dari kalian melakukan sesuatu terhadap Boa –seperti yang barusan terjadi!" lirikan tajam Ny. Kwon berikan pada sepasang kekasih yang lebih cocok disebut _devil couple_ itu.

"_Umma_ membela wanita itu? Bahkan ia merebut seluruh kasih sayang yang harusnya untukku dan Yunho _oppa_."

"Jung Ahra, Jaga ucapanmu!" teriak Yunho. Sebagai anak tertua ia memahami posisi ibunya. Lagi pula dulu saat kedua orang tuanya berpisah ia sudah cukup mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"_Oppa_ juga membela wanita itu? Bahkan ia telah merebut kekasihmu _oppa_? Aku tidak percaya ini." tanya Ahra dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir.

"Sayang, ~" Changmin berusaha menenangkan gadisnya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Jung Ahra!" kali ini Jaejoong yang berteriak. Hanya Jaejoong yang bisa membuat Ahra terdiam.

"Maafkan _umma_ sayang, _umma_ tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ny. Kwon mendekati Ahra dan memeluk putrinya yang kini beranjak dewasa.

Anak dan ibu itu menangis bersama mencurahkan perasaan mereka. Bagaimana sulitnya posisi Ny. Kwon saat ini karena tidak bisa memihak siapapun. Dan bagaimana kecemburuan Ahra yang melihat kasih sayang antara Boa dan ibunya –yang selama ini tidak pernah ia dapatkan.  
Setelah ibu dan anak itu berbaikan Ny. Kwon kembali menegaskan sesuatu.

"_Umma_ tidak akan memihak siapapun kali ini, jadi biarkan Jaejoong yang memilih." Jawab Ny. Kwon tegas.

"_Mwo_? Jadi _umma_ tidak dipihakku?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Joongie, _umma_ harap kau menentukan langkahmu selanjutnya. Secepatnya sebelum beruang mesum itu kembali memperdayaimu."

"Ne, _umma_." Angguk Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau ingin Jaejoong kembali padamu gunakanlah cara yang jantan. Bukan cara licik dan kekanakan seperti yang kalian lakukan selama ini."

"Aish _Umma_." Kesal Yunho.

"Ne, _umma_ kau benar dia sama sekali tidak jantan!" kali ini Changmin yang bersuara, padahal dirinya juga merupakan bagian dari semua yang Yunho lakukan. Aigoo~

"Bahkan Joongie _oppa_ sekarang jauh lebih tampan darinya." timpal Ahra.

"**YA!**" teriak Yunho tak terima, membuat Ny. Kwon kembali harus memijit pelipisnya.

Jaejoong mengerang kesal. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak tahu situasi. _**Aigoo!**_  
.

.

.

Selama seminggu ini Jaejoong terus saja menghindar dari orang-orang disekelilingnya. Ia menonaktifkan ponselnya –tidak ingin dihubungi oleh siapapun. Ia memilih untuk mengambil cuti tahunannya dan menghabiskan waktunya bermain dengan Junchan keponakannya yang baru berusia lima tahun. Ya, kini ia tidak tinggal diapartemennya karena sementara waktu ia tinggal dirumah sepupunya yang berdahi lebar itu. Sangat menyenagkan karena ia selalu disambut hangat oleh keluarga kecil ini. Jika dulu Junho yang menghibur hatinya kali ini balita montok anak kedua dari pasangan Park Yoochun dan Eun Hye yang melakukannya. Sepanjang hari ia bermain dengan balita imut tersebut tak lupa ia terkadang mengantar dan menunggu Junchan bersekolah di salah satu TK elit. Ia menikmatinya, setidaknya ia bisa sejenak melupakan masalahnya atau bisa dibilang ia sedang meyakinkan dirinya akan keputusan yang telah dia ambil.

Waktu sudah menjelang sore, kini ia menemani Junchan menyusun _puzzle_, sementara Junho sibuk dengan PSP nya. Biasanya saat seperti ini ia akan membantu Eun Hye memasak. Namun kali ini ia lebih memilih mengawasi keponakan-keponakannya bermain.  
"Sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu?" Yoochun menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Eum~" jawab Jaejoong singat dengan anggukan kecil.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menemui mereka hum? Kau tau Jung bersaudara dan si tiang listrik itu terus menerus menerorku dan menanyakan dimana keberadaanmu. Mereka sungguh membuatku pusing."  
Jaejoong terkikik, benar-benar mereka tidak berubah. Untung Yoochun tidak membocorkan keberadaannya.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke apartemenku _hyung_. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin berlarut-larut."

"Apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungmu Joongie, Boa gadis yang baik begitu juga Yunho." ucap Yoochun bijak.

"Eum, kau benar _hyung_." Jawab Jaejoong.  
.

.

.  
Setelah menemui Boa Jaejoong bergegas menuju bandara. Changmin dan Ahra akan kembali ke Jepang hari ini. Pekerjaan Changmin di Jepang tidak bisa lagi ditinggalkan dan Ahra sebentar lagi akan kembali ke bangku kuliah. Hanya Ny. Kwon yang mengantar kepergian mereka sementara Yunho sedang ada rapat penting.

"_Oppa_/_hyung_!?" mereka berdua kaget melihat Jaejoong berjalan mendekati mereka yang sebentar lagi akan melewati _Boarding pass_.

Jaejoong memeluk kedua adiknya dengan erat. Entah kapan ia akan bertemu mereka lagi.  
Ia memandangi ksatu persatu kedua wajah itu. Ia makan merindukan mereka –pasti.

"Changmin-ah jaga gadis kecilku dengan baik, aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan lehermu kalau kau membuatnya menangis." Ancam Jaejoong serius.

"Tentu saja _hyung_." Jawab Changmin yakin.

"Dan kau Ahra-chan jangan bosan-bosan memasak untuk _moonster food_ yang satu ini. lapor saja pada _oppa_ kalau dia menyakitimu. Lalu kau harus lulus kuliah dengan predikat paling baik. Mengerti?"

"_Ne_, _oppa_." Mereka berpelukan sekali lagi.

"_Jja,_ cepatlah masuk sebentar lagi pesawat kalian akan tiba." Interupsi Ny. Kwon yang juga terlihat sedih karena akan kembali terpisah jarak dengan putrinya.

Kali ini lambaian tangan mengantar kepergian sepasang kekasih itu.

Ny. Kwon dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar bandara tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

sesampainya di tempat parkir, tepat sebelum Ny. Kwon memasuki mobil wanita paruh baya itu menyapa Jaejoong, menanyakan sesuatu lebih tepatnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Mungkin lusa atau paling cepat besok malam _umma_, Boa sedang mengurus keberangkatan kami, kebetulan kami sudah mengurus passport dan visa jadi tidak perlu menunda waktu." Jawab Jaejoong

"Ah, benar kalian berdua harusnya ke tempat itu untuk berbulan madu bukan? Tapi tidak masalah. Joongie, jaga putri _umma_ baik-baik, aku percaya padamu."

"_Ne_, terimakasih _umma_." Jawab Jaejoong yang hanya dihadiahi seyuman kecil dari Ny. Kwon.  
.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali keapartemennya menyeret koper kecilnya. Mata besarnya membulat melihat keadaan apartemennya yang lebih mirip kapal pecah yang sebentar lagi akan karam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya memastikan ia tidak salah masuk apartemen.  
_**Geez**_, ini pasti kelakuan beruang gendut itu. Jaejoong yakin. Sepertinya selama ia tidak ada Yunho menghuni apartemennya dengan seenak hatinya. Lihat saja baju yang ia yakini milik Yunho bertebaran dimana-mana.

Niatnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri sepertinya harus tertunda karena ia harus lebih dulu mengembalikan apartemennya seperti semula.

Pukul delapan malam, apartemen Jaejoong yang terlihat kacau sudah kembali bersih dan rapi. Baru saja ia menghabiskan makan malamnya –sendirian karena si beruang itu sepertinya sedang banyak pekerjaan sehingga terpaksa lembur. Jaejoong justru bersyukur karena untuk beberapa saat tidak ada pengganggu disekitarnya. Selesai makan malam ia menyeret koper besarnya menuju basement apartemennya ia bermaksud memasukkan koper itu lebih dulu ke mobilnya. Lagi pula besok ia akan ke kantor pagi-pagi untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya, lalu kembali ke rumah keluarga Park untuk berpamitan dan mungkin tidak akan ada waktu untuk kembali lagi keapartemennya.

atau,

lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin Yunho tahu kepergiannya secara diam-diam.

.

.

Yunho berjalan lunglai menuju apartemennya –atau apartemen Jaejoong? Ia menekan kombinasi beberapa angka yang sangat ia hafal. Ia melepas sepatunya menggantinya dengan sandal dalam. Mata musangnya melirik sekeliling, keadaan ruangan ini jauh berbeda dengan saat ia meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Senyum dari bibir hatinya mengembang. Ia melempar begitu saja tas kerja dan jas armaninya membuat kedua benda itu mendarat empuk disofa.

"Joongie?"

**BRUKK~**

Dengan tidak sabar ia melompat kearah ranjang _kingsize_ dimana sesosok manusia berparas malaikat terlelap dengan begitu damai. Sama sekali tidak terusik karena ia terlalu lelah membersikan apartemennya yang cukup besar sendirian.

"Boo, aku merindukanmu." ia mengecupi seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong akhirnya terusik juga. Ia membuka matanya pelan. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan polosnya.  
lalu~

**BRUGH~ **

**AWW!**

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho yang bertengger manis diatas tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau bau beruang mesum!" hanya itu saja kalimat yang keluar dari bibir cherrynya.

Kembali memiringkan posisi tidurnya memeluk erat boneka gajah kesayangannya lalu kembali kealam mimpi.

_**Mwo?**_

Yunho dibuat menganga dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki yang ia cintai tersebut.

**Aish,** Yunho mengacak sedikit surai rambutnya dan beranjak dari lantai marmer yang sempat bergesekan dengan _butt_nya. Bergegas membersihkan diri.

Setelah memastikan ia wangi, hanya dengan bokser pendek yang menghiasi tubuh kekarnya ia beranjak menuju tempat tidur menelusupkan tubuhnya dalam selimut lalu mengambil boneka gajah yang dipeluk Jaejoong dengan amat perlahan ia tidak ingin Jaejoong kembali terusik. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan lelahnya menguap begitu saja saat ia bisa mendapati wajah polos lelaki-nya tepat dihadapannya. Tidur dengan memeluk sang gajah cantik merupakan kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai oleh tuan beruang tampan.  
.

.

.

Pagi harinya saat Yunho bangun Jaejoong sudah tidak berada disampingnya. Hanya memo yang tertempel di kulkas dan beberapa potong _sandwich_ dan segelas susu terhidang di meja makan. Yunho mendengus kesal Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Namun ia tak sabar jika Jaejoong menuliskan di memo kalau dia ada urusan penting dikantor berati ia bisa sepanjang hari melihat wajah malaikatnya.  
Senyumnya yang terkembang, kembali pudar begitu saja saat ia mengingat seharian ini ia dan Choi siwon akan menghadiri rapat diluar.

**Haish**, **Menyebalakan!**  
.

.

Lagi ia pulang larut malam, kali ini ia tidak mendapati malaikatnya terlelap di tempat tidur justru ibunya yang terlihat membereskan pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang lain. Kali ini memang ia pulang keapartemennya sendiri. Ibunya tadi menelpon untuk tidak pulang kepintu sebelah.

"_Umma_? Apa yang tejadi?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"_Appa_mu tadi siang menelpon, ia tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu karena seharian ini kau ada _meeting_. Ia menyuruhmu kembali ke Jepang secepatnya. Perusahaan sangat membutuhkanmu." Jawab Ny. Kwon kalem sambil kembali mengepak barang-barang Yunho.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa mendadak sekali _umma_?"

"Memang mendadak, _umma_ sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawat untuk besok bagi. Barang-barang yang lain akan _umma_ kirim setelah kau sampai disana."

"Aish, tapi bagaimana dengan Joongie?" tanya Yunho sambil membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi ayahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Joongie?" tanya Ny. Kwon tidak peduli –masih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Saat membuka locker ponselnya jemarinya menggeser layar ponsel tersebut sepertinya ada pesan masuk yang belum sempat ia baca, siapa tahu pesan dari Boojaenya –pikirnya, dan benar saja itu memang pesan dari Jaejoong,  
Namun mata musangnya melotot begitu membaca isi pesan dari Jaejoong.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[From: my other half]**_

_Kalau kau mencintaiku kau akan percaya padaku!  
Kalau kau percaya padaku, bersediakah kau menungguku?  
Tidak akan lebih lama dari perpisahan kita.  
Jaga baik-baik dirimu.  
I love you my handsome and pervert bear.  
#aku tidak sabar menikmati indahnya kota Paris,  
Jangan menyusulku atau kau akan kehilangan gajah cantikmu selamanya.  
_

____**YOUR LOVELY JAEOONGIE**___  
_

.

.

"**KIM JAEJOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGG!"** raung Yunho yang membuat Ny. Kwon harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho kenapa harus berteriak tengah malam seperti ini huh?" protes Ny. Kwon.

"_Umma_, Joongie _umma_ dia- dia, **Aish!**" Yunho mengerang kesal, gajah centil itu kenapa selalu saja mempermainkannya ong? Benar-benar.

"JaeJoongie kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang berada di pesawat bersama Boa. Harusnya mereka berbulan madu ke paris setelah menikah tahun depan. Tapi sepertinya mereka melakukannya lebih cepat." Jawab Ny. Kwon dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"_**MWOOO?! ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_  
.

.

.

**TBC**  
.

.

.

Chap 7 hadir, oh iya chap depan tamat. Tenang saja bakalan happy ending kog...  
terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav dan follow, buat silent reader yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan saya...  
terimakasih untuk supportnya...

**oh iya, just call me ritsu ya**... arigato ^^

**sorry for typos  
last but not least,  
mind to review?  
thankyou ^^  
*bow  
*ritsu**

Selamat hari raya idul adha...  
makan sate bareng Changmin :D 


	8. Chapter 8

**Comeback to Me**

**.**

**.**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kwon Boa, Ahra, Changmin and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Drama little bit humor maybe

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T

**Warning!  
** **AU, OOC,** **Boy x Boy!**

**Don't Like Don't Read  
.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Plak~**

**Plak~**

**Bough~**

**Bough~**

Baru saja Jaejoong memasuki ruang kerja Boa, ia sudah dihadiahi duakali tamparan dipipi putihnya dan bebarapa kali pukulan dibagian tubuhnya. Boa terlihat sangat puas melakukannya. Jaejoong tidak melawan. Ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

"Sudah?" tanya Jaejoong begitu Boa menghentikan aksi brutalnya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan badannya yang sedikit nyeri –akibat pukulan Boa yang ternyata sangat bertenaga –disofa panjang disisi ruangan.

**Brugh~**

"_Oppa_~"Boa kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong lalu memeluk erat lelaki yang sampai saat ini sangat ia cintai.

Jaejoong membiarkan Boa memeluknya selama beberapa saat. Sama sekali ia tidak menolak keinginan gadis itu. Mereka kini berada diruangan kerja Boa di butik pribadi Boa. Meskipun terlihat baik-baik saja sorot mata penuh kesedihan masih terpancar dari keping _onyx_ gadis mungil itu. Tak ingin menangis lagi, Boa begitu menikmati sentuhan calon suaminya yang mungkin akan berubah menjadi kakak iparnya, benar kakak iparnya. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mundur. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Jaejoong untuk bersamanya sementara hati Jaejoong telah dipenuhi oleh orang lain.

"_Oppa_~ aku sudah bilang pada _appa_ kalau aku akan membatalkan pernikahan."

"_Mwo_? Apa yang-"

"Jangan memotongku _oppa_, aku merasa kalau _oppa_ layak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan _oppa_. Dan begitupun juga diriku. Pada awalnya _appa_ sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya beliau menerimanya. Aku beralasan kalau belum siap menikah dan ingin mengejar karirku mejadi designer internasional. Lagi pula aku berencana mengambil kuliah lagi di jurusan mode di Paris. Aku sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini aku aku akan meninggalkan negara ini. Untuk urusan _appa_, _oppa_ hanya perlu menjelaskan kalau ini memang semua keinginanku. Merancang berbagai macam pakaian lebih menarik hatiku saat ini. Dan aku ingin mengembangkan semua itu. Dan soal _umma_, pada akhirnya meskipun beliau bilang berada di pihakku, tapi aku merasa _umma_ lebih rela kau menjadi istri putranya." Jelas Boa panjang lebar. Ia mengatakan semua itu dengan begitu tulus, membuat rasa bersalah Jaejoong terhadap gadis itu semakin besar.

"_Mianhe_, aku memang pengecut, " ucap Jaejoong. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Boa.

"Tidak ingin menertawakanku?" kali ini Boa menggeleng.

**Hahaha~**

"Aku sendiri begitu ingin menertawakan kehidupanku. Berusaha melupakannya dengan menjalin hubungan denganmu. Bukankah itu begitu pengecut? Saat aku mulai menyamakan hatiku denganmu lalu ia datang, dan menggoyahkan hatiku begitu saja."  
Jaejoong tertawa menyedihkan.

"_Oppa_~"

"Aku benar-benar lelaki brengsek. Mengecewakan kedua orangtuaku, dan menyia-nyiakan gadis sepertimu. Dan terus menyangkal kehadirannya. Apa aku harus kembali padanya?" tanya Jaejoong retoris.

"_Oppa_, kau lelaki terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Hatimu begitu lembut, baik hati dan kau sangat menghargaiku sebagai wanita. Kau pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab, bahkan hati sedingin es yang Yunho _oppa_ miliki bisa mencair dan kembali hangat berkat kehadiranmu. Aku rasa kau adalah lelaki istimewa. Dan dengan keistimewaanmu itu berbahagialah dengannya. Aku yakin kedua orang tua _oppa_ di alam sana akan tersenyum bahagia melihat _oppa_ bisa bahagia dengan orang yang benar-benar _oppa_ cintai. Dan tentu kau harus kembali pada beruang tampanmu itu." Jawab Boa sambil tersenyum jahil.

"_Mwo_? Darimana kau tahu kalau Yunho? beruang?" tanya Jaejoong bodoh.

Boa kemudian beranjak dari sofa menuju meja kerjanya. Membuka kunci laci bagian atas lalu mengambil dua buah benda tersebut.

"Ini _oppa_~ maaf, aku telah lancang membacanya. Bagaimana bisa aku merebutmu dari kakak tiriku? Semua yang tertulis disitu begitu detail, setiap rangkaian kata yang kau tulis begitu manis dan indah, sepertinya kau berbakat untuk menulis novel _oppa_."

Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong mengerjap polos mendengar penuturan Boa. Bagaimana bisa diary dan album kenangannya bersama Yunho ada pada Boa?

"Changmin dan Ahra yang mengirimkan ini padaku, aku tidak marah pada mereka _oppa_, justru aku berterimakasih berkat ini. Aku bisa mengenali siapa _oppa_ sebenarnya. Aku bangga bisa menjadi orang yang mengenalmu dengan dua kepribadian berbeda." Jawab Boa seolah mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong.

"Maafkan mereka, mereka berdua benar-benar keterlaluan." Kesal Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa _oppa_, mereka berdua sudah meminta maaf padaku, aku juga merasa bersalah karena selama ini _umma_ lebih banyak mencurahkan kasih sayangnya untukku. Harusnya Ahra dan Yunho _oppa_ juga mendapatkan sebanyak yang aku dapatkan." Ucap Boa sendu.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Mereka sudah dewasa dan mereka mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua mereka." Tutur Jaejoong bijak.

Lalu Jaejoong memeluk Boa sekali lagi.

Sepertinya pemikiran yang salah menganggap hidupnya perlu ditertawakan. Karena ia seharusnya bersyukur dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang begitu tulus menyayanginya dan menerimanya apa adanya.

"Jadi, kita berakhir?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah sendunya.

"Tentu, tapi dengan satu syarat." Kerling Boa.

"Syarat? Apa itu?" bingung Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_ harus menemaniku ke Paris, _oppa_ ingat beberapa bulan lalu kita mengurus visa liburan ke Paris? Milikku sudah aku ganti dengan visa pelajar. Dan milik _oppa_ masih tetap visa kunjungan jadi,"

"Aku harus menemanimu ke sana begitu?"

"Tentu saja, ini hukuman karena _oppa_ tidak jujur padaku! Hanya sebulan atau dua bulan atau terserah _oppa_, aku sudah menghubungi temanku yang lebih dahulu berkuliah disana. Ia sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuk kita. _Oppa_ hanya perlu menjadi _body guard_ku selama disana, bagaimana? Lagi pula aku ingin sedikit balas dendam pada Yunho _oppa_, kurasa mengerjainya sedikit tidak masalah. Dia bisa bertahan untuk tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau meninggalkannya selama lima tahun. Jadi kurasa kalau hanya beberapa bulan ia akan bisa menerimanya." Tutur Boa licik.

"Kau, gadis nakal. Aku memang tidak akan kembali padanya dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi tidak juga dengan menghilang bersamamu. Jadi sebenarnya ide siapa oh?" Jaejoong sangat mengenal Boa, dan ia yakin Boa tidak akan berfikir untuk balas dendam atau mengerjai orang. Dia terlalu polos, pasti ada yang mempengaruhinya.

"Eum, sebenarnya Ahra dan Changmin yang mengusulkan ide ini saat mereka datang meminta maaf padaku. Ya begitulah, aku rasa ide mereka tidak buruk." Jujur Boa yang membuat Jaejoong ingin tergelak.

Hah _devil couple_ itu benar-benar.

"Tapi _oppa_ jangan memarahi mereka, anggap saja _oppa_ tidak tahu hal ini." ucap Boa kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti keinginan mereka, jangan salahkan aku kalau beruang mesum itu akan mengamuk nantinya."

.

.

.

Sebelum berangkat ke Paris Jaejoong menemui tuan Kwon menyampaikan surat pengunduran dirinya secara langsung dan meminta maaf atas pembatalan pernikahannya.

Tak lupa ia mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya.  
"_Umma_, _appa_. Aku telah memilih. Tidak apa kan kalau aku memilihnya? Maafkan aku _umma_, _appa_ tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa tanpa dirinya. Kalian membenciku? Tapi aku mencintai kalian sungguh." Tutur Jaejoong sendu.

Kemudian ia bersujud di depan makam kedua orang tuanya, sebagai tanda penghormatan dan permintaan maaf. Tak dipungkirin bulir air matanya hampir terjatuh.

.

.

Mereka berdua bertemu dibandara, Boa diantar kedua orang tuanya.  
Jaejoong membungkuk hormat pada kedua orangtua Boa.

"Sejujurnya _appa_ kecewa kalian membatalkan pernikahan kalian secara mendadak, tapi _appa_ tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kalian. Joongie, kau akan tetap menjadi anak _appa_." Ucap tuan Kwon bersedih seraya menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Aku minta maaf telah mengecewakan kalian." Sekali lagi Jaejoong membungkuk tanda ia menyesal.

"Sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu disesali, meskipun kalian berpisah. Bagi _umma_ kau tetap menantu _umma_. Jangan lupakan itu." Ny. Kwon memberikan pelukan hangat pada Boa lalu Jaejoong secara bergantian.

"Kalau kau tidak menikah dengan Boa, maka kau harus menikahi Yunho atau _umma_ tidak akan memaafkanmu." Bisik Ny. Kwon saat memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk canggung, pipinya sedikit merona.

"_Appa_, _umma_ kami berangkat sampai jumpa." Ucap Boa.

Kesedihan begitu terpancar dari pasangan paruh baya yang mengantarkan kepergian putri mereka dan mantan calon menantunya.

.

.

.

_**Musim Gugur, Dua Bulan Kemudian**_

_**Haneda Airport, Tokyo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesosok lelaki berwajah menawan dengan balutan coat berwarna merah marun berjalan kearah pintu kedangan. Tangan kirinya menyeret koper besarnya yang berstiker gajah. Melepas kaca mata hitam yang menutupi bola mata indahnya, menelisik kearah kerumunan.

"_Oppa_~!"

Ia tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis cantik yang berdiri disebelah pria jangkung itu.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Sapanya.

"Wow _oppa_, Joongie _oppa_ku kembali, benar-benar keajaiban. Kya!" Ahra heboh memeluk jaejoonng.

Ya, Jaejoong kembali mengecat rambutnya, kembali dengan warna almond kesukaan beruang madunya. Persis seperti saat ia masih bersama Yunho. Tampak begitu manis dan menggemaskan, dan lagi ia tampak lebih muda dengan potongan rambut barunya.

"Selamat datang _hyung_. Semoga kali ini kau selamat." Goda Changmin.

Ah, benar ngomong-ngomong soal selamat beruang lapar itu pasti tidak akan melepaskannya kali ini. Membayangkan wajah Yunho yang terbakar amarah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Bagaimana tidak, selama dua bulan ini sama sekali ia tidak menghubungi Yunho. ia terlalu sibuk keliling prancis. Dan beberapa negara di eropa. Ya dia hanya seminggu menemani Boa. Karena Boa disibukkan dengan kuliahnya ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri.

"Changmin-ah, bagaima semuanya sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja _hyung,_ kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya, tanpa satupun terlewat." Jawab Changmin yakin.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita kesana sekarang." ucap Jaejoong semangat.

"_Oppa_~ apakau tidak merasa lelah? Kau bahkan baru saja turun dari pesawat." Ucap Ahra.

"Tidak, justru energiku semakin bertambah saat ini. Ayo antarkan aku kesana sekarang."

Kedua sejoli itu tersenyum, mengangguk lalu mengiring Jaejoong ketempat yang sudah mereka siapkan.

Jaejoong memang tidak menghubungi Yunho sama sekali tapi komunikasinya pada sepasang kekasih itu tetap terjalin. Sesekali ia mengirimkan foto dirinya saat mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Perancis. Tidak hanya pada Ahra dan Changmin. Ia juga sesekali menghubungi Ny. Kwon, ia menepati janji untuk meninggalkan keduanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengubungi Yunho. dan Boa? Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan rancangan bajunya hingga tak ada waktu untuk menghubunginya. Setidaknya, walaupun hanya sementara.

Ia memang butuh waktu untuk kembali menata dirinya.

.

.

.

**Kring~ kring~kring~**

Yunho masih mengabaikan ponselnya yang tak berhenti berdering. Ia mengerang kesal bersumpah akan mematahkan leher Changmin kalau calon adik iparnya itu menelpon untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Hallo, ada apa Changmin-ah. Katakan dalam waktu sepuluh detik atau aku akan memutuskan sambungannya!"

"_Hyung_, kau harus ke restoran ibuku sekarang juga. Akan ada kejutan untukmu. Kalau kau sampai tidak datang kau akan menyesal semumur hidupmu."

"Changmin-ah jangan bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Demi Tuhan _hyung_, aku bersumpah kali ini tidak akan menjebakkmu dalam acara kencan buta. Kali ini benar-benar akan mengubah hidupmu."

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kau tidak datang, dia akan benar-benar menghilang dari hidupmu selamanya!"

**Tut~tut~tut~**

"Tunggu Changmin~"

Aish, Changmin lebih dulu menutup telponnya dengan tidak sopan.

_**Kruyuk~**_

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi, wajar saja sudah jam empat sore sedangkan belum ada asupan makanan yang masuk kedalam perutnya sama sekali, seingatnya ia hanya meminum beberapa gelas kopi sepanjang hari ini.

Tak ambil pusing Yunho memutuskan untuk datang kerestoran milik ibu Changmin. Sejujurnya ia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang Changmin lakukan kali ini.

Sejak kepergian Jaejoong Yunho lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja, dan bekerja kembali kekebiasaan lamanya. Pola makannya sangat berantakan. Ia sering sekali uring-uringan membuat sekretaris pribadinya harus eksrta sabar menghadapi Yunho. Ahra juga tak kalah sering mengomeli Yunho dan mengingatkannya untuk makan tepat waktu. Tak jarang jika ada waktu Ahra mengirimkan makan siang untuk Yunho.

Sejak pulang kembali ke jepang Yunho memang memilih kembali tinggal diapartemennya yang lama. Apatemen yang dulu ia tinggali bersama Jaejoong.

Ia tidak mau tinggal bersama ayahnya karena akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil diantara keduanya. Terhitung dalam dua bulan ini, ayahnya berkerja sama dengan Changmin sudah empat kali menjebaknya dalam acara kencan buta. Hal itu dikarenakan ayah Yunho tidak tahan melihat Yunho hidupnya tidak terurus karena Jaejoong lagi-lagi meninggalkannya. Namun semua wanita yang berniat dijodohkan dengan Yunho berakhir dengan menangis, karena Yunho mengatakan kalau dia gay dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang berjenis kelamin pria. Lebih tegasnya lagi ia tidak tertarik pada wanita.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Yunho-kun"

Pelayan wanita itu mempersilahkan Yunho yang memang sudah sering datang ke restoran milik ibu Changmin- memasuki sebuah ruangan VIP. Tidak ada orang lain didalamnya hanya dirinya. Tak lama kemudian pelayan yang tadi membawa sebuah hidangan.

"Selamat menikmati." Ucap pelayan tadi sopan.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan restoran jepang milik ibu Changmin menyajikan menu seperti ini?

Huh?

Telur dadar gulung saus mayonese yang disusun dengan bentuk hati, lalu _strawberry milkshake_?

Yunho tersenyum miring. Ia melahap semua makanan itu.

Baiklah sepertinya ia tahu dibalik semua ini.

Ia tidak pernah salah dalam mengenali rasa makanan. Terutama makanan yang 'dia' masak.

Selanjutnya adalah berbagai macam olahan _kimchi_. Ya, Yunho sangat menyukai kimchi.

Rasanya masih sama. Tidak pernah berubah. Yunho begitu merindukannya.

Lalu yang terakhir,

Sebuah piring bulat dengan beberapa potong cookies berbentuk gajah dan beruang, yang disusun rapi lalu dipinggirannya terdapat sebuah kalimat yang ditulis menggunakan saus strawberry.

"_**Would you be my boyfriend?"**_

Sepasang musangnya tak berkedip memandang sepiring cookies yang tersaji dihadapannya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang telah memasuki ruangan itu

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau bersedia?"

**DEG~**

Suara yang terdengar merdu itu mebuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Jaejoong berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah aku cari orang lain saja kalau begitu!" kesal Jaejoong –berpura-pura karena Yunho masih memandanginya dengan tatapan _pabbo_nya.

"**YA! KIM JAEJOONG!**" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba lalu berdiri dan menubruk tubuh mungil dihadapannya.

**Sett~~**

**BRUGH~**

Yunho memutar-mutar tubuh ringkir Jaejoong karena terlalu senang.

"Jangan pernah mencoba lari dariku lagi Gajah nakal!" ucap Yunho serius dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah ingin menguliti Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan! _I miss u so badly_, Bear. Terimakasih telah menungguku dan menolak semua wanita yang akan dijodohkan denganmu." Bisik Jaejoong tepat ditelingan Yunho.

"_**Mwo?**_"

**Bruk~**

Karena kaget Yunho melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Jaejoong begitu saja. Sedikit saja Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan dipastikan _butt_ ratanya akan menyentuh lantai.

"Yunnie! Aish. Kenapa tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukanku?" protes Jaejoong lengkap dengan _pouty lips_ andalannya.

Yunho lalu menyeret Jaejoong duduk di sofa. Musangnya menatap tajam doe eyes kelam milik Jaejoong. Membuat sang pemilik merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan tatapan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"A-apa?" gugup Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong padaku Joongie!"

"Itu-"

Lalu Jaejoong akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho. Bagaimana _umma_ Yunho menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Boa. Lalu menyuruhnya menjauh dari Yunho untuk beberapa saat. Masalah bulan madu yang Ny. Kwon bilang pada Yunho itu semua tidak benar. Jaejoong hanya seminggu berada di Paris selanjutnya ia berjalan-jalan sendirian mengelilingi negara Perancis dan beberapa negara tetangga.

Dan komunikasi Jaejoong dengan Changmin, Ahra, Ny. Kwon bahkan ayah Yunho juga berjalan lancar. Untuk kencan buta yang ayah Yunho lalukan itu hanya untuk mengerjai Yunho dan menguji seberapa besar cinta Yunho terhadapnya.

Bisa dibilang Jaejoong egois. Tapi Jaejoong hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia benar-benar memilih orang yang tepat. Yang membuatnya harus melepaskan gelarnya menjadi anak berbakti karena pada kenyataanya ia tidak bisa hidup normal jika tidak dengan Yunho.

Ya,

_**Yunho is Jaejoong's other half.**_

Awalnya Yunho sempat marah karena merasa dibohongi semua orang, namun dengan kesedihan dan sedikit air mata buaya Jaejoong, lelaki maskulin itu akhirnya luluh juga.

Jaejoong ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, Yunho menyetujuinya.

Kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih layaknya remaja yang menjalin cinta yang baru bersemi sepertinya tidak buruk.

Kencan pertama mereka dilakukan hari itu juga. Menonton film bersama, lalu berjalan-jalan disekitar Shibuya. Membeli berbagai macam pernak pernik dan,

"Yun~"

"Baiklah." Dengan senang hati Yunho memasuki sebuah toko yang memajang sebuah gajah berwarna biru pink berukuran jumbo di etalasenya. Tak perlu banyak kata dengan tatapan kedua mata bulat itu saja Yunho tahu apa yang Jaejoong inginkan.

"_Arigato_, Yunnie"

**Cup~**

_How cute,_ mereka memang tidak muda lagi tapi mereka terlihat seperti sepasang remaja yang kasmaran.

Saling menautkan jemarinya erat sepanjang jalan. Seolah tak mau terpisah.

Setelah menaruh boneka gajah jumbo di dalam jok mobil Jaejoong tiba-tiba merengek ingin makan eskrim.

Kini Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk disebuah bangku panjang di area taman tepat dibawah lampu taman. Benar-benar suasanya romantis. Tapi menjadi tidak romantis jika Jaejoong terus mengabaikan Yunho justru sibuk melahap eskrim vanillanya. Tidak mempedulikan Yunho yang harus menelan kembali salivanya ketika melihat lelehan eskrim disekitar leher jenjang Jaejoong. Tahan Jung Yunho! kalau saja ini tidak ditempat umum mungkin Yunho sudah menghabisi bibir cherry menggoda tersebut.

"Joongie, sudah cukup eksrimnya." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoongnya astaga, ia memang tidak berubah. Dicuaca yang sedingin ini bisa-bisanya ia menyantap satu cup jumbo eskrim vanilla hingga tak tersisa, bahkan kini Jaejoong merengek untuk meminta lebih.

"Yunnie-"

"_No_! Joongie, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen saja? Ayo!" tak perlu menunggu jawaban Jaejoong Yunho lalu menyeret tubuh mungil itu memasuki kedai ramen yang berada diseberang jalan.

Yunho menyesali membawa Jaejoong kekedai ramen, jika Jaejoong justru lebih banyak memasukkan _sake_ kedalam perutnya.

Yunho sudah melarangnya, dan Jaejoong tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Kalau sudah muncul sifat keras kepalanya Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Percuma mendebat Jaejoong.

"Boo, sudah."

"Satu gelas lagi Yunnie, aku benar-benar merindukan _sake_ di jepang hik~" See? Jaejoong tampak mulai mabuk sekarang.

"Tidak Boo, kita pulang sekarang!" tegas Yunho lalu dengan sigap menggendong Jaejoong dipunggungnya.

"Yunnie~"

"Hm~"

"Yunnie~"

"Apa Eum?"

"Yunnie~"

"Aish kau benar-benar mabuk Boo!" gerutu Yunho, saat Jaejoong terus meracau dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Yunnie~ Aku mencintaimu hihihi~" Yunho hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan aneh Jaejoong saat ia sedang mabuk.

Rasanya ia tidak percaya sore tadi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh tumpukan berkas yang ada dimeja kerjanya, namun kini justru Kim Jaejoong memenuhi pikirannya.

Dengan senyum masih tersungging dibibir hatinya ia menggedong Jaejoong menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir, sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong –menggodanya membuat sang gajah cantik itu memekik sesekali.

.

.

.

Dari _basement_ menuju apartemen mereka Jaejoong digendong Yunho di punggungnya –lagi, karena Jaejoong yang manja tidak mau berjalan dipapah. Boneka gajah jumbo milik Jaejoong dibiarkan tetap bersandar dijok belakang mobil. Yunho sudah cukup repot menggedong induk gajah yang terus bergerak-gerak menggodanya.

**Cklik~**

Yunho memasuki apartemennya –dan juga Jaejoong apartemen yang sama yang mereka gunakan saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari apartemen itu. Yunho sama sekali tidak ingin mengubah setiap sudutnya karena apartemen itu memiliki banyak kenangan. Pahit dan manisnya kehidupan cinta mereka berdua, dari cinta yang menggebu, kebahagiaan memuncak, lalu jatuh begitu saja menjadi kepedihan yang mendalam, dan kini kebahagiaan itu bersemi kembali. Ditandai dengan kehadiran Jaejoong yang kembali disampingnya, yang akan menemani hari-harinya kelak.

**Brugh~ **

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh ringkih Jaejoong hati-hati keranjang _kingsize_ mereka. Jaejoong masih terus meracau bahkan kini menyeret Yunho untuk berbaring diatas tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho, _doe eyes_ kelamnya mengerjap polos saat bersiborok dengan sepasang 'musang' Yunho. Yunho begitu bersyukur karena ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa memiliki keindahan paras bak malaikat tersebut.

"_Tadaima _Bear, " ucap Jaejoong.

"_Okaeri_ Boo," jawab Yunho.

Keduanya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka, terlarut dalam ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

Hanya awalnya saja, namun berakhir dengan tautan panas yang begitu menggairahkan.

Hosh~ Hosh~ Hosh~

Jaejoong mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu ciuman panjang mereka terlepas.

"_So, wanna have a long night with me_?" bisik Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar begitu seksi.

"_For sure, its my pleasure Boo_!" Jawab Yunho dengan mencuri kecupan kecil dibibir cherry yang terlihat membengkak.

"_Who will be on top then_?" goda Jaejoong –lagi.

"Kenapa masih bertanya tentu saja aku, kau harus dihukum gajah nakal!" Jawab Yunho menyeringai –mesum.

"_No! Bear, its my turn_!" Jaejoong menyeringai lalu dengan sekali gerakan ia mengubah posisi tubuhnya hingga kini berada diatas tubuh Yunho.

_**The wild Kim JaeJoongie is back.**_

"_**Arrghhhh Boo fasterr~"**_

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

**-EPILOG-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Yunho adalah saat terbangun ia mendapati sosok malaikatnya terlelap disampingnya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Hangat. Ia bersyukur mendapat kehangatan kembali selama hampir setahun ini. Miliknya kini telah kembali padanya. Meskipun mereka harus memulai hubungan dari awal lagi. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu, justru membuatnya bernostalgia mengenang kisah cintanya saat remaja, tentu saja dengan orang yang sama.

Pertengkaran kecil, dan perbedaan pendapat menjadi bumbu penyedap hubungan mereka. Kalau dulu mereka akan berteriak dan saling merajuk, kini tidak lagi. Tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama saat mereka bertengkar mereka akan menyelesaikannya saat itu juga. Terakhir mereka bertengkar karena Jaejoong lebih sering pulang larut malam karena perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sedang ada order besar-besaran. Kalau boleh egois Yunho ingin Jaejoong tetap diam dirumah menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya, menyiapkan sarapan lalu membersihkan rumah kemudian menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat saat ia pulang bekerja. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak bisa memposisikan Jaejoong layaknya posisi ibu rumah tangga atau istri pada umumnya karena ia memang bukan seorang perempuan. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah seorang lelaki, meskipun ia kembali menjadi Jaejoong yang imut dan sedikit manja, tetapi tak bisa ia pungkiri pembawaan Jaejoong kini lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab.

Benar, mereka bukan lagi pasangan remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Mereka berdua sedang menjalani hubungan secara dewasa.

Hal lain yang Yunho risaukan adalah masalah status mereka. Mereka berdua tinggal bersama, saling mencintai, melakukan hubungan intim layaknya suami istri namun mereka tidak terikat dalam suatu hubungan. Baik secara agama maupun secara hukum. Yunho selalu ragu untuk meminta Jaejoong menikah dengannya. Selama satu tahun ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung masalah pernikahan. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa kebersamaan dan cinta mereka saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Itulah yang membuat Yunho takut untuk mengikat Jaejoong, bahkan simbol ikatan diantara mereka berduapun tidak ada. Cincin _couple_? Atau gelang? Kalung? Mereka tidak memilikinya. Dulu, saat remaja Jaejoong sering berburu _couple stuff_ dan memaksanya untuk memakainya, namun sekarang semua itu tidak lagi berarti benda-benda itu kemudian tersimpan dalam kotak besi yang disimpan di sudut lemari.

Sosok lelaki berparas menawan yang terlelap disampingnya kini sedikit terusik. Yunho memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

"_Good morning_ Bear." Sapa Jaejoong pelan lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir kekasihnya. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi tanpa menunggu Yunho terbangun.

Yunho tersenyum hambar, beberapa hari ini selalu seperti ini. Jaejoong pulang saat ia sudah tertidur pulas, lalu bangun sebelum ia membuka mata. Yang Jaejoong tidak tahu ia kali ini justru terbangun lebih dulu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi mereka berdua. Tepat satu tahun saat Jaejoong kembali padanya dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan kembali. Yunho berharap Jaejoong tidak melupakannya.

**Kriet~**

Jaejoong sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, dengan sedikit terburu ia memakai baju kerjanya. Mematut diri sebentar. Ekor matanya sedikit melirik Yunho yang sudah bersandar dikepala ranjang. Mengamati apa yang ia lalukan.

"Yunnie, aku pergi dulu hari ini aku ada rapat pagi sekali. Kau sarapan diluar saja ya. Maafkan aku."

**Cup~**

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas lalu melangkah keluar kamar, namun tangan Yunho lebih dulu mencekal lengannya.

"Boo, hari ini jangan pulang larut ya. Aku ingin kita makan malam bersama dirumah, sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." Ucap Yunho penuh pengharapan.

"Baiklah, aku janji akan pulang lebih awal. Kau ingin aku yang memasak?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Tidak, serahkan saja semuanya padaku, oke!?"

"Baiklah tuan beruang tampan. Aku pergi." Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah kecil kekasihnya lalu kembali mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia sudah memantapkan hati. Ia akan melamar Jaejoong malam ini.

.

.

.

"_Oppa_, aku pulang dulu. Semoga berhasil!"

"Terimakasih sayang." Yunho tersenyum mengantar kepergian Ahra.

Semua kejutan yang ia siapkan telah tersusun rapi di meja makan. Ahra berbaik hati membantunya menyiapakan berbagai masakan kesukaan Jaejoong. Menata dan menghias meja. Juga membuatkan kue _anniversary_ untuknya dan Jaejoong.

Yunho duduk dengan tidak sabar memandangi meja makan. Ia yakin Boojaenya akan terkejut. Setengah jam terasa begitu lama baginya. Ya setengah jam lagi Jaejoong akan pulang kantor. Sore tadi ia sudah menghubungi Jaejoong untuk memastikan Jaejoong tidak mengingkari janjinya.

Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang juga telah ia siapkan untuk momen kali ini.

Yunho terus mondar-mandir didepan pintu apartemnenya menunggu kepulangan Jaejoong sudah pukul sepuluh malam namun Jaejoong tak kunjung tiba. Ponselnya tidak aktif, ia menelpon kantor Jaejoong namun temannya bilang Jaejoong sudah pulang sejak pukul lima tadi. Yunho benar-benar khawatir takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Baru saja ia berniat mencari Jaejoong pintu apartemennya sudah lebih dulu terbuka. Yunho menghela nafas lega.

"Oh, Boo, kau dari mana? Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Yun, maaf tadi ponselku mati. Aku menemani Naomi-san mencari hadiah untuk ayahnya. Tak kusangka wanita membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memutuskan ia harus memilih sweater hangat atau syal? Wanita benar-benar merepotkan Bear." Tutur Jaejoong tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Yunho terdiam. Memandangi nanar punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan memasuki ruang tamu.

Jadi, Jaejoong mengingkari janjinya hanya untuk menemani perempuan lain membeli kado huh?

Keterlaluan.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk lebih dulu pergi kedapur untuk melepas dahaganya. Namun seketika ia dibuat mematung melihat meja makan yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa dan berbagai makanan yang tersaji dengan begitu cantiknya.

Entah bagaimana airmatanya menetes begitu saja melihat kue tart berukuran sedang bertulisakan

"**Happy 1st Anniversary Boo"**

Jujur karena pekerjaannya yang begitu menyita waktu dan tenaganya ia melupakan hari ini. Hari ini dimana satu tahun lalu ia memberikan kejutan pada Yunho dan mengajak Yunho untuk memulai lembaran baru bersamanya.

"Biar kutebak pasti kau melupakannya." Lirih Yunho yang kini sudah berada di belakang Jaejoong.

Tak ingin mendengar reaksi Jaejoong. Yunho segera memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu begitu saja.

Bohong kalau Yunho tidak kecewa dan marah.

Menyantap semua makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya dengan brutal dengan air mata yang mengalir tidak terhenti. Ia begitu merasa bersalah. Kapan terakhir kali ia menangis? Dia ingat saat ia menemukan Yunho berlutut didepan makam kedua orangtuanya. Kini ia menangis lagi. Kali ini karena kebodohannya. Terhadap Yunho ia telah begitu banyak menyakitinya.

Bukankah ia sangat beruntung karena Yunho tetap mencintai dan percaya padanya meskipun berkali-kali ia menyakiti lelaki itu.

Jemari lentiknya terulur membuka kotak sedang yang berada disudut meja.

**DEG~**

Pipinya memanas. Ia bahagia terlalu bahagia hingga lelehan air matanya kini tak terbendung.

Ia mengambil boneka beruang yang dari kotak itu lalu berlari menuju kamar.

Kriet~

"Aku bersedia!" Yunho yang duduk termenung di ranjang mendongakakan kepalanya. Menatap tidak mengerti pada Jaejoong.

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu Jung Yunho!" lengking Jaejoong lalu mengeluarkan boneka beruang yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

"Aku bersedia, karena aku mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini, lusa dan seterusnya."

"Maafkan aku melupakan hari ini." Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Yun? Kau marah?" lirih Jaejoong karena Yunho tidak juga membalas pelukkannya.

"Aku minta maaf sungguh, aku tidak-"

"Aku hanya takut kau pergi dariku lagi Boo."

"Tidak akan. Sejauh apapun aku pergi, pada akhirnya aku akan kembali padamu. Karena hatiku telah kau ikat dengan cinta tulusmu." Jawab Jaejoong yakin.

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang basah dengan air mata. Memandangi ciptaan tuhan yang begitu indah dan memukau.

"_I love you _Kim Jaejoong."

"_I love you more_ Jung Yunho. _My lovely handsome and pervert_ Bear."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Menertawakan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Boneka beruang yang duduk dengan manisnya di meja nakas disamping tempat tidur seolah ikut tersenyum menjadi saksi bahwa Jung Yunho telah melamar Kim Jaejoong. Dan kini pita berwarna merah yang tadi mengantung dilehernya beserta dua buah cincin yang tersemat tergeletak begitu saja disamping boneka berukuran sedang dengan tulisan,

"**Marry Me!" **

Terukir cantik pada bentuk hati yang menyatu dengan bagaian depan boneka itu.

.

.

.

"Boo, kau tidak lelah?" tanya Yunho.

Setelah mereka berbaikan dan melakukan aktifitas panas yang sudah lama mereka tidak lakukan Jaejoong tak kunjung memenjamkan matanya. Kedua bola mata kelam itu terus memandangi sebuah cincin yang kini melingkar dijari manisnya. Cincin yang sama dengan yang melingkar di jemari Yunho.

"Terimakasih Yunnie. Aku bahagia sekali hari ini." ucap Jaejoong, meraih sebelah tangan Yunho lalu mengecupnya tepat di jemari yang telah dilingkari cincin mewah bermerk _cartier_.

"Jadi kau ingin kita menikah dimana heum?"

"Dimanapun asal denganmu."

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau menikah didasar laut bersama kawanan hiu dan ikan pari?" canda Yunho entah kenapa ia terbersit pikiran konyol seperti itu.

"_Now way_ Yunnie!"

"Hahaha, baiklah sekarang kita tidur sayang. Besok kita pikirkan lagi. Dan kita harus memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada _umma_ dan _appa_."

"Changmin dan Ahra juga, dan Boa."

"Tentu saja."

Yunho merengkuh tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

Mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Lalu terlelap kealam mimpi.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan pernyataan Jaejoong. Pada kenyataanya sejauh apapun Jaejoong lari darinya, Jaejoong akan tetap kembali padanya.

Karena Jaejoong ditakdirkan untuk Jung Yunho.

Dan,

Karena Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho.

Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

**Last chap, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan semua ini.**

**Happy ending right?, semoga puas sama endingnya. **

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti 'Comeback to me' **

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang memerikan reviewnya, memfollow dan memfav cerita ini, juga untuk semua silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca.**

**Terimakasih dukungannya.**

**See ya on next ff.**

**#sorry for typos**

**And for last chapter, mind to review dear?**

**Thankyou, arigato ^^**

***bow**

***ritsu**


End file.
